MY HAPPINESS IS YOU
by BEDEBAH KECIL
Summary: REMAKE FROM KYUMIN 'MY LOVELY FIANCE' BY CHO OCEAN. Luhan X Minseok (GS)
1. Chapter 1

Kim Minseok Gadis berusia 16 tahun memiliki tunangan bernama Xi Luhan berusia 27 tahun. Perbedaan usia keduanya yang lumayan jauh membuat sifat keduanya bertolak jauh sekali. Minseok dengan sikap ceroboh dan manjanya sedangkan Luhan sifat dingin, cuek, namun dewasa. Sudah sekitar satu tahun lalu mereka berdua bertunangan, awalnya Minseok sempat menolak namun ketika melihat ketampanan Luhan pun akhirnya iaa menerimanya bahkan iaa sangat mencintai Lelaki itu. Luhan sendiri sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta pada Minseok saat Minseok berusia 8 tahun, saat itu iaa berusia 19 tahun, karena iaa harus melanjutkan kuliah ke Amerika dengan terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok lagi pula saat itu usia Minseok yang terlalu muda dan iaa yang belum merasa matang dan pantas akhirnya rela menunggu sampai 7 tahun lamanya. Tepat setahun lalu Luhan kembali dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan jenjang S2 nya dan kini membuka perusahaan sendiri dengan hasil jeri payahnya. Luhan berhasil menyelesaikan jenjang study selama 5 tahun dan 2 tahun berhasil mengembangkan perusahaannya. Sebenarnya perusahaannya berada di Seoul namun dia sering memantaunya dari Amerika karena banyak relasi bisnisnya berasal dari Amerika. Kini Luhan menjalani hubungannya dengan Minseok dengan perasaan bahagia, Gadis yang ditunggunya selama 7 tahun akhirnya jatuh kepelukannya tinggal menunggu 2 tahun lagi untuk mempersunting Minseok menjadikan milik Luhan seutuhnya. Satu tahun ini dijalankan dengan tidak mudah, sifat Minseok yang banyak menuntut, mudah marah, dan kekanak-kanakan terkadang membuat Luhan kerepotan ditambah sifatnya yang cuek, tak peka, dan tak bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan baik membuat mereka sering bertengkar meskipun tak pernah benar-benar bertengkar, hanya Minseok yang marah sebenarnya. Semarah apapun Luhan pada Minseok tak pernah iaa utarakan, baginya memarahi Minseok sama saja menyiksa hatinya. Iaa rela dimarah-marahi Minseok bahkan saat mereka didepan umum sekalipun, karena iaa tahu setelah itu Minseok akan kembali bersikap manja padanya. Sebenarnya Luhan adalah tunangan yang pengertian dan begitu menyayangi dan mencintai Minseok , namun karena sifat cuek dan tak pekanya membuat Minseok tak menyadari bahwa Lelaki yang menjadi tunangannya ini sangat mencintainya bahkan cenderung melindunginya dari apapun.

BRAAAAAAK

Luhan tetap fokus pada berkas-berkas dimejanya tanpa menghiraukan pelaku penggebrakan pintu ruang kerjanya dengan brutal karena iaa tau siapa pelaku yang dengan manisnya membuka pintu ruangannya.

" Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu " Minseok berlari menghampiri Luhan, duduk dipangkuan Luhan sambil memeluk Luhan erat. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa membalas pelukan Minseok sambil mengusap punggungnya. Luhan tau pasti sebentar lagi Minseok akan menangis mengadukan sesuatu hal yang tidak iaa suka.

" Aku kesal, Junmyeon menggangguku disekolah. Iaa tak percaya jika tuanganku sangat tampan. Iaa mengatakan kalau aku si manja tak mungkin memiliki tunangan tampan yang dewasa hikssss kejam sekali kan kata-katanya hiksss aku kesaaaaal " See, bisa kalian lihat. Beginilah Minseok jika ada sesuatu atau seseorang mengganggunya maka iaa akan langsung menghampiri Luhan dan mengadukannya. Dan Luhan? Dia hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil terus membaca dokumen, tak perlu banyak kata yang akan semakin membuat Minseok marah, cukup mengatakan **" iya aku mengerti "**maka Minseok akan berhenti menangis karena menurutnya Luhan ada dipihaknya, bodoh memang. Luhan cendrung menghindari permasalahan dengan Minseok , tak suka jika Minseok sampai marah karena jika Minseok marah itu petaka baginya.

" Iya aku mengerti jangan hiraukan dia sayang" Minseok mengangguk dalam pelukan Luhan.

" Lu, apakah aku terlihat kekanakan? " Minseok melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menatap Luhan lirih. Luhan sendiri tak begitu memperhatikan Minseok dan masih fokus pada berkas-berkasnya.

" Luuuu kau tak menghiraukan aku? " Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memukul dada Luhan pelan.

" Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan " Luhan menatap Minseok sekilas, menempelkan Minseok pada tubuhnya semakin dekat didalam pangkuannya.

" Diam dulu jangan banyak bergerak, aku sedang memeriksa berkas penting untuk rapat besok " Minseok kembali mempoutkan bibirnya namun menuruti perkataan Luhan. Minseok menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan berkas-berkasnya sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Luhan.

" Masih lama Lu ? " Luhan melirik Minseok sekilas.

" iya " Jawabnya singkat.

" Tapi aku bosaaaaaaaan " Minseok menarik-narik jas Luhan.

" Pulanglah jika bosan " Ucapan Luhan barusan membuat Minseok berdecak sebal, Minseok bangkit dari pangkuan Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Kau menyebalkan, kau mengusirku, kau tak mencintaiku, kau tak menyayangiku, aku marah " Minseok berlari menuju pintu ruangan Luhan membukannya kasar lalu membantingnya dengan keras.

BRAAAAAAAK

Luhan mengehela nafas berat sebelum kembali berkutat pada berkas-berkasnya, bukan iaa tak mau mengejar Minseok tapi berkas itu harus diselesaikan untuk rapat besok. Lagi pula hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi sehingga Luhan terbiasa, cukup membelikan Boneka Panda dan ice cream ukuran jumbo maka amarah Minseok pasti mereda. Karyawan diperusahaan Luhan pun seperti sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Minseok . Terkadang mereka merasa kasihan pada Luhan yang harus mengurus perusahaan yang sedang mengalami kemajuan yang pesat ini dan juga tingkah tunangannya yang kekanakan. Banyak yang tidak suka pada Minseok , menurut mereka Luhan yang hampir terlihat sempurna tak pantas bersanding dengan anak kecil semacam Minseok . Namun lagi-lagi jika cinta sudah bicara apapun akan terlihat sempurna, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Minseok , bagaimanapun kekanakan dan merepotkannya tingkah Minseok namun bagi Luhan Minseok segalanya, Minseok yang terindah dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang dari kantor Luhan, Minseok terus mengurung diri dikamar sambil memeluk Boneka Panda pemberian Luhan saat seminggu lalu iaa marah pada Luhan karena telat menjemputnya pulang les. Minseok menganggap Luhan tak pernah mengerti perasaanya karena tak bisa memenuhi segala keinginannya. Sedikit kesalahan yang Luhan lakukan maka Minseok akan marah, ketika Baekhyun sahabat Minseok menasehatinya agar tak boleh terlalu kekanakan karena Luhan lama-lama akan bosan dan berpaling dengan wanita lain namun jawaban Minseok selalu **" Luhan terlalu mencintaiku dia tak akan sanggup meninggalkanku " .** Baekhyun sendiri angkat tangan, sudah terlalu lelah menasehati Minseok yang sulit untuk diberi tahu. Entahlah Minseok merasa jika iaa marah pada Luhan maka Luhan akan memperhatikannya. Iaa hanya butuh perhatian lebih dari Luhan, Luhan terlalu sibuk dikantor membuatnya kesepian. Orang tua Minseok berada di Jepang mengelola bisnis keluarganya, sedangkan orang tua Luhan berada di Paris juga melanjutkan bisnis keluarganya. Karena di Seoul Minseok hanya seorang diri maka Luhan membawa Minseok tinggal bersamanya diapartemennya, sudah mengantongi izin dari kedua orang tua Minseok tentunya. Luhan yang sudah dianggap dewasa dan matang diberi kepercayaan oleh kedua orang tua Minseok untuk merawat putri semata wayang mereka. Selama tinggal bersama Luhan tak pernah berbuat macam-macam pada Minseok , bahkan Luhan hanya berani mengecup kening atau pipi Minseok , iaa belum berani mencium bibir Minseok walaupun sangat ingin mencobanya. Kepercayaan dari kedua orang tua Minseok yang terutama, sehingga sampai saat ini Luhan menjaga kepercayaan itu sampai nanti mereka akan menikah.

CKLEK

Luhan memasuki kamar Minseok , Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain tak ingin melihat Luhan. Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan duduk disebelah Minseok .

" Min, lihat aku membawa Boneka Panda dan juga 2 cup ice cream ukuran jumbo " Luhan menyodorkan boneka dan juga ice ceram dihadapan Minseok namun ditepis Minseok dengan kasar.

" Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak-anak! Aku tak mau menerima boneka dan ice cream lagi! Aku tak mau diolok-olok Junmyeon lagi karena mengataiku kekanak-kanakan hiksss aku tak sukaaaa aku kesaaaaal " Minseok menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam Boneka Panda yang sejak tadi dipeluknya. Luhan meletakan ice cream dinakas samping tempat tidur Minseok dan meletakan Boneka Panda diatas tempat tidur Minseok lalu membawa Minseok kedalam dekapannya.

" Jangan menangis lagi, kalau tak mau dibilang kekanakan maka jangan menangis lagi " Minseok meronta dalam pelukan Luhan dan melempar Boneka Panda yang tadi dipeluknya kearah wajah Luhan.

BRUK

" Kau sama saja dengan Junmyeon, selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyebalkan yang sangat tak aku sukaiiiii, sekarang kau keluar aku tak mau melihatmu! " Minseok menarik Luhan agar keluar dari kamarnya, Luhan sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Minseok karena tak mau membuat Minseok semakin murka.

BRAK

Luhan menghela nafas karena lagi-lagi menyaksikan kesengsaraan pintu yang selalu menjadi korban amarah Minseok . Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, iaa harus segera istirahat karena besok ada rapat penting yang akan menantinya.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan pagi ini tampak hening, Minseok tak membuka suaranya sejak tadi dan Luhan pun sibuk dengan ponselnya karena banyak email masuk berhubungan dengan rapatnya pagi ini.

" Aku selesai " Minseok beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya.

GREP

" Tunggu sebentar, aku belum selesai sarapan " Minseok menghempaskan tangan Luhan dengan kasar.

" Aku bisa berangkat sendiri, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu diantar kemana-mana " Minseok pergi meninggalkan Luhan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya, sepertinya kali ini Luhan harus bersabar menghadapi tingkah Minseok .

Luhan menyelesaikan sarapan paginya lalu setelah itu bergegas berangkat kekantornya. Pagi ini iaa harus bertemu dengan relasi bisnisnya untuk membicarakan kerja sama yang akan mereka jalani.

.

.

.

Di Sekolah

Sesampainya dikelas Minseok menghempaskan dirinya duduk disamping Baekhyun dan langsung memasang wajah masamnya. Baekhyun melihat itu sudah tau apa yang dialami sahabatnya ini, kejadian seperti ini bukan sekali dua kali iaa melihatnya.

" Biar kutebak, kau pasti bertengkar lagi dengan Kak Luhan ya? " Minseok mengangguk lemah, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa berdecak sebal melihat kelakuan Minseok .

" Mau sampai kapan kau begini? " Minseok mendelik tak suka saat tau sahabatnya ini pasti lagi-lagi akan menghakiminya.

" Dia tak .. " Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan Minseok .

" Tak mungkin meninggalkanmu karena dia mencintaimu? Min ayolah, laki-laki mana yang tahan kalau sikap kekasihnya seperti dirimu? Mungkin selama ini Luhan banyak mengalah, tapi suatu saat nanti iaa pasti akan jengah. Kau perlu ingat kalau dia Lelaki dewasa yang dikelilingi Gadis dewasa, kalau kau terus seperti ini iaa akan berpaling keyang lainnya " Minseok menatap Baekhyun waspada, hatinya sedikit cemas memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

Selama istirahat Minseok hanya duduk diam ditaman, memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun sudah berburu makanan dikantin saat bell istirahat berbunyi.

" Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi benar, Luhan akan berpaling dariku? Tidaaaak Boleeeh aku tak mau tapi tapiii tapiiiii Aaaahhh aku bingung " Minseok terus saja bergumam seorang diri di taman sekolah yang sangat sepi.

Drtttttt Drrrrttttt Drrrtttttt

Minseok mengambil ponselnya yang ditaruh dikantong kemeja seragamnya, dilihatnya nama Luhan yang tertera di ponselnya. Sedikit bimbang mau menjawab apa tidak namun akhirnya Minseok menjawabnya.

" Apa? "

**" Kau sedang istirahat ? "**

" Hmm "

**" kau makan dikantin? "**

" Tidak "

**" Kenapa? "**

" Malas "

**" Masih marah? "**

" Ya "

**" Huft baiklah jika masih marah, aku harus kembali bekerja dan aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau tak bisa menjemputmu ada uru... "**

KLIK

Minseok langsung memutuskan telepon Luhan tanpa menunggu Luhan selesai bicara, tak peduli jika Luhan akan marah nantinya. Minseok sangat kesal saat tahu Luhan tak bisa menjemputnya.

" Dasar menyebalkan, kalau tau aku marah harusnya kau terus membujukku sampai tak marah lagi ! Kalau tau aku tak makan harusnya kau memaksaku agar makan! Kau tak peduli jika aku sakit eoh? Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sihhh? Aku kesaaaaaaal " Maki Minseok pada ponselnya, sebenarnya Luhan yang membuatnya kesal namun ponselnya yang menjadi sasaran kekesalannya. Mendengar bell tanda masuk berbunyi dengan langkah gontai Minseok kembali kekelasnya.

.

.

.

" Min, Kak Luhan menjemputmu? " Baekhyun dan Minseok sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka karena bell pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi.

" Tidak, dia tak bisa menjemputku ada urusan katanya " Jawab Minseok dengan wajah cemberut.

" Jadi kau dirumah sendirian? " Minseok hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

" Bagimana kalau kita ke XOXO Cafe? Disana sedang ada diskon untuk pelajar Min, Bagaimana ? " Minseok sedikit menimbang ajakan Baekhyun , sebenarnya tak ada salahnya kalau ikut dengan Baekhyun karena kalaupun Minseok dirumah Luhan pasti tidak ada disana dan akan pulang kerja nanti malam sedangkan Maid di apartemen Luhan hanya bekerja dari pagi sampai sore hari, sangat membosankan jika langsung pulang.

" Baiklah, sekalian aku mau menginap dirumahmu saja ya? Besok kan libur, aku malas bertemu Luhan dan aku pinjam bajumu "

" Asal kau izin dulu padanya, aku tak mau menampungmu dirumah kalau tidak izin padanya " Minseok mendengus tak suka namun akhirnya iaa pun menganggukan kepalanya dari pada Baekhyun tak mau menampungnya.

" Baiklah, ayo kita jalan sekarang " Minseok merangkul Baekhyun keluar kelas menuju parkiran dimana mobil serta supir Baekhyun sudah menunggu disana. Baekhyun adalah anak dari keluarga berada, ayahnya seorang pengacara handal dan ibunya membuka Byun Vocal Academy jadi tak heran jika Baekhyun jago Nyanyi dan sering mengikuti berbagai lomba Menyanyi.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai juga di XOXO Cafe, merekapun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam cafe namun langkah Minseok tiba-tiba terhenti membuat Baekhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ck, Kenapa berhenti disini? " Baekhyun memperhatikan Minseok yang sedang melihat kearah sebuah mobil.

" Baek , ini kan mobil Luhan " Baekhyun menghampiri Minseok dan memperhatikan mobil itu dan Baekhyun pun merasa itu mobil Luhan karena Luhan sering menjemput Minseok menggunakan mobil itu.

" Iya sih mirip memang, tapi apa kau yakin ini mobilnya? Plat mobilnya sama? Mobil seperti ini ada beberapa orang yang punya "

" Ini memang mobilnya, platnya sama " Minseok terus memandangi mobil Luhan.

" lalu jika itu mobil Luhan kau hanya mau berdiam diri disini seperti orang bodoh dan terus memandangi mobilnya? Kau bisa dikira mau mencuri Bodoh! , ayo kita masuk saja kedalam " Baekhyun menarik tangan Minseok dan berjalan menuju XOXO Cafe.

" Awas saja kalau kulihat dia selingkuh, aku akan mengamuk disana " gerutu Minseok yang masih bisa didengar Baekhyun .

" jangan kebiasaan selalu marah, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu apapun yang akan terjadi nanti " Minseok mengehentikan langkahnya.

" Jadi benar dia selingkuh? " Tanya Minseok dengan bodohnya.

PLETAK

" Hey! Sakit! kenapa malah memukulku? " Minseok meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul Baekhyun .

" Karena kau pantas dipukul, kau bisa tidak sih berfikir dewasa sedikit? Aku tadi hanya mengatakan perumpaan jika memang itu terjadi, tapi kenyataannya itu belum tentu terjadi. Aku tahu kita baru berusia 16 tahun dan Kak Luhan sudah 27 tahun tapi kita harus mengimbangi pola pikirnya juga. Aku berani bertaruh jika kau terus begini, hubungan kalian tak akan sampai kejenjang pernikahan " Baekhyun menatap Minseok dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, bukannya iaa tega pada sahabatnya ini tapi justru karena iaa tak mau Minseok sampai melakukan hal-hal yang akan merusak hubungannya dan Luhan. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun sangat setuju dengan hubungan mereka berdua, karena baginya Luhan adalah pria dewasa yang bisa membimbing sahabatnya yang manja ini dengan baik.

" Kenapa kau menyumpahi aku seperti ini kau tegaaaa " Minseok menundukan wajahnya bersiap untuk menangis, Baekhyun menghela nafas berat kemudian memegang kedua bahu Minseok .

" Min dengar, aku hanya bicara kenyataannya. Aku memang harus berbicara seperti ini agar kau sedikit merubah sifatmu yang manja, pemarah, kekanakan, dan juga keras kepala ini " Minseok menganggukan kepalanya.

" Iya iya " Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Minseok .

" Anak pintar, Ayo kita masuk kedalam " Baekhyun dan Minseok kembali masuk kedalam cafe, begitu mereka masuk diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh penjuru cafe. Pandangan mereka terhenti pada 3 orang Lelaki yang duduk dipojokan cafe yang salah satunya mereka kenal, Luhan bersama 2 Lelaki lain duduk disana.

" Itu Luhan kan Min? " Minseok hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

" Kau ingin menghampirinya? " Minseok menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

" Aku masih marah padanya, tidak lucu jika aku tiba-tiba menghampirinya terlebih lagi ada relasi bisnisnya lebih baik kita cari kursi lain saja. Ayo baek... " Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kursi yang strategis yang tak dapat terlihat dari meja Luhan namun masih bisa dijangkau Minseok agar bisa memperhatikan Luhan. Huft mulut bicara marah, tapi hati siapa yang bisa dibohongi.

" Kau ini mulai lagi, seharusnya ka.. Ya Tuhan, Luhan melihat kearah kita Min " Baekhyun tiba-tiba panik saat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya dan juga Minseok . Terlihat Luhan bicara dengan 2 Lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya setelah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju Minseok dan Baekhyun berdiri.

" Baek, bagaimana ini Luhan kemari " Minseok menggengam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"tenang dan bersikap biasalah " Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Minseok saat Luhan hampir mendekat kearah mereka, Minseok menahan nafasnya sejenak kemudian membuangnya perlahan.

" Kalian disini? " Tanya Luhan begitu sampai dihadapan Minseok dan Baekhyun .

" Iya Kak , kami berencana ingin makan siang disini " jawab Baekhyun sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

" Kau tak memberitahuku mau kemari? " Luhan mendekati Minseok namun karena gugup Minseok malah membuang mukanya kearah lain tak ingin memandang Luhan. Melihat itu Baekhyun hanya merutuki Minseok didalam hatinya.

" Kau masih marah padaku? " Luhan terus memperhatikan wajah Minseok .

" Tidak Kak, Minseok sudah tak marah lagi mungkin dia hanya lemas karena saat istirahat tadi tak makan sama sekali, iya kan Min ? " Baekhyun menyenggol tangan Minseok tapi tak ada respon apapun dari Minseok .

" baiklah, Ayo kita kesana kau harus makan " Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok menuju meja yang ditempatinya dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dibelakang mereka.

" Chanyeol, Lay perkenalkan ini Minseok tunanganku dan ini Baekhyun sahabat Minseok " Lelaki bernama Chanyeol dan Lay mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Minseok dan Baekhyun yang mengenakan seragam SMA, Lay mengerutkan keningnya melihat itu sedangkan Chanyeol yang selama ini menjadi tempat curhat Luhan karena mereka satu asrama saat kuliah dulu sudah tak terkejut lagi melihat Minseok dengan seragam sekolahnya, iaa hanya memfokuskan diri dengan sahabat Minseok aka Baekhyun yang kini juga menatapnya.

" Mereka masih SMA? " Tanya Lelaki bernama Lay ragu.

" Ya, selama ini aku hanya bercerita pada Chanyeol saja mengenai hubunganku dengan Minseok , iaa masih 16 tahun ngomong-ngomong " Lay hanya manganggukan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum kepada Minseok .

" Min, ini Chanyeol yang sering aku ceritakan dan ini Lay, dulu dia senior kami saat di universitas " Minseok membungkukan tubuhnya pada Lay .

" Yasudah duduklah " Lay memepersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Minseok duduk dipojok dan Luhan disamping Minseok sedangkan Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol yang disebelahnya ada Lay.

" Maaf aku lama ditoilet, eh Siapa ini? " Seorang Gadis dengan dress hitam ketat membungkus tubuh rampingnya dan blezer warna putih dengan bagian dada sedikit terbuka membuatnya terlihat seksi tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja Luhan.

" Ahh Zitao, kenalkan ini Minseok tunanganku dan itu Baekhyun, sahabat tunanganku " Gadis yang bernama Zitao itu menatap Minseok dari atas sampai bawah.

" Tunanganmu anak SMA? " Tanya Zitao tak percaya, sedangkan Minseok menatap Zitao tak suka.

" Ya seperti itulah " Jawab Luhan sambil memberikan menu makanan pada Minseok dan Baekhyun . Zitao langsung duduk disamping Luhan, membuat Minseok tak suka melihatnya.

" Kalian pesanlah makanan yang kalian suka" Setelah itu Luhan sibuk bicara dengan Chanyeol, Lay dan juga Zitao sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan soal pekerjaan. Minseok dan Baekhyun sibuk memesan makanan dan pelayan yang sibuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Baekhyun dan Minseok sibuk memperhatikan Luhan dan yang lainnya yang sedang bicara serius.

DRRTTT DRRTTT

Minseok merogoh kantong seragamnya dan mengambil ponselnya, dilihatnya Baekhyun mengirimkannya sms membuat Minseok bingung mengapa Baekhyun mengiriminya sms padahal dia ada didepannya.

**_From : Baekhyun _**

**_Min, waspadalah pada Gadis bernama Zitao itu_**

**_To : Baekhyun _**

**_Kenapa?_**

**_From : Baekhyun _**

**_Sepertinya iaa menyukai Luhan, sedari tadi iaa menempel pada Luhan_**

Minseok melirik kearah Zitao dan Luhan dan Minseok membulatkan matanya saat Zitao dengan sengaja memegang jari tangan Luhan. Mendadak iaa panas dan siap mengamuk namun tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali begetar.

**_From : Baekhyun _**

**_Kendalikan emosimu jangan permalukan dirimu didepan Gadis itu_**

Minseok menghela nafas sejenak meredakan emosinya sesaat, perkataan Baekhyun benar jika iaa lagsung mengamuk tak menutup kemungkinan teman-teman Luhan mengecapnya kekanakan dan ilfil padanya.

SRET

Luhan menghentikan bicaranya dan melihat kearah Minseok saat kedua tangan Minseok melingkar ditangannya dengan posesif.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Minseok , sedangkan Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ditangan Luhan. Minseok melirik kearah Zitao yang menatapnya tak suka, Luhan sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Minseok dan membiarkannya lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang tertunda tadi. Tak lama makanan pesanan merekapun datang, mereka akhirnya memfokuskan pada makanan. Minseok yang paling tidak bersemangat dan sibuk melirik kearah Luhan dan Zitao. Melihat Minseok hanya makan sedikit Luhan menghentikan makannya.

" kenapa makanmu sedikit? " Semua orang memandang kearah Minseok dan makanan di piringnya yang hanya berkurang sedikit.

" Tidak " Jawab Minseok namun kembali meneruskan makannya dengan tak bersemangat. Luhan merebut sendok ditangan Minseok dan mengambil nasi dan juga lauk lalu menyodorkannya didepan mulut Minseok .

" Aaaa buka mulutmu, biar aku suapi " Dalam hati Minseok berlonjak senang saat Luhan ingin menyuapinya namun saat melirik kearah Zitao ternyata Zitao sedang menatap remeh kearahnya membuat Minseok yang tadinya ingin membuka mulutnya mengurungkan niatnya dan langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat kemudian mengambil sendok ditangan Luhan.

" Aku bisa sendiri " Setelah itu Minseok langsung melahap makanan yang ada dipiringnya tanpa henti membuat Luhan khawatir dan yang lainnya memandang aneh sekaligus bingung dengan tingkah Minseok sedangkan Baekhyun kembali merutuki kebodohan sahabatnya itu dalam hati.

Setelah selesai makan mereka bergegas keluar dan berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, Luhan menggandeng tangan Minseok namun iaa masih fokus bicara dengan Chanyeol. Setelah sampai didepan mobil Luhan, mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

" Min, kau pulang dengan Baekhyun kan? " tanya Luhan.

" Kenapa? " Minseok menatap Luhan bingung.

" Lay dan Chanyeol harus segera kembali ke kantor sedangkan Zitao harus pergi kerumah sakit dan tadi aku berjanji akan mengantarkannya, kau pulang dengan Baekhyun saja ya? " Minseok dengan spontan menggeleng dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Luhan.

" Lu, aku dan Lay duluan ya, Bye Minseok , Baekhyun , Zitao aku kami duluan ya " Chanyeol dan Lay pergi duluan karena mereka harus cepat kembali ke kantor sedangkan Baekhyun dan Zitao menunggu Minseok dan juga Luhan.

" Min, aku harus mengantar Zitao " Minseok semakin mengeratkan pegangan ditangan Luhan.

"Aku tidak mauuuu, aku mau kau yang mengantarku. Pokoknya aku tak mau tau! " Minseok menatap Luhan marah, Luhan melirik kearah Zitao yang menatapnya sedih membuatnya tak tega karena sudah berjanji pada Zitao tadi.

" Min, aku mohon minta pengertiannya, aku sudah berjanji pada Zitao , aku janji besok aku akan membawamu ketaman bermain" Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Minseok dengan paksa kemudian berjalan kearah Zitao namun Minseok kembali menahan ujung jasnya membuat Luhan mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya.

" Jika kau tetap pergi maka aku tak akan mau bicara denganmu lagi " Luhan langsung membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar petisi dari Minseok . Luhan menatap Minseok tajam, iaa selama ini selalu menuruti keinginan Minseok , namun kenapa Minseok tak pernah mengerti dirinya sedikitpun.

" berhenti bertingkah kekanakan, aku hanya mengantarkan Zitao kerumah sakit setelah itu aku kembali kekantor, kau bisa pulang dengan Baekhyun " Luhan kembali berbalik arah dan melangkah mendekati Zitao namun baru langkah ketiga Minseok kembali berteriak.

" Aku akan benar-benar tak mau bicara denganmu! " Luhan geram lama-lama menghadapi tingkah Minseok dan enggan untuk meoleh kearahnya.

" Cukup! Jangan selalu bertingkah kekanakan jika tak mau aku muak dengan sikapmu itu! " Setelah itu Luhan menarik tangan Zitao masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang sudah berlinang air mata. Baekhyun menghampiri Minseok dan memeluk lalu mengusap punggung Minseok mencoba menenangkan.

" Luhan muak padaku hikssss dia tak mencintaiku lagi hiksssss "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan bersiap untuk pulang keapartemennya setelah selesai menandatangani berkas pentingnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya begetar. Luhan merogoh kantong celanannya dan megeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana.

**From : Baekhyun **

**Kakak , malam ini Minseok menginap dirumahku**

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat, sepertinya Minseok berniat menghindarinya, Luhan segera mengetik balasan untuk Baekhyun .

**To : Baekhyun **

**Katakan padanya aku akan menjemputnya sekarang**

**From : Baekhyun **

**Tapi Minseok sudah tidur, lelah menangis : (**

**To : Baekhyun **

**Tak apa, aku akan tetap menjemputnya**

**From : Baekhyun **

**Baiklah, aku tunggu**

Setelah membaca pesan terakhir Baekhyun , Luhan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kantor dan melaju kerumah Baekhyun . Selama perjalanan Luhan merenung, sedikit merutuki dirinya yang bicara kelewatan pada Minseok tadi. Maksud dia hanya tak ingin Minseok bertindak kekanakan, Luhan memang senang saat melihat Minseok bermanja-manja padanya namun iaa juga ingin Minseok bersikap dewasa, maksudnya menjadi wanita yang bisa menempatkan dirinya dalam segala situasi. Bukan maksud Luhan lebih memilih Zitao dari pada Minseok tapi tadi iaa terlanjur berjanji pada Zitao dan akan merasa tidak enak jika dibatalkan begitu saja. Namun iaa sadar tak seharusnya mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dan menuruti emosinya seperti tadi. Tak terasa Luhan sudah sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun , iaa mematikan mesin mobilnya lalu keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah Baekhyun .

TING TONG TING TONG

" Tunggu sebentar " Terdengar suara Baekhyun dari dalam.

CKLEK

" Ah Kakak cepat sekali sampainya " Baekhyun mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dan dengan sopan Luhan masuk kedalam rumah Baekhyun .

" kebetulan jalanan tak begitu macet, Minseok dimana? " Luhan menghempaskan dirinya disofa ruang tamu Baekhyun setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh Baekhyun .

" Ada dikamarku, masih tidur setelah menangis seharian " Luhan tersenyum kecut, iaa sudah mengira pasti Minseok akan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" Maaf kalau aku terkesan ikut campur kak , tapi aku hanya meminta tolong jangan bicara seperti tadi lagi dengan Minseok , dia begitu terpuruk mendengarnya. Aku mengerti pasti Kakak lelah karena sikap Minseok selama ini, tapi Kakak harus tau kalau sikap manjanya selama ini karena iaa butuh perhatian lebih dari Kakak . Sebelum kalian bertunangan, Minseok tak pernah kekurangan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Sekarang dia hidup jauh dari orang tuanya, selain pada Kakak dan padaku pada siapa lagi dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang? " Luhan terdiam sejenak memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun , iaa sadar kalau selama ini iaa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan terkadang mengacuhkan Minseok dihari libur sekalipun.

" Ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas sarannya, sekarang aku akan membawa Minseok pulang " Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Luhan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Orang tua Baekhyun belum pulang kerja sehingga Luhan tak canggung untuk memasuki kamar Baekhyun . Saat pintu kamar terbuka, Luhan melihat Minseok yang tertidur sambil meringkuk dengan mata sembab yang terpejam dan itu cukup membuat hatinya teriris. Dengah hati-hati Luhan menyelipkan tangan kanannya dileher Minseok dan tangan kiri dilekukan kaki Minseok lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style.

" Baek , bisa bantu aku membawakan tas Minseok ? " Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengambil tas Minseok yang ada atas meja belajarnya. Luhan dengan hati-hati menggendong Minseok dan mendudukannya didepan, Luhan mengambil tas Minseok yang disodorkan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya dibelakang, setelah menutup pintu belakang Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun .

" Terima Kasih sudah menenangkan Minseok , aku pulang dulu " Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan .

Selama perjalanan pulang Luhan sesekali melirik kearah Minseok yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, Luhan mengelus pipi dan kepala Minseok dengan sayang.

" Maaf ya " Lirih Luhan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah, jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam dan jalanan sudah tak terlalu padat lagi sehingga Luhan sampai keapartemennya dengan cepat. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya dibesmen, Luhan menggendong tas Minseok dibelakang kemudian menggendong Minseok ala koala ( dari depan maksudnya ) Kemudian menenteng tas kerjanya lalu berjalan menaiki lift yang ada dibesmen.

Setelah menekan digit kode apartemennya, iaa segera melangkah memasuki kamar Minseok , direbahkan tubuh Minseok dengan hati-hati. Menaruh tas Minseok diatas meja belajarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Minseok dan mengambil piyama bermotif Panda . Dengan telaten dan hati-hati Luhan membuka seragam Minseok dan menggantinya dengan piyama, ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan melakukan ini. Minseok memang sering lupa mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung tertidur begitu saja, tak sedikitpun Luhan bernafsu pada Minseok . Bukan karena tak mencintainya, justru karena Luhan sangat mencintai Minseok dan menjaga Minseok dengan hati-hati maka dari itu iaa menekan nafsunya pada Minseok sampai iaa bisa mengendalikan diri didepan Minseok . Lagi-lagi karena Luhan terlalu menyayangi dan mencintai Minseok .

Setelah selesai memakaikan Minseok piyama Luhan memandang lekat wajah Minseok yang tertidur pulas, guratan kesedihan terlihat jelas meski matanya terpejam. Luhan menyibakan poni didahi Minseok lalu mengecupnya lama, mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan sebelum melepaskan kecupan itu dan bangkit sambil membawa seragam kotor Minseok .

.

.

.

Sinar mentari sudah mulai naik dan bangun dari tidur malamnya, sinarnya yang menyilaukan membuat gadis mungil yang sedang tidur merasa sedikit terganggu. Minseok menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mengintip dari celah matanya yang terpejam untuk melihat sekeliling namun matanya terbuka lebar ketika menyadari iaa berada dikamarnya sendiri.

" Kapan aku pulang? " Minseok menengok kesana kemari mencari tasnya, Minseok langsung beranjak dari tidurnya saat melihat tas sekolahnya berada diatas meja belajar. Minseok merogoh tasnya mencari ponsel dan saat ketemu Minseok melihat pesan Masuk.

**From : Baekhyun **

**Min, semalam Kak Luhan menjemputmu pulang**

Minseok meletakan ponselnya diatas meja belajar tak berniat membalas pesan Baekhyun , sekarang Minseok bingung apa yang harus iaa lakukan. Sungguh iaa belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Luhan , tak tahu harus bagaimana. Minseok melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil beberapa helai pakaian ganti dilemarinya.

Setelah selesai mandi Minseok duduk diam diatas ranjangnya, sebenarnya dia lapar tapi jika dia keluar kamar pasti akan bertemu Luhan sejujurnya dia belum siap bertemu dengan Luhan . Minseok mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun .

**" Halo "**

" Baekhyun sedang apa? "

**" Aku sedang bersantai dan kau menggangguku "**

" Baek kemarilah temani aku "

**" Memang tunanganmu kemana? "**

" Ishhh apa kau lupa kejadian kemarin? Aku tak mau bertemu dan berinteraksi dengannya makanya kau datanglah " Minseok meremas-remas bantal yang ada dipangkuannya.

**" Mulai lagi sifat kekanakanmu, masalah itu harus dihadapi bukan dihindari "** Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar Baekhyun menceramahinya, ayolah saat ini yang Minseok butuhkan bukan ceramah tapi teman agar bisa menghindari tunangannya yang menyebalkan dan juga tak peka itu.

" Baekhyun kau tega padaku " Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telepon sana.

**" Kau lebih tega padaku jika memintaku berada ditengah-tengah orang yang sedang menabuh genderang peperangan "** Jawab Baekhyun sengit.

" Yasudah terserah jika kau tak mau! Menyebalkan " TUT TUT TUT Minseok mematikan sepihak telepon dari Baekhyun . Benar-benar menyebalkan jika memiliki teman seperti Baekhyun , kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terkadang pedas. Minseok menghela nafas sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa lapar.

.

.

**Minseok POV**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku lapaaaaar tapi tapi tapiii tak mungkin kan aku keluar dari kamar ini, kulirik jam yang tergantung didinding kamarku, sudah jam 12.30 siang pantas saja perutku lapar. Ck Apa Luhan benar-benar muak dan tak peduli padaku? Seharusnya kan dia menghampiriku kekamar, mencoba membujukku agar tak marah lalu mengajakku makan diluar agar aku senang lalu pergi berkencan. Ini kan hari libur, tapi aku dengan bodohnya terkurung didalam kamar ini dan sialnya lagi dalam keadaan kelaparan. Ck kalau saja aku tak mencintainya aku sudah menyusul Orang tuaku ke Jepang. Tapi sayangnya aku terlalu mencintainya jadi aku tak mungkin bisa meninggalkannya. Ck aku tak tahan perutku perih dan cacing menyebalkan ini meronta meminta makanannya.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan keluar kamar, saat pintu kamar terbuka aku melirik kekanan dan kekiri. Ternyata sepi, apa Luhan tak ada dirumah yah? Kok sepi sekali, aah sudahlah lebih bagus jika dia tak ada dirumah, aku bisa leluasa mengisi perutku lalu kembali kekamar dengan segera dari pada bertemu dengannya. Aku terus melangkahkan kaki kedapur, saat sampai didapur aku melihat dimeja makan ada makanan yang kelihatannya masih utuh. Apa Luhan belum memakannya? Maid yang bekerja disini pasti sudah pulang 30 menit lalu, kalau hari libur biasanya maid hanya bekerja setengah hari. Aku baru saja bersiap untuk duduk namun terdengar suara seseorang yang tak kuharapkan muncul malah muncul sekarang.

" Kau baru bangun? " Kulihat Luhan berjalan kearah kursi yang biasa iaa duduki, saat ini aku masih berdiri karena aku membatalkan niatku untuk duduk dan makan saat iaa muncul dihadapanku.

" Hmm " Aku menjawab singkat tanpa melihat kearahnya. Luhan mulai mengambil beberapa lauk dan memasukan kemulutnya, aaah sepertinya itu enak dan aku mauuuuu tapi tidak tidak tidaaaak kalau aku makan artinya aku mempermalukan diriku tapiiii jika aku tak makan aku kelaparan. Aduh bagaimana ini, aku sungguh lapar.

" Kenapa masih berdiri? Tak makan? " Luhan menghentikan acara makannya dan menatapku.

" Aku, tak lapar " Jawabku sambil membuang muka, aku tak bisa jika ditatap seperti itu membuatku tak tahan ingin memeluknya saja sih iihhhh.

" Yasudah, aku makan dulu ya " Apaaaaaa , dia melanjutkan makannya ? Dia tak menyuruhku bahkan memaksaku untuk makan? Tak tau apa kalau aku lapar? Ini menyebalkaaaaan, bahkan meminta maaf karena kejadian kemarin saja tidak. Aku menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, baiklah lebih baik aku kembali kekamar dari pada dia memergokiku menahan tangis. Aku membalikan tubuhku mulai berjalan kearah kamar, aku berharap dia memanggilku dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Tapi setelah lima langkah dia tak juga memanggilku, aku menengok kearahnya dan ternyata dia sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Benar-benar jadi Lelaki tak peka, apa benar dia mencintaiku? Kenapa sikapnya seakan tidak peduli padaku? Aku memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

BRAK

Aku sengaja melakukannya, biar dia sadar dan tahu jika aku marah padanya. Kesal sekali rasanya jika diperlakukan seperti ini, jika sedari awal dia tak mencintaiku buat apa dia mengajaku bertunangan. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku yah basah oleh air mata kedalam bantal, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Perasaanku kesal ditambah perutku lapar, lengkap sudah penderitaanku hikssss.

.

.

**Minseok POV End**

BRAK

Luhan berjengkit kaget saat mendengar suara pintu dari kamar Minseok yang terbanting keras. **" Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu? "** Guman Luhan . Namun Luhan tak mengambi pusing, iaa tetap melanjutkan makannya namun tiba-tiba ponsel disakunya bergetar mau tak mau iaa menghentikan makannya dan mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari Chanyeol itu.

" Hmm " Jawab Luhan dengan malas.

**" Lu persiapkan dirimu, aku, Lay dan Zitao sedang dalam perjalanan keapartemenmu "** Luhan sedikit terkejut karena Chanyeol memberitahunya tiba-tiba.

" Hey! kalian ini kenapa tiba-tiba? aiisshh"

**" Hahaha jangan frustasi begitu, justru kedatangan kami akan meramaikan hari liburmu hahaha "**Luhan mencibir saat mendengar Chanyeol bicara seperti itu.

" Yasudah aku tunggu " Setelah telepon ditutup Luhan tak lagi melanjutkan makannya dan membereskan piring bekas makannya. Setelah semua beres Luhan berjalan menuju kamar dan terhenti tiba-tiba didepan kamar Minseok . Luhan meraih knop pintu hendak membuka pintu kamar Minseok .

CEK CEK CEK

" Kenapa Minseok mengunci pintunya? " Luhan mengetok-ngetok kamar Minseok namun tak ada jawaban.

" Apa dia tertidur lagi? Bukankah baru saja bangun tadi? " Luhan pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

" Eunghhhh " Minseok melengkuh dari tidurnya dan mengerjapkan matanya yang tadi terpejam sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Sedikit pusing karena lelah menangis tadi, Minseok mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Setelah pusingnya agak hilang, Minseok berjalan kearah kamar mandi lalu membasuhnya.

Kruuukk Kruuukkk

" Mamaaaaa Aku lapaaaaar, " Minseok cemberut sambil memandang wajahnya dicermin, matanya sembab dan kentara sekali habis menangis. Dengan langkah gontai Minseok keluar dari kamarnya, lebih baik iaa makan dari pada pingsan. Saat Minseok berjalan menuju dapur dia berpas-pasan dengan Zitao dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut setangah mati, sedangkan Zitao sendiri menatap Minseok dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu berdecih kemudian meninggalkan Minseok begitu saja.

**" Untuk apa nenek lampir itu kemari? "** Batin Minseok .

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin mencari tahu namun sekarang ini perutnyalah yang terpenting, saat Minseok melihat meja makan ternyata hanya sisa-sia makanannya saja yang tersisa. Minseok kesal melihat itu, iaa berjalan menuju ruang TV dan dilihatnya Luhan sedang mengobrol-ngobol dengan Chanyeol, Lay dan Zitao yang duduk disampingnya.

"oh, kau sudah bangun? " Tanya Luhan saat melihat Minseok berdiri disampingnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

" Siapa yang menghabiskan makanan? " Tanya Minseok dengan dinginnya.

" Oh, tadi aku makan berdua dengan Chanyeol,Kenapa? " Tanya Zitao sambil menatap Minseok angkuh.

" Kenapa Sayang ? " Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba mendekati Minseok namun Minseok memundurkan tubuhnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Luhan , Chanyeol dan Lay bingung sedangkan Zitao bersikap acuh.

" Aku lapaaaaaaar, aku belum makan apapun! Terakhir makan kemarin saat di XOXO Cafe hiksss menyebalkaaaan " Minseok membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari kembali memasuki kamarnya.

BRAK

" Ya Tuhan, anak itu kasar sekali membanting pintu, kau tak salah memilih tunangan Lu ? " Ucap Zitao dengan nada mengejek. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah karena menghabiskan makanan pun angkat bicara.

" Coba kau bujuk Minseok dulu Lu , aku akan memesankannya makanan " Lay sendiri hanya diam dan memperhatikan saja. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Minseok .

CKLEK

" Sayang " Luhan menghampiri Minseok yang duduk ditempat tidurnya menangis sambil memeluk Boneka.

" Sudahlah, hanya masalah makanan kan? Chanyeol sedang memesankanmu makanan sekarang" Minseok bungkam tak berniat menjawab Luhan . Dengan perlahan Luhan menggendong Minseok dan memindahkanya kedalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya dari belakang, kalau orang lain melihat mereka persis seperti paman yang sedang menenangkan keponakannya yang menangis -.-

" Jangan menangis, hanya makanan kenapa sekesal ini hmm? " Luhan menghapus air mata, Minseok memukul-mukul dada Luhan dan Luhan tak berontak. Biarlah Minseok menyalurkan kekesalan pada dirinya, yang penting perasaan Minseok bisa sedikit meredakan amarahnya.

" Hikssss menyebalkan! dasar tak peka! " Minseok menghentikan pukulannya didada Luhan dan tangisnya dikit demi sedikit mereda, setelah reda Luhan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

" Mau mengeluhkan isi hatimu padaku ? " Tanya Luhan kini dengan nada lembut.

" Aku kesaaaal, kemarin menyakiti hatiku dan mengatakan muak padaku, membawaku pulang lalu hari ini besikap seperti tak pernah berbuat salah padaku, meminta maafpun tidak, kau sebenarnya sayang padaku tidak? Kau mencintaiku tidak? Sekarang saat aku kelaparan dan menangis menahan perih diperut kau malah mengatakan hanya makanan? Kau tidak takut aku sakit? kau menyebalkan hikssss " Luhan memeluk Minseok erat.

" Aku kemarin salah bicara, tak perlu dimasukan kedalam hati, aku juga sudah minta maaf padamu saat kau tertidur semalam. Tadi aku sudah menanyaimu soal makan juga tapi kau tidak lapar, lalu dimana letak kesalahanku? " Minseok melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menatap Luhan frustasi.

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan dan Minseok menengok kearah pintu kamar bersamaan, Minseok menghapus air matanya lalu bangkit dari pangkuan Luhan dan berjalan menuju pintu namun Luhan menahan tangannya tapi saat itu juga Minseok menghempaskan tangan Luhan lalu berjalan kembali dan membukakan pintu kamarnya, munculah Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan plastik isi makanan dihadapan Minseok .

" Maaf karena aku menghabiskan makananmu, itu karena aku tidak tahu jika kau belum makan apapun dari kemarin, ini aku membelikanmu makanan. Segeralah makan sebelum dingin. " Minseok melihat bungkusan isi makanan tersebut kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

" Terima Kasih " Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman setelah itu Chanyeol ingin berlalu dari sana tapi Minseok menahan tangannya.

GREP

Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya menatap tangannya yang digenggam Minseok dengan tatapan bingung, lalu Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang menatap mereka intens membuat Chanyeol salah tingkah kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan Minseok .

"Kakak Tampan?" Luhan dan Chanyeol sama-sama terbeliak kaget mendengar minseok memanggil chanyeol dengan panggilan yang cheesy seperti itu. terlebih lagi Luhan.

"Ke... kenapa? " tanya Chanyeol terbata-bata, iaa gugup saat melihat Luhan yang menatapnya intens seperti itu. Chanyeol melihat Luhan berjalan menghampiri mereka membuat Chanyeol kembali salah tingkah.

" Hmm Kakak mau tidak menemaniku makan? Aku tak sukaaa makan sendiri, temani aku Yaaaa" Minseok melakukan aegyo dengan menunjukan puppy eyes nya dan menarik-narik ujung kemeja Chanyeol dengan manjanya, Chanyeol menelan salivanya berat karena melihat tatapan cemburu yang menguar dari diri Luhan .

" Kan ada Luhan , biar Luhan saja yang menemanimu " Minseok menggeleng keras kemudian menengokan kepalanya kearah Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan sinis.

" Aku malas makan dengan orang yang tak peduli padaku, tak mencemaskan aku, aku lebih baik makan dengan Kakak saja yang perhatian padaku, Ayo " Minseok menarik tangan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol kembali menolak, mereka pergi menyisakan Luhan yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan mengepal menahan amarah.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan Minseok dan Chanyeol ikut berkumpul diruang TV bersama Luhan , Lay dan Zitao. Posisi duduk mereka Luhan duduk dengan Zitao disamping kirinya, Lay sendiri duduk disofa single kusus untuk satu orang, Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Lay . Zitao sengaja merapatkan duduknya dengan Luhan agar Minseok cemburu dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil sehingga iaa bisa mengejeknya tapi yang dia lihat Minseok malah duduk disamping Chanyeol dan bisa Zitao lihat tatapan tajam Luhan yang terarah pada Minseok dan Chanyeol. Lay diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah Luhan sejak tadi, iaa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Lay sendiri menyadari tatapan cemburu yang Luhan arahkan untuk Chanyeol dan Minseok tapi iaa bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang lain kecuali orang itu meminta bantuan padanya. Lay juga memperhatikan Zitao yang sejak tadi menmpel pada Luhan , Lay tahu kalau selama ini Zitao menyukai Luhan bahkan semenjak mereka kuliah dulu. Namun Luhan hanya menganggap Zitao sebagai sahabat tak lebih, Lay menilai Minseok sangat baik dan cocok menjadi pendamping Luhan namun sifat Minseok yang kekanakan sedikit banyak akan memperhambat hubungan mereka ditambah lagi sifat Luhan yang tak peka, itu menurut Lay .

" Kakak , apa kau sudah punya pacar? " tanya Minseok pada Chanyeol, membuat Luhan , Zitao, dan Lay menatap kearahnya.

" Belum " Jawab Chanyeol.

" Benarkah?" tanya Minseok antusias menimbulkan kecurigaan dihati Luhan .

" Iya, kenapa? " Minseok mendekatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol dan berbisik perlahan agar tak terdengar oleh Luhan , Zitao dan Lay . Bodohnya Minseok tentu saja tak akan terdengar tapi cukup menimbulkan kecurigaan dari mereka terutama Luhan yang hatinya sudah panas sejak tadi.

**" Kau mau tidak aku jodohkan dengan sahabatku yang kemarin aku kenalkan, dia juga belum punya pacar dan sepertinya dia menyukaimu "** Bisik Minseok ditelinga Chanyeol.

" Benarkah?" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol terpekik senang mendengar ucapan Minseok , Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok dengan mata berbinar.

" tentu saja aku mauuu " Luhan benar-benar sudah diujung tanduk, iaa mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat hingga telapak tangannya memutih. Melihat itu Lay berinisiatif untuk segera membawa Chanyeol pergi dari situ.

" Ah sepertinya ini sudah sore lebih baik kita pulang saja " Ajak Lay pada Chanyeol dan Zitao, Chanyeol menatap Lay sedikit kesal.

" Yak Hyuuung kenapa pulang sekarang? Aku masih ingin bicara dengan Minseok " Begitu polosnya Chanyeol saat bicara sampai-sampai tak menyadari aura membunuh dari diri Luhan , Lay menghampiri Chanyeol dan menariknya untuk bangkit.

" lebih baik pulang, kita sudah terlalu lama disini, Ayo Zitao-ah" Zitao pun bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap Lay bingung **" Bukankah rencananya kita akan disini sampai malam yah "** Batin Zitao.

" Lu , kami pulang dulu yah, Terima Kasih sudah menerima kami disini " Lay menepuk bahu Luhan dan hanya dibalas Luhan dengan anggukan saja.

" Sebentar Hyung " Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangan Lay dan kembali menghampiri Minseok sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada Minseok .

" Min, berikan nomor ponselmu padaku, kita harus bicara lebih banyak soal tadi " Minseok mengambil ponsel dari tangan Chanyeol lalu mengetikan nomornya. Luhan semakin geram, Lay semakin cemas dan Zitao yang semakin bingung sedangkan Chanyeol dan Minseok semakin tak menyadari keadaan. Rumit.

" Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengsmsmu oke? Baiklah aku pulang dulu, Luhan Bye " Lay pun menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar apartemen Luhan diikuti Zitao dari belakang.

BLAM

" Sudah puas? " Minseok menatap Luhan bingung.

" Puas apa? " Luhan berdecih kemudian berdecak pinggang dihadapan Minseok .

" Bertanya puas apa? Mengataiku tak peka tapi kau sendiri juga tak peka " Ucap Luhan dengan sinisnya, Minseok sendiri yang masih marah pada Luhan bersikap acuh dan meninggalkan Luhan menuju kamarnya membuat Luhan semakin mengeram marah, diikutinya Minseok kekamar.

BRAK

Luhan membanting pintu dengan keras membuat Minseok terkejut dan menatap Luhan ketakutan.

" Sudah puas bermesra-mesraan dengan Chanyeol hmm? " Minseok langsung menyadari arti ucapan Luhan .

" Aku tak bermesra-mesraan " Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan mencengkram kedua bahu Minseok membuat Minseok meringis.

" Luuuuu sakiiiiiit lepaskaaaaaan " Minseok mulai merengek kesakitan, Luhan pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Minseok .

" Aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Chanyeol, kenapa mencurigaiku dengan sahabatmu sendiri sih? " Minseok mengusap-usap bahunya yang terasa sakit sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Harusnya aku yang curiga padamu dan Zitao yang selalu menempel padamu, aku juga tak suka kau dekat dengan Zitao, aku tak suka saat dia menatapmu intens tapi kau seolah menikmati saat dia menempel padamu, apa kau suka padanya? Apa karena dia dewasa? Cantik? Sexy? Kau lebih suka padanya kan dari pada aku yang kekanakan, tak cantik, tak sexhmmmpphhtttt " Omongan Minseok terhenti saat tiba-tiba Luhan membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman Luhan . Hati Minseok berdetak, ini ciuman pertamanya juga ciuman pertama yang Luhan berikan padanya setelah satu tahun bertunangan. Kakinya melemas mendapatkan serangan yang menyenangkan ini secara tiba-tiba, Bibir Luhan begitu lembut namun sedikit kasar saat menciumnya membuatnya merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Luhan menatap minseok intens setelah melepas pagutan liarnya pada minseok. Lelaki itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Min..."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Semburat merah tak terelakan lagi dari pipi keduanya, Luhan membuang pandangannya kearah lain setelah itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Minseok yang masih shock sekaligus bahagia.

BLAM

Seakan tersadar Minseok menatap pintu kamarnya yang ditutup oleh Luhan . Senyuman terukir diwajahnya, Minseok menaiki ranjangnya dan mulai meloncat-loncat diatas ranjang menyalurkan rasa gembiranya.

" Kyaaaaa Luhan menciumku hahaha Kyaaaa Kyaaaa Kyaaaaaaa " Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, menggantukan kakinya diudara lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. Minseok mengigit bantalnya gemas sekaligus malu saat mengingat ciumannya dengan Luhan tadi.

" Ahhhh aku malu aku maluuu aku maluuuuu kyaaaaaa " Minseok menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan bantal.

Drrrtt Drrtttt Drttttt

Minseok melirik kearah meja belajarnya saat mendengar getar dari ponselya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya, saat melihat nama Baekhyun yang tertera dengan semangat Minseok mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun .

" Kyaaaaaaaa Baekhyuuuuuuuunnnn " Teriak Minseok dengan gembiranya.

**" Hey! Jangan berteriak begitu, kau mau aku menjadi tuli ya? "** Terdengar suara decakan dari seberang sana.

" Hehe Maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat dan senang hihihi " Minseok berjalan kearah cermin yang menggantung dikamarnya, dipandangi wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum dan semburat merah yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

**" Apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu? Hmm biar kutebak, apa kau sudah baikan dengan Kak Luhan lalu kau dibelikan boneka Panda yang banyak? "**Tebak Baekhyun

" Heuuummmm Bukan " Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

**" Oh Bukan? Hmm apa dia mengajakmu berkencan ? "** Tebak Baekhyun lagi.

" Tidaaak" Baekhyun mengeram gemas karena tebakannya salah.

**" Baiklah, apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu? Beri tahu aku cantik "** Tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran, Minseok terkikik lalu disentuhnya bibir yang baru saja " tidak perawan " lagi itu.

" Baekhyun aku bahagiaaaaaa sekali, aku... eumm... aku dan Luhan baru saja berciuman " minseok mengatakannya dengan suarag ragu diawal dan seperti rapper saat terakhir.

**" ... "** Hening tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat Minseok bingung. Minseok mengecek sebentar handphone nya untuk memastikan ia masih tersambung atau tidak dengan baekhyun.

" Baekhyun , kau mendengarku tidak? "

**" Kau sedang bercanda denganku Min? Kau tahu sayang Ini sungguh mustahil "** jawab Baekhyun tak percaya membuat Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aku seriuuuussss, dia benar-benar mencium bibirku " Jawab Minseok sambil merengek.

**" Kenapa bisa? "**Tanya Baekhyun yang masih juga tak percaya.

" Jadi tadi teman-teman Luhan yang kemarin di XOXO Cafe datang keapartemen lalu aku terus berdekatan dengan Kak Chanyeol dan ternyata itu membuat Luhan cemburu hihihi pada akhirnya dia menciumku aaaaahh aku maluuuuuuu " Minseok menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

**"Apa? Kau berdekatan dengan Kak Chanyeol ? Jadi kau menyukainya Min? "** Tanya Baekhyun dengan terkejut sekaligus lirih diakhir kalimatnya.

" Tidaak, jangan salah paham Baekhyun sayaaaang, justru aku berdekatan dengannya karena berencana menjodohkannya denganmu dan kau tau sepertinya dia juga menyukaimu " Jawab Minseok antusias.

**" Benarkah? "** Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

" Eum! dia benar-benar antusias saat aku ingin menjodohkannya denganmu, jadi kau mau kan aku jodohkan dengannya? " Tanya Minseok dengan nada menggoda.

**" I-iya terserahmu sajalah"** Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu, mungkin kalau Minseok melihat bagaimana meronanya wajah Baekhyun sekarang, dia akan mentertawakannya.

" Aaaaahhhh senangnya, semoga aku berhasil menjodohkan kalian hihihi "

**" Ahh Minseok-ah, aku tutup dulu ya teleponnya, Ibu memanggilku, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok saja disekolah "**

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok, Dahhhh manis"

**" Daahhh"** Setelah Baekhyun menutup teleponnya Minseok hanya bisa tidur terlentang lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum dan meraba bibirnya. Tak terbayangkan sebahagia apa dia saat ini, ini benar-benar sangat membahagiakan.

.

.

.

BLAM

Luhan berdiri didepan pintu kamar Minseok , dia meraba dada sebelah kiri tepat dijantungnya yang kini berdetak tak karuan. Dia tak pernah merencanakan akan mencium Minseok , tadi dia emosi lalu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Luhan meraba bibirnya perlahan.

" Bibir Minseok kenapa bisa selembut itu? Aku ingin merasakannya lagi " guman Luhan . Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, direbahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Luhan memejamkan matanya tak lama dia tersenyum saat mengingat ciuman tadi, bagaimana bibirnya bergerak kasar melumat bibir Minseok yang begitu lembut. Luhan membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

" Arrrrggghhhh aku menginginkannya lagi " Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Luhan mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari.

" Aisshhhh bibir itu kenapa membuatku kecanduan, padahal baru beberapa menit lalu aku mengecapnya " Luhan menggelangkan kepalanya.

" Tidak tidak, selama ini aku bertahan sekuat tenaga agar tak menyentuhnya, tapi tadi aku kehilangan kendaliku untuk menciumnya, kalau aku terus begini dan tak bisa mengendalikan diriku bisa-bisa aku membuatnya hamil sebelum menikah, Arghhhhh! Dia hartaku yang berharga dan aku tak boleh merusaknya! " Luhan sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang kini mulai melantur kemana-mana.

" Sebaiknya aku memeriksa berkas untuk besok saja dari pada memikirkan hal ini " Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian mulai beranjak menuju meja kerjanya dan melihat beberapa berkas untuk rapat besok.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa maid sudah menyiapkan sarapan saat Luhan dan Minseok akan berangkat bekerja dan sekolah. Keduanya sarapan dalam diam, kecanggungan meliputi keduanya sejak kejadian kemarin malam. Sesekali Luhan melirik kearah Minseok yang terlihat tenang, bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana. Luhan kembali melirik kearah Minseok yang kini sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya.

" Ehem " Luhan sedikit berdeham , diliriknya Minseok yang tak meresponnya sama sekali.

" Sayang, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan ponselmu? " Minseok mendongakan kepalanya menatap Luhan kikuk, kedua bola mata Minseok melirik kesana kemari.

"Tidak " Jawab Minseok singkat sebelum kembali memfokuskan kembali matanya pada layar ponselnya, sebenarnya Minseok hanya mengutak atik ponselnya tak jelas sejak tadi karena setelah dia selesai sarapan, Minseok sedikit bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan dan tak tau juga harus bicara apa dengan Luhan .

" Kalau tak ada kenapa pandanganmu terus tertuju pada ponselmu? " Tanya Luhan dengan curiga, Minseok mengigit bibirnya sebelum menatap Luhan .

" Kau Sudah selesai sarapan kan? Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang " Minseok bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Luhan . Dengan helaan nafas berat Luhan menyusul Minseok .

Keduanya kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Minseok , Luhan melirik kearah Minseok yang hanya diam bertopang dagu sambil melihat pemandangan diluar sana. Luhan melirik arlojinya, ternyata jam masuk sekolah masih ada sekitar 45 menit lagi sedangkan perjalanan kesana hanya sekitar 20 menit, berarti masih ada waktu 25 menit, Luhan menepikan mobilnya ditempat yang agak sepi tak jauh dari sekolah Minseok . Melihat mobil Luhan berhenti membuat Minseok mengerenyit bingung.

" Kenapa berhenti disini? " Tanya Minseok bingung.

" Kau marah padaku? " Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Minseok .

" Marah? Siapa? " Tanya Minseok semakin bingung.

" Kau " Minseok menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Aku?Kenapa ? " Luhan kembali duduk menghadap depan dan menyenderkan kepalanya dijok mobilnya.

" Soal kemarin... hmm aku minta maaf ya" Blushhh pipi Minseok kembali merona mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

" Oh itu, hmm kenapa harus minta maaf? " Minseok ikut menyandarkan kepalanya dijok mobil.

" Karena aku merebutnya secara paksa tanpa meminta persetujuanmu " Luhan menatap Minseok sendu.

" Aku tak marah, justru aku senang karena akhirnya kau mau menciumku. Selama satu tahun kebersamaan kita kau seperti menjaga jarak padaku, hanya mencium pipi atau keningku, aku tunanganmu tapi tidak seperi tunanganmu. Saat semalam kau menciumku, aku merasa seperti aku memang tunanganmu, bahagia kasih, meskipun kau menciumku dalam keadaan marah tapi ciuman itu membekas dihatiku " Minseok dan Luhan saling menatap dan tersenyum.

" Kupikir kau akan marah, melihat tingkah anehmu tadi pagi, jujur aku sedikit gusar " Minseok terkekeh lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan .

" Untuk apa aku marah kalau aku justru menyukai ciumanmu, dan soal kemarin kau salah paham " Minseok terkikik geli.

" maksudmu? " Minseok menghela nafas sejenak kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan duduk menghadap Luhan , Luhan pun ikut duduk menghadap Minseok .

" Semalam aku bertanya kepada Kak Chanyeol soal pacar karena aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Baekhyun karena kulihat Baekhyun menyukai Kak Chanyeol , semalaman Kak chanyeol menelponku untuk membicarakan soal ini karena ternyata dia juga menyukai Baekhyun , jadi kau salah paham semalam " Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sedikit salah tingkah, malu sekaligus lega saat tau prasangkanya salah.

" Tapi aku lagi-lagi bahagia karena ini pertama kalinya kau secemburu itu padaku, sekarang aku tau kau benar-benar mencintaiku " Luhan mengelus lembut pipi Minseok .

" Tentu saja. aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah ragukan hatiku Min" Minseok mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

" Aku baru sadar pagi ini belum mendengar suara manjamu, sudah berubah jadi dewasa ya? " Goda Luhan membuat Minseok menatapnya tajam.

" Luhaaaan dasar menyebalkaaaaan, merusak suasana saja " Minseok melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Tetaplah begini sayang, biar manja tapi aku selalu merindukannya " Luhan membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya, mengecup kepala Minseok dengan sayang.

" Ayo! kita harus segera kesekolahmu sebelum terlambat " Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok dan mereka kembali duduk pada posisi yang benar sebelum Luhan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berjalan menuju sekolah Minseok .

.

.

.

" Baekkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie " Minseok menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah berada didalam kelas.

" Aduh yang baru mendapatkan ciuman pertama tampak bahagia sekali nyoya Lu" Cibir Baekhyun membuat Minseok tersenyum malu.

" Jadi apa pagi ini kau mendapatkan ciumannya lagi ? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

" Tidak, kami sedikit canggung tadi pagi tapi saat perjalanan kemari sudah tidak lagi, Oh iya apa Kak Chanyeol sudah menghubungimu? Semalam aku memberikan no ponselmu padanya " Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Hmm, dia semalam menelponku dan kami mengobrol banyak, sungguh melakukan pendekatan dengan lelaki yang lebih tua itu lebih menyenangkan. Kak Chanyeol sangat bergerak cepat, bahkan tadi malam dia mengajaku menonton saat weekend nanti, Ya Tuhan Minseok! hatiku berbunga-bunga " Jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum.

" huwaaaaa Benarkah itu sayang? Waaaah semoga lancar ya, Ku doakan agar kau bisa cepat berpacaran dengan Kak Chanyeol agar kita bisa double date kyaaaaa menyenangkaaaaan " Keduanya sibuk membicarakan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan saat double date padahal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpacaran saja belum -.-

" Selamat pagi anak-anak " Sapa Ibu Hyorin, guru wanita itu berdiri didepan sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari map yang dia bawa.

" Selamat pagi Bu" Jawab seluruh murid dikelas Minseok .

" Nah anak-anak karena minggu depan Ibu tidak bisa masuk karena suatu kepentingan, maka hari ini Ibu akan membagikan tugas kelompok yang akan dikumpulkan minggu depan " Ada beberapa murid yang menanggapi malas-malasan dan ada juga yang bersemangat menanti tugasnya dan ada pula yang lebih bersemangat karena minggu depan guru itu tidak masuk.

" Nah Ibu sudah membagikan kelompoknya, satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang, Suli bisa maju sebentar dan tulis nama kelompok dipapan tulis? " Murid bernama Suli maju dan mengambil kertas dari Ibu Hyorin lalu mulai mencatatnya.

" Nah tugas yang akan Ibu berikan adalah membuat 50 soal matematika dan soal itu tak boleh menyontek dari buku lalu buat juga jawabannya, apa kalian semua mengerti? " Salah seorang murid bernama Chen mengangkat tangannya tinggi.

" Iya Chen, ada apa? " Tanya Ibu Hyorin.

" kalau ternyata satu kelompok tak ada yang pintar matematika bagaimana Bu? " Beberapa murid mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Chen.

" Kalian tenang saja, Ibu sengaja membagikan kelompok itu sendiri karena Ibu tidak akan menyatukan murid yang mahir dalam bidang matematika ataupun yang tidak mahir, jadi semua adil, apa ada lagi pertanyaan? " Murid-murid serempak menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Baiklah jika tak ada pertanyaan, pada jam ini silahkan pergunakan waktu untuk mendiskusikannya dengan anggota kelompok masing-masing, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan maju kedepan dan tolong jangan terlalu berisik " Setelah itu murid-murid mulai menyatu dengan kelompok mereka, Minseok terus mengikuti Baekhyun yang sekelompok dengan Suli.

" Minseok -ah, kenapa mengikutiku? Kau kan satu kelompok dengan Kai " Minseok melirik kearah Kai yang duduk dipojok paling belakang barisan, Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku takuuuuut, kau tau sendiri Kai itu dingin dan galak, tak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya " Minseok memasang wajah memelasnya pada Baekhyun .

" Tolooong bantu aku untuk membujuk Ibu Hyorin agar mengganti sekelompok denganmu saja " Suli yang mendengar itu menggeleng tak setuju.

" Tidak Boleh , kalau kau sekelompok dengan Baekhyun , artinya aku akan sekelompok dengan Kai begitu? Hah lebih baik tak mendapat kelompok jika itu terjadi " Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

" Min, kau tau sendiri bagaimana galaknya Ibu Hyorin, lebih baik sekarang kau hampiri Kai " Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya tak setuju dengan saran Baekhyun namun dengan kesal dia berjalan menuju meja Kai , sedikit gemetar saat Kai menatapnya tajam.

" Ha...hai Kai , kita satu kelompok " Minseok berusaha tersenyum memamerkan gigi Kecil-kecilnya.

" Duduk " Perintah Kai dan saat itu juga Minseok langsung duduk dihadapan Kai dengan tangan yang berkeringat menandakan rasa takut yang besar. Disekolah Kai tergolong murid penyendiri, galak dan pendiam, terkesan dingin namun pintar, biar begitu dia salah satu murid yang tampan, seandainya sikapnya tak seperti itu mungkin banyak Gadis yang mendekatinya.

" Hmm bagaimana kita mengerjakannya? " Minseok menatap Kai takut-takut.

" Kau bodoh matematika kan? " Pertanyaan Kai membuat Minseok tertohok namun diakuinya memang pelajaran matematika adalah kelemahannya.

" I-iya " jawab Minseok sambil tertunduk lesu.

" Aku yang akan membuat soalnya " Minseok mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kai bingung.

" A-apa? " Minseok bertanya kembali takut-takut yang didengarnya salah tadi.

" Apa kau tuli? " Tanya Kai sambil melotot kearah Minseok membuat nyali Minseok semakin ciut.

" Ti-tidak, tapi kan kita disuruh mengerjakan bersama-sama tapi kenapa kau mau mengerjakannya sendiri? "

" Karena kau bodoh, apa yang bisa aku harapkan dari otak bodoh? " Mata Minseok berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Kai .

" Menangislah jika ingin terlihat semakin bodoh " Kai mulai membuka buku dan membuat soal matematika, tak menghiraukan Minseok yang menangis dalam diam.

" Mulai besok setiap pulang sekolah aku akan kerumahmu, kau harus belajar matematika. " Minseok menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Kai bingung.

" Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berleha-leha sementara aku mengerjakan ini sendiri? " Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku akan mengajarimu materi yang akan dijadikan soal, setelah itu kau membuat jawaban dari soal yang aku buat " Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

" Kenapa harus dirumahku? " Minseok mengusap air matanya dan mulai memperhatika Kai yang sudah membuat 7 soal.

" Lalu kau mau kita mengerjakannya dirumahku? Merepotkan " Minseok meneguk saliva nya, susah sekali bicara dengan Kai tanpa adanya kata-kata yang tajam.

" Baiklah besok kita mengerjakannya dirumahku saja " Setelah itu Kai tak menjawab lagi dan fokus membuat soal-soal, sedangkan Minseok hanya memperhatikan saja.

.

.

.

" Hey cantiiiikk bagaimana sekelompok dengan Kai ? " Minseok yang masih kesal dengan Baekhyun pun malas menjawabnya.

" Ya Ampun minseok sayang jangan marah lagi dong, maafkan aku ya. Keadaanku sungguh tidak memungkinkan untuk bertukar kelompok tadi. Sungguh. " Baekhyun memeluk Minseok erat.

" Dia benar-benar berlidah tajam, aku dibuatnya menangis tadi dikelas, untung aku duduk dibelakang jadi tak ada yang melihatku menangis " Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar cerita Minseok .

" Benarkah? Memang apa yang dia katakan sampai kau menangis? "

" Dia mengatakan kalau aku bodoh dan tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari otakku ini " Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

" Iyakah? Astaga orang itu benar-benar ya. " tiba-tiba ponsel Minseok bergetar ada pesan masuk.

" Baekhyun aku duluan ya? Luhan sudah menungguku didepan, Bye bye "

" Bye" Setelah itu Minseok bergegas berjalan menuju parkiran sekolahnya, dilihatnya mobil Luhan yang bertengger manis diparkiran sekolahnya.

" Apa sudah menunggu lama? " Tanya Minseok begitu masuk kedalam mobil Luhan .

" Tidak juga, mungkin baru 8 menitan" Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu diam menatap kedepan, Luhan tidak menjalankan mobilnya, dia memperhatikan raut wajah Minseok yang terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa ? Terjadi sesuatu disekolah? " Minseok menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Luhan terkejut.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa menangis? " Luhan panik saat melihat Minseok menangis, dipeluknya Minseok erat mencoba menenangkan. Minseok pun menceritakan kejadian disekolah tadi pada Luhan , terlihat raut wajah Luhan yang mengeras mendengar cerita Minseok .

"Jangan menangis lagi, jangan masukan kata-kata Lelaki itu kedalam hati, buktikan padanya kau tak sebodoh itu, kalau kau menangis didepannya seperti tadi itu akan membuatnya semakin yakin kalau kata-katanya itu benar " Luhan menghapus air mata dipipi Minseok lalu mengecup hidung Minseok .

" Tapi dia menyebalkaaaaaan, tak punya perasaaaan hiksss kan aku hanya tak bisa matematika bukan berarti aku bodoh hikksss hikkks " Minseok semakin menangis dengan kencang, Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung Minseok mencoba menenangkan. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat marah karena ada yang sampai membuat Minseok menangis tetapi ini adalah masalah Minseok dan temannya, meskipun dia tunangannya tentu saja tak bisa ikut campur. Setelah agak lama tangis Minseok pun mereda.

" Sudah agak tenang? " Minseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang, aku harus segera kembali kekantor " Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan .

" Aku tak mau pulaaaaaang, aku mau ikut kau kekantor " Luhan melepaskan pelukan Minseok padanya dan menangkupkan tangannya dikedua pipi Minseok .

" Kau harus pulang Sayang, hari ini aku pulang larut malam, kau akan lelah jika menunggu dikantor "

" Pokoknya aku mau ikuuuut yaa? Aku bosan sendirian dirumah " Luhan menggeleng tak setuju.

" Pulang sekarang " Minseok langsung cemberut, Luhan sendiri melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen mereka.

Sesampainya diapartemen Minseok langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju yang lebih santai, setelah itu merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur.

CKLEK

" Sayang, kenapa tidur? Kau harus makan, sebentar lagi aku akan pergi kekantor, ayo kita makan " Minseok tak bergeming, dia malah membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Luhan .

" kau marah? " Minseok masih saja bungkam, dihampirinya Minseok dan dipeluknya dari belakang.

" Aku hanya tak ingin kau bosan dan kelelahan makanya aku tak setuju kau ikut kekantor " Minseok membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan .

" Tapi aku bosan jika dirumah sendirian " rengek Minseok , Luhan tersenyum lalu memainkan poni Minseok dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Aku mengerti tapi aku tak bisa membawamu kekantor, disana bukan taman bermain Sayang, apa kata karyawanku jika kau selalu kesana, aku adalah pimpinan perusahaan, aku harus menjaga wibawaku juga, jadi kau mengertikan maksudku? " Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

" Ayo kita makan dulu " Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan menggendong Minseok ala koala. Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Luhan .

" Luhan, I Love You " ucap Minseok tiba-tiba membuat langkah Luhan terhenti, Minseok melonggarkan pelukannya dileher Luhan , mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya kemudian Luhan tersenyum.

" Love You Too" Minseok tersenyum kemudian kembali memeluk Luhan .

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Kai datang keapartemen Minseok untuk mengajarkan matematika, meskipun selalu dibumbui kata-kata kasar dan kejam namun dengan penuh kesabaran Kai mengajari Minseok sampai mengerti, bahkan Minseok sudah tak merasa takut lagi pada Kai terkadang dia merengek jika tak diperbolehkan Kai istirahat.

" Kaiiii istirahat sebentar ya? Kita sudah belajar selama 2 jam tanpa hentiii " Kai menatap nyalang pada Minseok .

" Waktu kita tinggal satu minggu lagi dan kau baru menyelesaikan 32 soal, melihat otakmu yang bergerak lamban dan sulit menangkap pelajaran ini aku ragu kau bisa menyelesaikan 18 soal lainnya dalam waktu 1 minggu, kau tau sendiri 18 soal itu adalah soal tersulit yang aku buat " Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Tapi Kaii..." ucapan Minseok terhenti saat mendengar bunyi pintu kode apartemen yang dan pintu yang terbuka.

" loh Luhan, kok sudah pulang? " Minseok menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat, Luhan balas memeluk Minseok dan mengecup dahi Minseok , mereka melupakan seseorang yang memandang mereka sejak tadi.

" Oh ada tamu " Luhan menghampiri Kai diikiuti Minseok dibelakangnya.

" Apa kabar Kai imnida "

" Hmm, Luhan imnida, aku tunangan Minseok " Minseok tersenyum malu-malu saat Luhan memperkenalkan diri pada temannya sebagai tunangannya.

" Kalian sepertinya sedang belajar, aku akan kekamar kalian bisa melanjutkan belajarnya " Setelah itu Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Minseok menuju kamarnya.

" Kau jangan salah paham, meskipun aku dan tunanganku tinggal satu rumah tapi kami berbeda kamar lagi pula dia tak pernah macam-macam terhadapku bahkan setelah satu tahun bertunangan baru seminggu lalu dia menciumku huh "

" Memang aku bertanya soal bagaimana hubungamu dengan tunanganmu? Aku tak perduli bagaimana hubungan kalian, yang penting sekarang cepat kerjakan soal-soal ini " Kai melempar kertas soal-soal dihadapan Minseok membuat Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kapan kau bisa bersikap baik padaku? Aku kan hanya bercerita bukankah kita teman? " Kai menatap tajam Minseok .

" kerjakan soal itu dan jangan banyak bicara " Setelah itu Minseok bungkam tak berani bicara lagi.

**" galak sekali sih "** batin Minseok .

Setelah menyelesaikan 5 soal yang sangat sulit itu akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk pulang, Kai tak berpamitan kepada Luhan karena terburu-buru harus pulang. Setelah Kai pulang Minseok menghampiri Luhan kekamarnya.

" Luhan " Minseok menghampiri Luhan yang sedang membongkar isi lemarinya.

" Apa temanmu sudah pulang? " Minseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Luhan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

" Aku sedang mencari jas berwarna putih, tapi tak ada dilemari "

" Itu ada dilemariku, nanti aku ambilkan, memangnya kau mau kemana? " Luhan menarik Minseok untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya.

" Malam ini ada pertemuan dengan seluruh pengusaha dikorea, kau siap-siap dan berdandan yang cantik ya, kau akan aku perkenalkan sebagai tunanganku " mata Minseok berbinar senang, pasalnya baru kali pertama Luhan mengajaknya keacara pertemuan seperti itu.

" Huwaaaaa aku senang. Ya Ampun Luhaaaaan " Minseok naik keatas tempat tidur Luhan lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan, Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah imutnya Minseok .

" Sudah-sudah, ranjangku bisa rusak kalau kau melompat-lompat seperti itu terus " Minseok menghentikan aksi melompat-lompatnya.

" Aku mau mencari gaun princess ku, aku akan menjadi princess malam ini. " Minseok berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Minseok berjalan bergandengan tangan memasuki hall sebuah hotel terbesar di daerah gangnam, Luhan tampil dengan elegan dengan kemeja, jas, dan celana serba putih dan dasi berwarna soft pink, sedangkan Minseok menggunakan gaun berwarna putih sepanjang lutut dengan pita besar dibawah dada berwarna soft pink dipadukan dan kepala yang dihiasi bando pita berwarna soft pink dan rambut yang dibuat bergelombang membuat kesan imutnya semakin kental.

" Luhan , kau sudah datang " Zitao menghampiri Minseok dan Luhan , Minseok sedikit takjub dengan Zitao yang menggunakan gaun biru dongker yang ketat dan pendek memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dan kaki jenjangnya, juga bagian dada yang menonjolkan payudara berukuran besar membuatnya terlihat elegan dan juga sexy.

" Lay Hyung dan Chanyeol mana? " Luhan melihat sekeliling namun tak menemukan Lay dan Chanyeol .

" Mereka masih dalam perjalanan kemari, oh iya kau sudah ditunggu Presdir Choi dan dia penasaran sekali ingin melihat tunanganmu " Ucap Zitao sambil melirik kearah Minseok .

" Oh baiklah, ayo kita kesana " Luhan menggandeng tangan Minseok berjalan menuju tempat Presdir Choi berada diikuti Zitao yang berjalan disamping Minseok namun langkah mereka terhenti kala seorang wanita menghampiri Luhan .

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan apa kabarmu? " Minseok membulatkan matanya saat melihat seorang wanita dengan gaun hitam ketat dan pendek menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya tiba-tiba, Minseok sudah ingin mengamuk namun Zitao menahannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan agar Minseok tak gegabah, Minseok hanya bisa cemberut dan diam saja.

" Ah Seohyun , aku baik, sedang apa kau disini? " Luhan tersenyum pada Gadis yang dipanggilnya Seohyun itu.

" Aku menemani Papa disini, kau sendiri datang dengan siapa? Ah Zitao , apa kabarmu? " Seohyun menghampiri Zitao dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Zitao dan Zitao pun dengan malas-malasan membalas jabatan tangan Seohyun .

" Aku baik, oh iya Luhan sebaiknya kita segera menemui Presdir Choi " Kata Zitao mengingatkan.

" Ohh kau ingin bertemu dengan Presdir? Aku juga berniat menemuinya tadi, bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama? " Luhan mengangguk setuju, Seohyun langsung saja menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan menemui Presdir , dibelakang Minseok mengikuti dengan wajah masam dan kesal, sedangkan Zitao hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Luhan dan Seohyun .

Mereka sampai diruangan VVIP yang disediakan dihotel itu, didalam sudah ada Presdir Choi yang menunggu kedatangan Luhan .

" Ah Luhan Shii " Presdir Choi menyambut kedatangan Luhan , dengan sopan Luhan membungkuk pada Presdir Choi diikuti Seohyun yang membungkuk sopan.

" Apa kabar Presdir Choi, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama "

" Tak apa, oh apa tunanganmu adalah Seohyun ? Aku baru tau kalau kalian bertunangan tapi tak apa kalian terlihat sangat serasi sekali " Ucapan Presdir Choi, tadi membuat Minseok semakin geram dan marah, Zitao menggenggam tangan Minseok mencoba menenangkan.

" Tidak Presdir, tunanganku adalah Minseok , dia orangnya " Luhan menunjuk kearah Minseok yang berdiri diam, Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan menggandeng tangannya menuju Presdir? , Seohyun dan Presdir Choi memperhatikan Minseok dari atas sampai kebawah.

" Kau bertunangan dengan anak berumur 13 tahun Luhan ? " Tanya Seohyun tak percaya, Minseok menundukan kepalanya, dia merasa tersinggung, malu dan juga marah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" Tidak. dia sudah berumur 16 tahun, wajahnya memang imut, banyak yang salah paham dengan umurnya " Luhan mencoba menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

" Min, sapa Presdir Choi " Bisik Luhan ditelinga Minseok .

" Apa kabar Kim Minseok imnida " Minseok membungkuk hormat pada Presdir Choi dan dibalas Presdir Choi dengan senyuman.

" Aku tak menyangka tunangan Luhan semuda ini, tapi tak apalah jaman sekarang sedang trend berpacaran dengan perbedaan umur yang jauh hahaha " Luhan tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Minseok hanya diam menahan sejuta gejolak dihatinya. Seohyun sendiri tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Minseok .

" Maaf saya mengganggu, sebaiknya kalian bicara saja dengan santai, saya akan mengajak Minseok keluar " Zitao menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

" Ah iya, mungkin Minseok akan bosan bila bergabung dengan kita, Zitao Shii ajak Minseok Shii ke game center yang ada dihotel ini agar dia tak bosan ya " Presdir Choi menghampiri Minseok dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

" Bermainlah dengan santai ya, aku meminjam tunanganmu sebentar " Minseok mengangguk setuju, Luhan tersenyum lega karena Minseok tak akan merasa bosan disini, tanpa dia ketahui bahwa Minseok sedang menahan air matanya. Zitao menarik tangan Minseok menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari sana.

" menangislah " Ucap Zitao , setelah itu Minseok menumpahkan air matanya yang sejak tadi ditahannya, setelah puas menangis Zitao menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Minseok .

" Terima kasih hiks " Minseok mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air matanya.

" Ini dia alasanku mengapa aku selalu menyindirmu kekanakan bahkan melirikmu sinis, agar kau menyadari bahwa kau itu memang kekanakan dan berharap bisa merubahnya. Kau mungkin salah paham selama ini padaku, aku memang menyukai Luhan tapi aku tak berniat merebutnya darimu. Selama ini Luhan bercerita padaku tentang dirimu, tentang sifatmu yang manja dan juga kekanakan, walapun Luhan tak begitu keberatan dengan sikapmu tapi aku justru yang keberatan. Kau tau Luhan adalah pengusaha sukses banyak relasi bisnis yang akan kau temui nantinya, dan kau lihat dandananmu sekarang, kau lebih terlihat ingin menghadiri pesta ulang tahun temanmu ketimbang pertemuan relasi bisnis. Aku tau usiamu masih muda tapi kau harus bisa mengimbangi usia Luhan yang memang jauh diatasmu, mulailah mengimbangi Luhan mulai sekarang karana kalau tidak, banyak Gadis dewasa diluar sana yang akan merebut Luhan darimu " Zitao meghampiri Minseok , mengusap air matanya, lalu melepas bando dari kepala Minseok dan mulai mngeluarkan alat make up dan mendandani Minseok dengan sedikit polesan. Lalu melepas pita yang diikat digaunnya.

" Begini lebih baik, kau terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa tapi masih sesuai dengan umurmu, jangan menagis lagi ya cantik " Zitao menepuk-nepuk kepala Minseok .

" kenapa kau baik padaku? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Luhan , kau tak membenciku? " Zitao terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Minseok .

" Aku tak sepicik itu membenci seseorang yang dicintai oleh Luhan , aku baik padamu karena Luhan baik padaku dan aku juga menyukai dirimu yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat cemburu padaku hihihi. Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai Kris " Minseok mengerintyitkan dahinya.

"Siapa Kris?"

"Tentu saja pacarku"

" Jadi selama ini kau sengaja menggodaku? "

" tentu saja, hiburan yang menyenangkan saat melihatmu merajuk, benar kata Luhan terkadang kau menggemaskan saat merajuk hahaha "

" terus saja tertawa, menyebalkaaaaaaan " Zitao menghentikan tawanya dan mulai menunjukan raut wajah yang serius.

" kau berhati-hatilah dengan Seohyun , saat kuliah dulu mereka sempat digosipkan berpacaran karena saat pesta dansa dikampus mereka berdansa berdua bahkan berciuman "

"APAAA? " Teriak Minseok saking terkejutnya.

" Tenanglah dulu, waktu itu Seohyun yang menciumnya bukan Luhan yang menginginkannya. Jadi kau jangan salah paham dulu " Minseok tertunduk lesu.

" Jadi aku bukan ciuman pertamanya? "

" Jangan sedih, yang penting Luhan milikmu sekarang dan kau harus tetap berhati-hati dengan Seohyun , Mengerti? " Minseok mengangguk sedih, bagaimana tidak, meskipun waktu itu mereka belum bertunangan tetapi tak suka saat mengetahui kenyataan dia bukanlah ciuman pertama Luhan .

" Tak usah dipikirkan aku bilang, ayo kita ke game center saja " Zitao menarik tangan Minseok menuju game center.

.

.

.

Minseok dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen mereka, Minseok terdiam memikirkan perkataan Zitao tadi soal ciuman Luhan dengan Seohyun .

" Luhan , bisa berhenti didepan " Luhan mengerutkan keningnya namun iaa tetap berhenti sesuai dengan permintaan Minseok .

"Kenapa ? " Minseok menatap Luhan dengan gelisah, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan bertanya soal ini pada Luhan atau tidak.

" Hmm, apa aku ciuman pertamamu? " Luhan menatap Minseok kemudian tersenyum.

" Tentu saja kau ciuman pertamaku,Kenapa ? " Minseok tersenyum kecut, Minseok kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya meghadap depan.

" Jalankan mobilnya, kita harus segera pulang " Luhan kembali mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Minseok namun tetap menjalankan mobilnya. Minseok meremas baju bagian dadanya, hatinya berdenyut sakit sekali. Tanpa diperintah air matanya mengalir tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan yang fokus menyetir.

**" Kau berbohong Lu "** Batin Minseok .

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kini Minseok berada disebuah departemen store, seharusnya hari ini dia dan Kai belajar bersama namun Kai ada suatu kepentingan mau tak mau membatalkan acara mereka hari ini. Semenjak Minseok dan Kai belajar bersama, Luhan tak lagi menjemput Minseok sehingga hari ini Minseok memanfaatkan waktu bebasnya dengan pergi jalan-jalan. Minseok memasuki toko kosmetik, dilihatnya beragam kosmetik dari berbagai merk, sebenarnya dia agak bingung dengan seluruh kosmetik itu, dia juga tak tahu mana kosmetik yang bagus yang sesuai dengan umurnya. Minseok masih melihat kesana kemari sampai seorang pramuniaga datang menghampirinya.

" Selamat Siang Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu? " Tanya pramuniaga itu.

" hmm bisakah anda membantu mencari kosmetik yang bagus untuk saya? " Pramuniaga itu tampak memperhatikan penampilan Minseok dari atas sampai bawah.

" Tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan " Pramuniaga itu pergi meninggalkan Minseok , tak lama pramuniaga itu kembali membawa kotak make up ditangannya lalu menyodorkannya pada Minseok .

" Ini nona, saya rasa ini cocok untuk seumuran nona, bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat make up ini sangatlah alami dan cocok untuk kulit nona yang masih muda, saya bawakan lengkap sehingga anda tak perlu lagi membeli make up satu per satu, disini sudah lengkap semua " Minseok mengangguk mengerti setelah itu dia mengeluarkan kartu kredit pemberian Luhan kepada pramuniaga itu. Luhan memang memfasilitasi Minseok kartu kredit unlimited, selama ini Minseok menggunakannya jika memang perlu saja, seperti sekarang ini. Tekadnya untuk berubah menjadi dewasa sangat bulat, Minseok akan memulai dengan penampilan terlebih dahulu.

" Ini nona kartu kredit anda, bisa anda tanda tangan disini? " Setelah menandatanganinya Minseok keluar dari toko itu dan mulai ketoko buku mencari beberapa buku yang bisa dijadikannya refrensi, setelah berkeliling selama satu jam ditoko buku itu, Minseok mendapatkan 5 buku mengenai wanita dan kiat-kiat menjadi wanita dewasa dan smart, tak lupa Minseok membeli 2 majalan fashion yang bisa dijadikan ide untuk merubah penampilannya.

Minseok kembali mengitari departemen store itu, namun tiba-tiba perutnya terasa lapar, Minseok pun mampir kesebuah restauran jepang.

" Irassaimaseeeeen " teriak pelayan didepan restauran tersebut, menandakan ucapan selamat datang bagi pelanggan yang akan memasuki restauran tersebut, seorang pelayan mengantarkan Minseok ketempat duduk yang tersedia untuk dua orang. Setelah itu datang lagi pelayan yang mencatat pesanan makanan.

" Saya pesan Bake salmon maki dan California maki lalu minumnya cold ocha saja, ah saja juga ingin kanukinya yah " Pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan Minseok .

" Baiklah mohon ditunggu sebentar " Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Minseok mengambil salah satu majalah fashion yang tadi dibelinya. Minseok membolak balik halaman demi halaman sampai jatuh pada sebuah gambar seorang model cantik dengan potongan rambut sebahu terlihat dewasa namun elegan, terlintas dibenak Minseok akan memotong rambut panjangnya.

Tak lama pelayan datang mengantar makanan yang dipesannya tadi, tak menunggu lama seluruh makanan yang dipesan ludes dimakannya, setelah itu Minseok membayarnya dan keluar mencari salon.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen jam menunjukan pukul 6 Sore, Luhan belum pulang karena beberapa hari ini dia lembur sampai malam. Minseok berdiri didepan cermin, penampilan rambutnya berbeda, dia memotong sama persis seperti model dimajalah, rambut panjang sepinggangnya dipotong sebatas bahu, poninya yang sudah agak memanjang dibiarkannya tetap seperti itu, kini Minseok sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santainya. Minseok membuka laptop dan menyalakan internetnya, dia mulai mencari video di youtube cara menggunakan make up. Pertama-tama Minseok hanya melihat cara menggunakannya, selanjutnya Minseok mulai mencoba meniru intruksi dari video itu namun ternyata hasilnya gagal karena terlalu tebal, Minseok pergi kekamar mandi dan menghapus make up itu dan mulai mencoba kembali.

Sudah 7 kali Minseok bolak balik kamar mandi menghapus make up nya dan memperbaiki make upnya, tak sia-sia karena sekarang make up Minseok terlihat pas tak terlalu tebal dan tak terlalu tipis, kini Minseok sudah tau bagaimana cara bermake up. Minseok membuka majalah fashion banyak model baju yang bagus yang bisa dijadikannya refrensi, Minseok melihat isi lemarinya. Dia baru sadar kalau hampir seluruh baju dilemarinya berwarna putih atau pink, sepertinya Minseok harus berbelanja baju baru. Minseok kembali duduk di atas ranjangnya dan memebaca buku yang tadi dibelinya. Ternyata wanita dewasa yang ingin diperhatikan pria harus juga memperhatikan penampilannya, mulai dari kerapian, kebersihan, cara berpakaian, dan juga bentuk tubuh yang ideal. Minseok bangkit dari duduknya dan mematut dirinya didepan cermin, tubuhnya pendek mungil namun terlihat sedikit besar dibagian perut dan paha.

" Ya Tuhan ternyata aku gendut, sebaiknya aku diet dan memperbanyak olah raga juga minum air putih " Minseok berpikir keras bagaimana dia berolah raga sedangkan pagi-pagi sekali dia harus berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah tak mungkin, kalau sore mungkin dia bisa.

" Ah lebih baik mulai sekarang aku tak usah berangkat bersama Luhan lagi, kalau aku naik bus sudah pasti aku akan lelah karena berjalan kehalte yang cukup jauh sehingga kalori dalam tubuhku terbakar dan sore hari aku bisa olah raga disekitar taman dekat apartemen sebelum Luhan pulang " Minseok berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mulai mencatat hal-hal apa saja yang perlu dilakukan untuk perubahannya, tak terasa jam menunjukan pukul 9 Minseok sudah mengantuk namun Luhan belum juga pulang. Minseok mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mematikan lampunya lalu terlelap tidur.

CKLEK

Luhan memasuki apartemennya, jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam dan apartemennya terlihat sangat sepi, dihampirinya kamar Minseok .

CEK CEK CEK

" Mungkin Minseok sudah tidur " Luhan memasuki kamarnya, mengambil piyamanya lalu masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Hari ini banyak pekerjaan sehingga dia sangat lelah dan ingin cepat – cepat beristirahat.

.

.

.

Pagi ini saat Luhan selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan dilihatnya meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan untuknya, dan note kecil didekat piringnya.

**_To : Luhan _**

**_Aku harus berangkat lebih pagi,_**

**_Mulai sekarang aku akan berangkat naik bus,_**

**_Kau tak perlu mengantar dan menjemput lagi,_**

**_Selamat menikmati sarapanmu._**

**_By : Minseok ^^_**

Luhan mengernyit bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Minseok tak ingin diantar atau dijemput olehnya lagi dan memilih menaiki bus, padahal selama ini Minseok anti naik bus dan harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain.

" Nanti saja aku bertanya padanya, Lagipula dia pasti sedang ada dijalan " Luhan memulai sarapannya dengan keheningan karena dia sarapan seorang diri. Setelah dia menyelesaikan sarapannya, Luhan bergegas brangkat kekantor.

.

.

.

" Min, kenapa kau memotong rambutmu sependek ini? Setauku kau paling anti berambut pendek dan lagi tumben sekali kau menjepit ponimu? Dan Astaga! kau menggunakan make up sayang? " Begitu Minseok masuk kedalam kelas Baekhyun yang melihat perubahan dari penampilan Minseok pun langsung membrondonginya dengan pertanyaan.

" Ssstt jangan bicara keras-keras, apa make up ku ketebalan atau terlalu terlihat? Aku hanya ingin merubah penampilanku sedikit, bagaimana menurutmu? " Tanya Minseok , Baekhyun memperhatikan Minseok dengan sesakma.

" Tidak begitu jelas tapi kalau dilihat dari dekat yah orang-orang pasti tau kau menggunakan make up, kau belajar make up dari mana? Tapi setelah melihat penampilanmu sekarang memang jauh terlihat lebih dewasa dan fresh, Kau Cantik sayang! " Minseok tersenyum puas mendengar pendapat Baekhyun Minseok pun menceritakan kejadian dari waktu dipesta sampai niatnya merubah penampilan.

" Ya Tuhan, jadi karena itu kau merubah penampilanmu Min?" Minseok mengangguk lirih.

" Eum, habis mau bagaimana lagi, kau tau saat Paman Beruban itu keliru soal tunangan Luhan , aku sangat sedih sekali apalagi wanita itu mengatakan aku seperti anak umur 13 tahun " Baekhyun menepuk bahu Minseok mencoba menenangkan.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku hanya berharap kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, berubah menjadi lebih baik boleh asalkan masih tahap wajar, kau mengerti maksudku? " Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

" Minseok -ah " Minseok dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah belakang ternyata Kai yang memanggilnya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Minseok .

" pulang sekolah nanti bisa ikut aku kesuatu tempat? Kita tidak akan mengerjakan tugas dirumahmu lagi " Minseok mengerutkan keningnya.

" Memang Kenapa?" Tanya Minseok lagi.

" Nanti kau akan tau " Setelah itu Kai berlalu meninggalkan Minseok dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan heran.

" Ada apa dengannya? " Minseok menggendikan bahunya.

" Tidak tahu " Jawab Minseok acuh.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kai langsung menyeret Minseok menuju mobilnya, selama dimobil Kai dan Minseok tak terlibat percakapan. Sebenarnya Minseok ingin menanyakannya tapi melihat Kai yang fokus menyetir mau tak mau Minseok mengurungkan niatnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 45 menit akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah sakit, Kai keluar dari mobilnya dan diikuti dengan Minseok dibelakang. Lama mereka berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit, langkah Kai terhenti didepan pintu bertuliskan nomer 204. Kai memasuki ruangan itu masih diikuti Minseok dibelakang. Minseok sedikit bingung saat Kai menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai macam alat ditubuhnya bahkan dihidung dan mulutnya. Kai duduk disamping wanita paruh baya itu, Minseok hanya berdiri disamping Kai dan memeperhatikan saja.

" Ibu Apa kabar, bagaimana kabar Ibu? kali ini aku berkunjung membawanya, aku harap Ibu Senang " Kai mengecup punggung tangan ibunya, Minseok sendiri merasa bingung dengan maksud pembicaraan Kai .

" Kai , ini ibumu? " Minseok memberanikan diri bertanya pada Kai , Kai menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Minseok sambil tersenyum. Minseok sedikit terpana melihat senyuman Kai , karena ini kali pertamanya dia melihat Kai tersenyum. Kai bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Minseok agar duduk disofa yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

" Dia adalah ibuku, dia mengalami koma akibat kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu. Aku akan menceritakan apapun tentangku padamu tapi bisakah kau berjanji untuk tak membocorkannya pada siapapun termasuk Baekhyun, mengerti? " Kai menatap dalam mata Minseok , Minseok tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

" tiga tahun lalu saat umurku 13 tahun aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Ibu mengalami kecelakaan dan koma. Saat itu aku sangat terpuruk, aku bahkan tak tega untuk menemui Ibu dirumah sakit, dirumah aku hanya ditemani oleh maid dan Bibi ku yang tak lain adik kandung Ibu . Selama satu tahun aku menggantungkan hidupku pada Bibi yang sangat aku sayangi, Ayah sibuk bekerja dan pulang selalu larut malam, sampai suatu ketika saat aku terbangun tengah malam dan ingin mengambil air minum, aku melihat Bibi memasuki ruang kerja ayahku. Aku terkejut saat melihat mereka bercumbu panas, aku juga mendengarkan percakapan diantara mereka. Singkatnya mereka sudah menjalani hubungan terlarang itu saat aku lahir, dan ternyata kecelakan yang terjadi pada Ibu akibat Ibu mengetahui hubungan mereka. Mulai saat itu aku bersikap dingin dan tak mau menerima siapapun dalam hidupku kecuali Mama, dan tepat satu tahun lalu mereka menikah. Aku semakin terpuruk dan membenci mereka, meskipun Bibi dan Ayah selalu menyayangiku dan memperhatikanku tapi aku tak bisa menerima mereka begitu saja. Aku sudah tak percaya lagi pada siapapun, bahkan orang terdekat Ibuku . bisa menghianatinya selama ini. Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa teman, sampai seminggu lalu Bu Hyorin mempertemukan kita dalam kelompok. Aku yang tak terbiasa memiliki teman merasa nyaman saat berada didekatmu, sifat kekanakanmu justru membuat hariku yang datar menjadi lebih berwarna. Semenjak itu aku menceritakan kepada Ibu tentang dirimu, dan diluar dugaan ternyata saat aku menceritakan tentang dirimu Ibu menunjukan reaksinya. Namun kemarin saat Ayah dan Bibi menjenguk Ibu keadaan Ibu menurun drastis. Kau tahu, aku sangat marah hingga mengusir mereka saat itu juga, makanya kemarin aku tidak bisa belajar bersama denganmu. Dan hari ini aku membawamu kemari agar Ibu senang " Minseok tertegun mendengar cerita Kai , tak menyangka kalau Lelaki dihadapannya ini memiliki masalah keluarga yang pelik.

" Aku berharap mulai saat ini kau mau berteman denganku, aku sadar bahwa aku butuh sandaran butuh teman berbagi dan aku merasa nyaman saat didekatmu, aku berharap kau mau menerima aku sebagai temanmu? " Kai menatap Minseok yang juga sedang menatapnya, lalu Minseok bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ibu Kai dan menggenggam tangannya.

" Apa kabar Bibi , aku Kim Minseok . Senang bertemu denganmu, aku harap bibi segera sadar dan menemani Kai menjalani hidupnya. Aku berjanji akan menjadi teman Kai dan menjaga serta menayanginya seperti aku menjaga dan menyayangi Baekhyun sahabatku. Oleh karena itu Bibi juga harus berjuang untuk sembuh dan segera sadar ya" Kai menghampiri Minseok dan berdiri disebalahnya.

" Ibu sudah dengarkan apa kata Minseok? cepatlah sadar. Setelah Ibu sadar kita akan pindah ketempat baru dan melanjutkan hidup kita yang baru tanpa bayang-bayang Ayah dan Bibi " Suara Kai tampak bergetar, Minseok menggenggam erat tangan Kai mencoba menenangkan.

Setelah itu Minseok dan Kai melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka sampai selesai dirumah sakit. Saat jam menunjukan pukul 4 sore Minseok pamit untuk pulang kepada Ibu Kai dengan diantarkan Kai sampai didepan apartemennya.

" Kai Terima kasih ya, sudah mengantarku dan karena kita berteman, jadi mulai sekarang jangan sungkan padaku, Oke? " Minseok tersenyum pada Kai dan dibalas Kai dengan senyuman.

" Hmm, Terima kasih ya, sudah mau menjadi temanku "

" Baiklah aku masuk kedalam dulu, kau hati-hati dijalan " Minseok membalikan tubuhnya namun Kai menahannya membuat Minseok membalikan kembali tubuhnya menghadap Kai .

" Kau cantik dengan rambutmu sekarang, Bye" Setelah mengatakan itu Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang bingung mendengarkan penuturannya namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat Minseok mengerti maksud ucapan Kai dan munculah semburat merah dipipinya.

Minseok memasuki kamarnya dan dengan segera mengganti pakainnya dengan kaos dan celana traning kemudian keluar menggunakan sepatu olahraganya. Sesuai dengan rencana, Minseok akan lari ditaman sekitaran apartemennya. Jam menunjukan pukul 4.30 sore dan Minseok berlari hingga pukul 6.00 setelah lari berkeliling selama satu setengah jam, Minseok kembali kedalam apartemen dan segera mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai mandi Minseok berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya, jam menunjukan pukul 07.30 dan saat itu Minseok merasa sangat lapar tapi sebisa mungkin ditahannya dan memilih berkonsentrasi dengan buku pelajarannya. Namun tiba-tiba getar ponsel menandakan sms masuk membuat Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

Drttt Drrtttt

**From : Luhan nnie**

**Sayang, kau sudah makan malam?**

**To : Luhan nnie**

**Eum! sudah,Luhan sudah makan?**

**From : Luhan nnie**

**Aku baru saja akan makan malam bersama Seohyun dan Presdir Choi**

Minseok membulatkan matanya saat Luhan mengatakan akan makan malam bersama Seohyun dan juga Presdir Choi. Dengan kesal Minseok melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang.

" Arrrrgghhhh menyebalkaaaaaaaaaan. Aku disini menahan lapar setengah mati sedangkan dia dengan enaknya akan makan malam dengan Perempuan itu huhh menyebalkaaaaaaan " Terdengar getar ponsel namun kali ini sepertinya suara telepon masuk, Minseok bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat nama Luhan yang tertera diponselnya dengan acuh Minseok membiarkan ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa niatan untuk menjawabnya.

" Rasakan saja, terus telepon aku sampai kau menjadi kakek-kakek. Aku tidak mau mengangkatnya " Minseok keluar dari kamarnya dan memilih untuk menonton TV.

.

.

.

" Kenapa telponku tidak diangkat? Apa dia sudah tidur? " Luhan berguman saat tak berhasil menghubungi Minseok .

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini Lu ? Ayo kita masuk kedalam " Seohyun mengkaitkan lengannya pada lengan Luhan membuat Luhan merasa risih.

" Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu? Aku merasa sedikit tak nyaman " Seohyun cemberut mendengarkan penolakan Luhan namun dia tetap memamerkan senyum yang menurutnya indah itu.

" Baiklah, Ayo kita masuk kedalam " Luhan diundang Presdir Choi untuk makan malam dan sebenarnya dia tak menyangka jika Presdir Choi akan membawa Seohyun . Presdir Choi adalah pembisnis yang sangat berpengaruh diKorea dan Eropa. Luhan sendiri memiliki citra yang baik dimata Presdir Choi sehingga sering kali Presdir Choi mengajaknya bertemu untuk sekedar makan malam seperti sekarang ini.

"Luhan bagaimana kabarmu dengan tunanganmu? " Sebenarnya Luhan agak terkejut saat Presdir Choi mengungkit soal tunangannya.

" Kami baik-baik saja Tuan Choi, Ada apa?" Presdir Choi tersenyum sekilas pada Luhan sedangkan Seohyun hanya menyimak dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk karena membahas mengenai tunangan Luhan .

" Tidak, aku hanya heran saja bagaimana bisa kau bertunangan dengan anak yang umurnya masih sangat muda. Jangan tersinggung, aku hanya ingin tahu saja karena menurutku banyak wanita diluar sana yang lebih dewasa dan cantik yang lebih siap melangkah kejenjang pernikahan sedangkan tunanganmu masa depannya masih panjang untuk memikiran soal pernikahan " Luhan tersenyum, ini bukan pertama kalinya orang lain mengomentari hubungannya dengan Minseok jadi tak heran jika Presdir Choi juga bertanya demikian.

" Alasannya simpel Tuan, cinta, itulah alasannya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya saat aku berumur 19 tahun dan dia 8 tahun. Aku sadar akan perbedaan usia kami yang sangat jauh, tapi aku membuktikan selama 7 tahun ini kepada orang tuaku dan orang tuanya jika cintaku ini bukan main-main. Setiap hari aku belajar agar cepat lulus kuliah dan melanjutkan S2 kemudian membangun perusahaan dengan jerih payahku sendiri agar kelak aku bisa menghidupinya dengan baik. Setelah aku kembali dan menemuinya tantangan terbesarku justru ada pada tunanganku yang saat itu berusia 14 tahun, selama 5 bulan aku melakukan pendekatan dan meyakinkannya tentang perasaanku dan akhirnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 15, atau 1 tahun yang lalu aku menyatakan cintaku dan maksudku untuk mengikatnya pada tali pertunangan namun saat itu dia belum menjawabnya sampai akhirnya dia menjawab beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunnya dan kami pun bertunangan. Meskipun sifatnya kekanakan dan sangat manja aku pikir itu wajar karena usianya masih sangat muda. Aku tak bisa melepasnya dari hidupku karena untuknyalah aku hidup, karena dirinyalah alasanku ada dan bernafas. " Presdir Choi tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan , dia semakin kagum pada Luhan yang begitu mencintai tunangannya.

" Sepertinya tunanganmu hebat sekali membuatmu bertekuk lutut padanya, kalau begitu aku akan menantikan undangan kalian" Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan, Seohyun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu semua.

Setelah makan malam selesai Luhan bergegas pamit karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, dia sejak tadi memikirkan Minseok yang sendirian dirumah ditambah lagi Minseok tak mengangkat telepon dan membalas SMSnya.

Sepeninggalan Luhan , Presdir Choi yang masih ada didalam restauran bersama Seohyun pun lansung menatap gadis itu.

" Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana cintanya Luhan pada tunangannya? Maaf, aku tak bisa membantumu " Seohyun mengeram kesal dalam hatinya karena tak bisa meluluhkan hati Luhan lewat Presdir Choi, Seohyun masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan sedangkan Presdir Choi sudah pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri disana.

.

.

.

Luhan mengeram kesal karena pagi ini Minseok sudah berangkat ke Sekolah sebelum dia bangun apalagi semalam saat Luhan pulang ternyata Minseok sudah tidur dan kamar yang dikunci membuatnya tak bisa melihat Minseok . Kemarin Luhan tak melihat Minseok sama sekali membuatnya merasa kesal dan rindu setengah mati, biasanya walaupun dia sibuk paling tidak mereka pasti bertemu walaupun hanya sebentar.

" Kali ini Aku akan menjemputnya pulang sekolah " Luhan sudah bertekat bulat menjemput Minseok pulang sekolah nanti, paling tidak walau hanya akan mengantarkan Minseok pulang tetapi dia bisa bertemu dengan Minseok .

.

.

.

Luhan sudah berdiri didepan halaman sekolah Minseok , dia sengaja tak memberitahu Minseok akan menjemput karena ingin memberikan Minseok kejutan, saat sedang menunggu tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Luhan .

" Kak! " Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya, Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Luhan .

" Sedang apa Kakak disini? "

" Minseok dimana Baek? " Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

" Dia sudah pulang dari tadi bersama Kai , memangnya Kakak tak memberitahu Minseok kalau mau menjemputnya? " Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

" Apa tugas kelompoknya belum selesai? "

" Tidak tahu juga, tugasnya besok harus dikumpulkan, mungkin mereka masih belum menyelesaikannya. Atau Mungkin mereka ada diapartemen sekarang " Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah Aku pergi dulu ya, Sampai Jumpa Baekhyun " Luhan pun bergegas melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya dan sesampainya disana hanya ada Maid dan ternyata Minseok belum pulang. Luhan mencoba menghubungin ponsel Minseok namun Minseok tak juga mengangkatnya, Luhan kesal bercampur khawatir dan dia pun mengirimi Minseok sms namun lagi-lagi tak mendapatkan balasan dari Minseok . Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mencari Minseok namun jam 3 nanti dia akan ada rapat penting sehingga dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekantornya.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Luhan tak bertemu dengan Minseok , jadwalnya benar-benar padat karena proyek yang akan dibangun di Ganghwado membuatnya super sibuk. Kemarin dia hanya beberapa kali bersmsan dengan Minseok , jujur saja jika ini proyek bukan proyek besar dipastikan Luhan akan membatalkan jadwalnya hari ini dan menemui Minseok .

Luhan memasuki apartemennya dan jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Minseok dan membuka pintu kamarnya namun lagi-lagi Minseok menguncinya.

" Aissshhh apa anak itu lupa kalau aku tadi mengiriminya sms agar tak mengunci pintu kamarnya? " Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

" Aku merindukanmu, aku hanya berharap mengecup dahimu dan mengucapkan selamat malam tapi kau malah mengunci pintumu hahhh, lebih baik aku tidur dan bangun lebih pagi agar aku dapat melihatmu Sayang " Setelah itu Luhan memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Pagi Hari

Luhan sengaja bangun pukul 04.30 agar bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan juga Minseok , biasanya saat dia bangun pukul 06.30 Minseok sudah berangkat berarti Minseok akan bangun pukul 06.00 dan sekarang masih pukul 05.45 masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk Luhan menunggu Minseok bangun. Luhan mengambil laptopnya dikamar dan mulai membuka email, Luhan terus sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya sampai telepon masuk berbunyi dari ponselnya.

" Halo "

**" ... "**

" Ah Jessica, , Apa? Benarkah? Sebentar aku periksa ditasku dulu, sepertinya semalam terbawa olehku " Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki kamarnya .

BRAK

Minseok membanting pintu kamarnya dengan tak elitnya, Minseok sibuk memasangkan dasi sambil merapikan pakaiannya, seharusnya dia bangun pukul 6 tadi tapi ternyata dia kesiangan sehingga baru bangun pukul 06.15 dengan segera Minseok mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya cepat setelah itu berlari secepat kilat menuju halte bus.

CKLEK

Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa berkas yang dicarinya, Luhan menengok kearah kamar Minseok dan membukanya namun tak menemukan Minseok , Luhan mengecek kedalam kamar mandinya namun Minseok juga tak ada disana.

" Apa dia sudah ada dimeja makan? " Luhan melihat jam menunjukan pukul 06.40 , dengan cepat Luhan berjalan menuju ruang makan tapi Minseok tak ada, Luhan pun mendial nomor Minseok .

**" Iya Lu? "** Jawab Minseok .

" Kau dimana? "

**" Tentu saja dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, Ada apa?"** Luhan mengeram menahan amarah.

" Kau tau aku hari ini sengaja bangun pagi agar bisa bertemu denganmu, aku juga sengaja masak sarapan untuk kita tapi kau malah pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku ! " Terdengar suara gugup dan bersalah dari Minseok .

**" Maaf, aku tak tahu kalau kau bangun duluan dan aku tadi bangun kesiangan karena itu, aku panik dan langsung pergi begitu saja "** Sesal Minseok .

" Semalam aku sudah mengirimu sms agar tak mengunci pintu kamar tapi kenapa kau masih saja mengunci pintu kamarmu? " Geram Luhan .

**" Ya Ampun! aku lupa Lu , Maaf, lagi pula ada apa kau mau masuk kedalam kamarku? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal dikamarku? "** Luhan mengeram frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Minseok .

" Tentu saja bukan. Dasar Kau ini! itu karena aku ingin melihatmu aku me.. merindukanmu " TUT TUT TUT. Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan mematikan teleponnya sepihak, Luhan memegang dadanya bisa dia rasakan detak jantungnya yang memburu cepat.

" Aishhhh aku benar-benar merindukannyaaa, Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila! " Luhan mengeram frustasi lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap kekantor.

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin, siang ini Luhan kembali menunggu Minseok dihalaman sekolahnya. Namun kali ini Luhan datang sebelum bel berbunyi, beruntung hari ini jadwalnya tak begitu padat dan penting. Luhan bertekad menghabiskan waktunya bersama Minseok , 3 hari tak bertemu Minseok membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit akhirnya bell pulang sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggunya berbunyi juga. Luhan memperhatikan satu persatu murid yang keluar dari sekolah hingga akhirnya dia melihat wanita yang dicintainya dan sangat dirindukannya muncul, Luhan mengulas senyum manisnya saat melihat Minseok namun senyuma itu tak bertahan lama saat melihat Minseok tertawa bersama seorang Lelaki yang Luhan tahu itu adalah teman sekelompok Minseok kemarin. Dengan hati yang panas dan menahan amarah Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan menghadang jalan Minseok dan Kai membuat Minseok terpekik terkejut.

" Astaga! Luhan , kenapa kau bisa berada disini? " Luhan tampak tak suka dengan pertanyaan Minseok .

" Apa salah jika aku menjemput tunanganku sendiri? " Minseok tampak salah tingkah. Ia menoleh ke arah kai dan merasa tak enak

" Kai, sepertinya hari ini aku tak bisa ikut denganmu, sampaikan salamku pada Bibi ya?" Kai mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah nanti aku sampaikan salammu pada Ibu " Setelah itu Luhan menarik Minseok masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Luhan melajukan mobilnya entah kemana, Minseok tak berani menanyakan pada Luhan karena dilihatnya Luhan sedang menahan amarahnya. Minseok sendiri bingung kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba marah namun lagi-lagi nyali Minseok terlalu ciut untuk sekedar bertanya ditambah lagi kecepatan mobil yang menggila membuat Minseok tahu bahwa Luhan benar-benar marah saat ini. Luhan menghentikan laju mobilnya disebuah hamparan ilalang yang luas, tempat ini sangat rindang, sejuk dan sepi. Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dan diikuti Minseok dibelakangnya. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya membuat langkah Minseok berhenti, melihat Luhan diam saja membuat Minseok sedikit bingung namun dengan perlahan Minseok menghampiri Luhan .

GREP

Minseok memeluk Luhan dari belakang, menghirup aroma tubuh Luhan yang dia rindukan, bohong jika 3 hari ini dia tidak merindukan Luhan .

" Aku merindukanmuuuu " Ucap Minseok dengan lirih, Luhan melepaskan lingkaran tangan Minseok dipinggangnya dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Minseok lalu memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Minseok , mengecup bahu Minseok berulang kali.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, sayang " Mereka terlarut dalam pelukan hangat, setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, Luhan menatap Minseok intens begitu pulang dengan Minseok . Lama-lama wajah Luhan semakin mendekat kearah Minseok dan entah sejak kapan kedua bibir itu mulai saling memagut dan mengesap satu sama lainnya, menyalurkan rindu yang menggebu, Luhan megeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Minseok dan satu tangannya lagi memegang tengkuk Minseok untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Minseok melingkarkan lengannya dileher Luhan dengan erat. Terlihat keduanya ingin saling mendominasi ciuman diantara mereka hingga keduanya melepas panggutan itu dengan nafas terengah-engah . Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah Minseok yang memerah padam, direngkuhnya lagi tubuh Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

" Kau membuatku gila tiga hari ini, kau tau aku merindukanmu sampai dadaku ini terasa sesak, aku tak ingin begini lagi, bagaimanapun kita harus menyempatkan diri bertemu walau hanya sebentar " Minseok mengangguk.

" Dan aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan teman sekelompokmu itu " Minseok memandang Luhan bingung.

" Kai maksudmu? Memang kenapa?" Luhan mengehela nafas beratnya.

" Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja aku cemburu melihatmu bersama Lelaki lain " Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Benarkah kau cemburu? " Tanya Minseok sambil tersenyum-senyum senang.

" tentu saja. Wajar bukan kalau aku cemburu? Memangnya kau tak cemburu melihatku bersama wanita lain hmm? " Luhan mengelus lembut pipi Minseok yang sedikit merona.

" Tentu saja cemburu " Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Minseok yang diikatnya, Luhan merasa janggal pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok dan melihat rambut Minseok , Luhan melepas ikatan rambut Minseok dan betapa terkejutnya melihat potongan rambut Minseok yang pendek.

" Kau memotong rambutmu? Kenapa?" Minseok tampak sedikit salah tingkah kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan .

" Apa aku cantik? Tiba-tiba aku ingin merubah suasana saja, bosan rambut panjang terus " Luhan mengerenyit tak suka.

" Jangan pernah potong rambutmu lagi! Aku tak suka rambut pendekmu " Minseok cemberut menanggapi Luhan , dipikirnya Luhan akan suka melihat peubahannya, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok dan menatap Minseok intens.

" Kau menggunakan make up? Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini ? " Minseok tampak gelagapan melihat reaksi Luhan , dipikirnya Luhan akan senang dengan perubahannya namun diluar dugaannya justru Luhan terlihat marah dan tak suka.

" Tak ada yang mengajariku, waktu itu aku hanya iseng saja mencoba alat make up di mall dan ternyata bagus jadi aku beli saja dan sayang kalau sudah dibeli tapi tidak dipakai jadi aku coba-coba saja memakainya " Jawab Minseok gugup.

" Jangan pernah memakai make up lagi, aku tak suka " ucap Luhan dengan nada dingin.

" Kenapa?"

" Aku suka kau yang alami tanpa make up, aku suka rambut panjangmu yang terurai karena kau terlihat sangat manis, aku tak suka melihat rambutmu sekarang dan make up mu karena aku seperti melihat orang lain, bukan seperti melihat Minseok tunanganku yang manis, polos dan alami " Minseok tertegun mendengar penuturan Luhan , dengan sekejap Minseok memeluk erat Luhan .

" Maaf, , aku akan kembali menjadi diriku apa adanya " Luhan tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Minseok dengan erat.

" Bagus! Aku mencintaimu sayang, jadilah dirimu yang apa adanya, aku suka itu " Minseok mengangguk dalam pelukan Luhan .

" Aku juga mencintaimu "

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kamar Minseok dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur Minseok , malam ini dia memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Minseok dikamar Minseok . Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, mereka hanya akan tidur bersama, Luhan masih sangat merindukan Minseok sehingga dia ingin tidur sambil memeluk Minseok malam ini. Minseok masih berada dikamar mandi, Luhan menatap kamar Minseok yang seperti kamar anak-anak, namun sangat manis. Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah meja belajar Minseok yang terdapat beberapa buku yang tergeletak disana dan juga bingkai foto yang terdapat foto mereka berdua yang tersenyum bahagia menatap kamera. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku-buku yang menumpuk, Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya saat melihat banyak buku-buku dan majalah fashion juga note yang terselip disana. Seketika amarah Luhan meradang membaca note itu.

CKLEK

Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Luhan sudah ada dikamarnya, Minseok tersenyum dan mendekati Luhan namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan memandangnya tajam. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Luhan melempar beberapa buku, majalah fashion dan juga note kearahnya. Minseok membulatkan matanya melihat itu semua, Minseok menatap Luhan dengan takut-takut dan mencoba mendekati Luhan walaupun tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Minseok berdiri dihapadan Luhan .

" Kim Minseok! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? " Tanya Luhan dengan dingin.

" L-Lu aku bisa jelaskan" Minseok tak dapat menahan lagi tangisnya. Ia benar-benar takut.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

" Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? " Tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

" Kau salah paham Lu hiksss ini bukan seperti yak kau pikirkan " Minseok meraih Luhan kedalam pelukannya namun Luhan tak membalas pelukan Minseok .

" Aku tak menyangka jika kau merubah penampilanmu demi Lelaki lain, aku benar-benar kecewa Min, apa perasaanmu padaku sudah berubah? " Tanya Luhan dengan lirihnya, Minseok menggeleng dengan keras.

" Tidak, bukan begitu. Kau salah paham Lu hiksss " Luhan menghela nafas, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Minseok padanya.

" Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku akan kembali kekamarku " Luhan hendak meninggalkan kamar Minseok tapi dengan cepat Minseok menahannya.

" A.. Aku ingin kau tidur disini " Pinta Minseok dengan takut-takut.

" Maaf, aku sedang ingin sendiri " Setelah itu Luhan benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Minseok , meninggalkan Minseok yang terduduk diatas ranjangnya sambil menangis.

" Kau salah paham Lu , bukan seperti itu hikssss " Minseok meraih note itu kemudian beranjak membuka laci dan mengambil jepit rambut menggenggamnya erat kemudian kembali menangis.

**NOTE**

**To : Si Cantik Minseok **

**Ini hadiah pertama untukmu,**

**Rambut pendekmu sangat cantik,**

**Semakin cantik lagi jika kau hiasi dengan jepit ini,**

**Hehe**

**NB: Make up mu hari ini pas, wajahmu semakin cantik ^^**

**By: Lelaki paling tampan KAI ^^**

" Disaat aku dan Kai sudah berteman akrab, kenapa justru hubunganku dan Luhan yang memburuk hiksss, Kenapa? Luhan salah mengira, aku berubah untuknya bukan untuk Kai hiksss. Aku juga berubah untuknya tapi kenapa justru orang lain yang menyukai perubahanku hiksss aku harus bagaimana Lu ? Hikssss " Minseok merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, memeluk Boneka pandanya dengan erat sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Minseok tak berniat berangkat kesekolah sendiri, dia ingin berangkat bersama Luhan agar dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Sarapan pagi tadi suasananya sangat hening, Luhan tak berniat mengajak Minseok bicara dan membahas soal masalah mereka, seperti hal nya saat ini Luhan hanya sibuk menyetir tanpa mengajak Minseok bicara. Minseok melirik kearah Luhan , dia meremas tangannya sedikit ragu apa ini saatnya membahas masalah mereka. Jujur dia takut untuk bicara tapi dia juga tak ingin berlarut dalam kesalah pahaman ini.

" Hmm Lu , ak.. aku ingin menjelaskan soal tadi malam "

" ... " Luhan hanya diam tanpa merespon ucapan Minseok membuat Minseok serba salah.

" Baiklah jika kau tak ingin merespon ucapanku, tidak masalah, asal kau dengarkan penjelasanku baik-baik dan kumohon tepikan dulu mobilnya " Luhan tak menjawab apapun namun dia mengikuti kemauan Minseok untuk menepikan mobilnya. Setelah mobil menepi Luhan hanya diam sambil memandang lurus kedepan. Minseok meremas tangannya gelisah, Minseok menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian mulai menjelaskan.

" Kau salah paham soal note itu, sejujurnya aku memotong rambutku bukan karena aku bosan dan aku memoles wajahku dengan make up bukan karena aku terlanjur membeli make up tapi semua sudah aku niatkan. Aku ingin berubah, aku ingin terlihat dewasa dimatamu, aku membeli buku soal wanita, membeli majalah fashion bahkan alat make up agar aku bisa merubah penampilanku dan juga sikapku yang kekanakan. Kau ingat saat kita datang kepesta relasi bisnismu? Presdir Choi salah mengira tunanganmu, bahkan temanmu itu mengira aku berusia 13 tahun. Aku hanya ingin dianggap pantas bersanding denganmu Lu , aku tidak ingin mempermalukanmu makanya aku berusaha berubah. Soal note yang Kai tulis itu hanya untuk menyemangatiku, kami tak ada hubungan apapun, dia tau semua rencanaku untuk berubah untukmu, awalnya dia tak setuju tapi melihat kesungguhanku dia akhirnya mendukungku dan membantuku. Tak kusangka kalau kau tak suka dengan perubahan ini, Maafkan aku, karena gagal membuatmu bangga. Aku hanya ingin berubah agar aku juga bisa kau banggakan didepan relasi bisnismu, aku tak mau dianggap anak kecil yang menyusahkanmu hikssss Kumohon percayalah padaku " Minseok menunduk sambil menangis, Luhan melihat kerah Minseok kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Bodoh, kenapa kau sebodoh ini huh? Aku tak perduli apa kata orang tentangmu, perlu kau tahu, aku bangga bahkan sangat bangga memiliki tunangan sepertimu, kau yang terbaik kau yang terhebat dan kau segalanya bagiku maka dari itu aku memilihmu. Jika aku hanya mengincar wanita cantik dengan make up tebal untuk apa aku bersusah payah untuk mendapatkanmu? Aku hanya ingin dirimu tak ingin yang lain " Luhan mengecup kepala Minseok , Minseok kembali menangis mendengar kata-kata Luhan .

" Hikssss Luhannieeeee Maafkan aku, eee hikssss huwaaaaaaaaaa " Luhan tertawa mendengar tangis Minseok , tangis yang kekanakan tapi itulah Minseok . Luhan mencintai Minseok yang apa adanya, menyukai Minseok yang manja, kekanakan, polos.

" Cup cup cup, Jangan menangis lagi sayang" Luhan melepaska pelukannya, menangkupkan wajah Minseok dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Jangan menangis lagi, Oke?" Minseok mengangguk kemudian mengusap air matanya.

" Yasudah, kita sekarang jalan lagi ya? kau akan terlambat jika kita tidak cepat-cepat " Minseok menggeleng dengan keras.

" Kenapa? " Tanya Luhan .

" Aku tak ingin kesekolah, aku ingin ikut denganmu kekantor, aku merindukanmu " Luhan tercengang mendengar permintaan Minseok kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak bisa sayang, kau harus sekolah, aku tak suka tunanganku membolos! " Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didada, pose merajuk andalannya.

" Kau tak sayang padaku! Katanya kau merindukanku tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang merindukanmu! " Luhan lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya kemudian mengelus rambut Minseok dengan sayang.

" Aku tak ingin hubungan kita dijadikan alasan untukmu melakukan hal yang tak seharusnya kau lakukan termasuk membolos sekolah, aku sangat merindukanmu Sayang, tapi kau harus tetap sekolah. Lagi pula besok kan weekend, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama " Minseok masih tampak cemberut.

" Ayolah sayang, kau harus sekolah, eum? " Minseok menatap tajam Luhan .

" Baiklah aku akan sekolah tapi aku tak ingin kau menjemputku dan juga aku ingin menginap dirumah Baekhyun dan menghabiskan weekendku dengannya! " Luhan membulatkan matanya.

" Ck, kau sedang mengancamku ya? " Luhan membalas menatap Minseok tajam agar takut namun Minseok malah menantang Luhan .

" Tentu saja, kenapa?! " Luhan mengacuhkan Minseok kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah Minseok .

" Kalau kau berani tak pulang kerumah, aku tak akan memberikan uang jajan padamu dan melaporkan tingkah nakalmu pada Ibumu " Minseok kembali berkaca-kaca lagi menandakan siap menangis.

" Hikksss terserah padamu, kalau kau memotong uang jajanku lebih baik aku ikut orang tuaku kejepang, aku akan menyusul mereka! Hiksss " Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap jendela, dia tak ingin melihat Luhan .

" Silahkan saja kalau kau berani menyusul mereka artinya kau mau mengakhiri hubungan kita dan kupastikan kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi " Ancam Luhan , dan ancaman Luhan kali ini sepertinya berhasil karena Minseok langsung bungkam tak berniat menjawabnya.

Luhan menepikan mobilnya tepat didepan sekolah Minseok , akibat pertengkaran mereka tadi Minseok terlamabat 10 menit dan dilihatnya guru kesiswaan yang sedang menghukum anak-anak yang terlambat.

" Aku akan menjelaskan pada gurumu agar tak dihukum " Luhan sudah bersiap turun dari mobil namun Minseok mengintrupsi dengan cepat.

" Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri " Setelah itu Minseok keluar dari mobil Luhan tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Luhan hanya menatap punggung Minseok sambil menghela nafasnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya

.

.

.

"Minseok sayaaang, kenapa tadi pagi kau bisa terlambat hmm? " Tanya Baekhyun begitu mereka sampai dikantin dan duduk dipojokan kantin.

" Aku bertengkar dengan Luhan! " Minseok menangkupkan wajahnya dimeja kantin.

" Ada apa lagi dengan kalian? Kenapa selalu bertengkar sih? " Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, dia malas jika harus membahas tentang Luhan saat ini.

" Pesanan datang " Kai membawa nampan berisikan 3 mangkuk ramyun dan 3 jus jeruk.

" Eh, ada apa dengannya Baek? " Kai mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Minseok , semenjak dia berteman dengan Minseok , dengan sendirinya dia juga berteman dengan Baekhyun dan kini Kai tak sekaku dulu, dia lebih santai dan menikmati persahabatannya dengan Minseok dan Baekhyun meskipun terkadang mulut tajamnya suka berulah.

" Tidak tahu, kau tanyakan saja padanya, paling juga bertengkar dengan Kak Luhan lagi " jawab Baekhyun acuh dan lebih memilih menyantap ramyunnya.

" Kau Kenapa Min? " Minseok mendongakan kepalanya.

" Aku kesal karena tak diperbolehkan bolos sekolah, padahal aku membolos demi berduaan dengannya huh tapi dia malah marah-marah dan mengancam tak memberiku uang jajan karena aku mengancam tak mau pulang keapartemen jika tidak membolos huh"

PLETAK

" Baekhyun Sakiiiiiit " Minseok mengelus kepalanya yang kena pukulan Baekhyun .

" Kau saja Bodoh! , tentu saja dia marah kalau kau meminta bolos sekolah ck Kai kau urus anak Bodoh satu ini, aku lelah menasehatinya " Baekhyun kembali menyantap makanannya. Kai menghampiri Minseok dan bejongkok dihadapannya kemudian mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Baekhyun .

" Kau ini Min, jangan bertingkah konyol. Besok weekend dan kau bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya, kau tak boleh membolos untuk hal tak berguna " Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Ck tapi aku kan merindukannya makanya aku ingin berduaan dengannya " Kai tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Minseok .

" Itu sama saja " Kai berdiri dan kembali duduk dibangkunya. Sejenak mereka kembali menyantap makanan mereka.

" Hmm, bagaimana jika kalian menginap diapartemenku saja? Besok kita menonton DVD bersama setelah itu siangnya kita menjenguk Ibu Kai , Bagaimana? " Baekhyun dan Kai saling berpandangan kemudian pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke Minseok .

" Kau pikir Kai mau tidur dimana? " Kai mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun .

" Tentu saja dikamar Luhan , mau dimana lagi "

" Tidak terima kasih, aku baru dua kali bertemu dengannya dan kau menyuruhku tidur satu kamar dengannya, itu akan terasa canggung sekali " Tolak Kai .

" lalu kau mau tidur dimana lagi? Dikamarku bersama denganku dan Baekhyun ? " Baekhyun dan Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minseok .

PLETAK

" Aishhh Sakiiiittt Baek , kenapa lagi kepalaku dipukul? Sakiiiiiiit " Minseok kembali mengusap kepalanya yang semakin nyeri.

" Baekhyun , kau jangan kasar begitu " Nasehat Kai namun Baekhyun bersikap masa bodo.

" Biar saja Kai , biar anak Bodoh ini bisa pintar sedikit, kau pikir Kai itu anak Perempuan, boleh tidur bersama kita? Meskipun aku tak masalah dengan itu tapi kalau Kak Luhan tau tunangannya tidur satu ranjang dengan Lelaki lain meskipun ada aku disana, kupastikan besok status tunanganmu dengannya hanya tinggal diangan, kau mau dia murka dan menceraikanmu sebelum menikah ? " Minseok menggeleng keras.

" Makanya jadi Perempuan jangan terlalu Bodoh! , pikirkan dulu sebelum bicara " Kai terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun dan Minseok .

" Kenapa kau tertawa begitu sihhh? " Minseok sedikit memukul tangan Kai .

" Habisnya kalian lucu dan aneh, sifat bertolak belakang, suka bertengkar, saling mengatai tapi persahabatan kalian terjalin erat sekali " Baekhyun merangkul pundak Minseok .

" Itu karena kami saling menyayangi dan mencoba mengerti satu sama lain, dan aku harap bukan hanya kami saja, tapi kau juga begitu terhadap kami " Ucap Baekhyun dengan tulus diikuti anggukan pleh Minseok .

" Baiklah " Jawab Kai singkat sambil tersenyum, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

.

.

.

Sore ini Luhan sengaja pulang cepat untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Minseok , dia merasa bersalah dengan pertengkaran pagi tadi dan berharap bisa baikan dengan segera. Luhan memasuki apartemen namun saat dia memasuki apartemen terdengar suara Lelaki dan Perempuan sedang tertawa.

" Eh Kak Luhan sudah pulang " Baekhyun langsung menyapa Luhan begitu melihat Luhan memasuki ruang TV.

" Kalian datang bermain? " Tanya Luhan kemudian menduduki dirinya disofa bersebelahan dengan Minseok .

" Kami akan menginap disini, bolehkan? "Tanya Baekhyun meminta persetujuan, Luhan menatap Kai sejenak.

" Lalu kau juga akan menginap disini? " Tanya Luhan .

" Itu jika Hyung mengizinkan. Ah bolehkan aku memanggil Hyung saja? Dan tenang saja aku akan tidur disofa, Hyung " Minseok mendelik tak suka.

" Tidak, kau tidur dikamar Luhan saja, jika dia tak mengizinkan maka kau akan tidur dikamarku, kita akan tidur bertiga " Ucap Minseok dengan tegas membuat Luhan terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa maksudmu dengan tidur bertiga? Dengan kau dan Baekhyun ? " Tanya Luhan dengan nada tak setuju.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, masa mau tidur di sofa, dia kan tamuku jadi aku yang menentukan " Jawab Minseok dengan ketus, Luhan memandang Minseok bingung.

" Sudah tak perlu bertengkar, biar aku tidur disofa saja Min " Kai mencoba menengahi namun Minseok masih saja tidak setuju jika Kai tidur disofa.

" Tidak Boleh! kau tak boleh tidur disofa! Ikuti saja apa kataku Kai! " ucap Minseok final.

" Baiklah kau tidur dikamarku saja " Putus Luhan pada akhirnya membuat Minseok tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

" Kakak, malam ini kita akan menonton DVD, Kakak bergabung dengan kami ya " Ajak Baekhyun .

" Hmm, baiklah aku kekamar dulu membersihkan diri dan kau Sayang, ikut aku " Luhan menarik Minseok menuju kamarnya.

" Apa yang akan dilakukan Hyung pada Minseok ? " Baekhyun menggendikan bahunya.

" Paling menyelesaikan masalah mereka, kan tadi pagi mereka sempat bertengkar " Mendapatkan jawaban itu membuat Kai hanya ber OH ria kemudian menatap pintu kamar Luhan yang kini sudah tertutup rapat.

" **Kenapa hatiku resah begini saat melihatmu ditarik olehnya? Kenapa aku gelisah saat tahu kau berada didalam kamar berdua dengannya, padahal dia tunanganmu sendiri "** Batin Kai .

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintunya Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Minseok sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada kemudian menatap Minseok tajam. Minseok yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Apa maksudmu membawa Lelaki itu kemari? " Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Minseok dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

" Kenapa? Dia juga temanku masa tak boleh aku ajak menginap disini " Jawab Minseok dengan cueknya. Minseok berjalan kearah ranjang Luhan kemudian tiduran disana dengan santainya, Luhan mendekat kearah Minseok dan duduk disisi Minseok .

" Seharusnya kau meminta izin dulu padaku, dia itu Lelaki meskipun dia temanmu tapi aku tak suka kau dengan seenaknya mengajak Lelaki lain untuk menginap disini tanpa seizinku " Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Memangnya kenapa harus izin kau dulu? Memangnya kalau aku izin kau akan mengizinkannya? "

" Tentu saja tidak, dan kau harus meminta izin karena ini apartemenku, Mengerti? " Minseok mendelik tak suka dengan jawaban Luhan .

" Oh jadi karena ini apartemenmu, kau yang membeli maka aku tak boleh mengajak teman-temanku kemari? " Tanya Minseok sambil memandang Luhan tajam, Luhan yang merasa salah bicara pun jadi gelagapan sendiri.

" Bukan begitu Sayang, , tentu saja apartemen ini juga milikmu, tapi aku hanya tak suka Lelaki lain menginap disini " Luhan mencoba memegang tangan Minseok namun dengan kasar Minseok menepisnya.

" Aku akan mengatakan pada Papa untuk membelikan apartemen yang baru, sebelum aku mendapatkan apartemen aku akan tidur dihotel jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi aku bersikap seenaknya disini " Ucap Minseok dengan dingin kemudian bangkit melangkah menuju pintu kamar Luhan namun Luhan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

" Bukan begitu Sayang , kenapa kau tak mengerti ucapanku? Ahh Ya Tuhan bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?" Luhan mengerang frustasi " Dengar aku baik-baik, Aku hanya tak suka ada Lelaki lain didekatmu, apalagi dia sampai menginap disini, aku tak suka, aku cemburu, kumohon jangan salah paham " Minseok membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan dan memandang Luhan lirih.

" Tapi kumohon pengecualian dengan Kai , dia itu berbeda, dulu dia sangat penyendiri dan tak punya satu pun teman disekolah, Tapi semenjak satu kelompok denganku, dia mulai membuka diri untuk berteman denganku, bahkan sekarang dengan Baekhyun dia sudah membuka diri, dia orang yang kesepian Lu , masalah keluarganya berat, ibunya kecelakaan dan koma setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini suami dan adik kandungnya menjalani hubungan terlarang sejak Kai lahir, Kai yang awalnya sedih karena ibunya koma menggantungkan hidupnya dengan adik ibunya, saat tau penyebab kecelakaan ibunya adalah orang yang selama ini dia sayangi, dia mulai tak percaya lagi pada siapapun, namun karena dia merasa aku dan Baekhyun tulus padanya makannya dia mau membuka diri dengan kami, kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini padanya dan kuharap kau juga bisa dekat dengannya, kumohoooon " Pinta Minseok dengan lirih, melihat permohonan Minseok membuat Luhan tak tega untuk menolak, akhirnya Luhan pun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, tapi kau harus tetap jaga sikapmu padanya, jangan terlalu berlebihan, bagaimana pun dia Lelaki tak sama seperti kau bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan aku minta maaf kalau tadi ada kata-kataku yang tak kau suka, Maafkan aku, " Minseok tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan .

CUP

" Eum! Aku mengerti! Sekarang kau mandi ya, kau bauuuu " Minseok pura-pura menutup hidungnya namun Luhan bukannya marah malah terkekeh.

" Baiklah Sayaaaang" Ucap Luhan kemudian menarik tangan Minseok agar tak menutup hidungnya lagi kemudian mengecup bibir Minseok kilat setelah itu kabur kekamar mandi meninggalkan Minseok yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, lalu Minseok keluar dari kamar Luhan untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kini Minseok , Luhan , Baekhyun dan Kai mulai acara mennton mereka. Tadi setelah mandi Luhan memesan 3 kotak pizza ukuran jumbo dengan 3 botol cola ukuran 1lt. Mereka asik menonton film barat tentang action, Luhan , Baekhyun dan Kai asik menonton karena mereka memang suka genre film seperti ini sedangkan Minseok yang biasa nonton kartun dan drama tampak bingung dengan jalan ceritanya. Minseok menyenderkan kepalanya didada Luhan , matanya mulai mengantuk. Luhan melirik kearah pucuk kepala Minseok kemudian menarik dagu Minseok agar melihatnya.

" Kau mengantuk Hmm? " Minseok mengangguk kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Luhan .

" Kenapa Kak? Minseok mengantuk? " Tanya Baekhyun .

" Sepertinya begitu, kau tau sendiri dia tak suka film action makanya dia jadi mengantuk begini " Luhan mengangkat Minseok dan mendekapnya didalam pangkuannya. Baekhyun yang sudah tebiasa dengan itu hanya cuek saja sedangkan Kai yang baru pertama kali melihat itu merasa tak nyaman dan tak suka saat melihat Luhan memeluk Minseok posesif. Tiba-tiba Saat Kai sedang menatap intens Luhan dan Minseok , Luhan melihat tatapan lain dimata Kai . Luhan adalah Lelaki yang pernah jatuh cinta, sudah pasti dia mengerti arti tatapan Kai untuk Minseok . Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok sehingga tubuh mereka menempel tanpa celah kemudian Luhan mengecup bibir Minseok lama membuat Kai membulatkan matanya sedangkan Luhan menyunggingkan smirknya tanpa melepas kecupannya pada bibir Minseok . Baekhyun yang sedang fokus menonton tak memperhatikan apa yang Luhan lakukan pada Minseok . Kai mengalihkan tatapanya kearah TV, tangannya yang berada dibawah bantal sofa mengepal kuat menahan amarah dan panas dihatinya.

" Sepertinya Minseok sudah tertidu pulas, oh iya Kai sepertinya aku akan membawa Minseok tidur dikamarku, kau bisa mengambil kasur lipat digudang dan bisa tidur dikamar Minseok , Baekhyun kau tak keberatan kan Kai tidur dikamar Minseok bersamamu? Dia akan tidur dikasur lipat " Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

" Iya kak, Tidak masalah " Luhan tersenyum menggoda pada Baekhyun .

" Tenang saja, aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada Chanyeol " Ucapan Luhan sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun merona.

" Kakaaaak " Rengek Baekhyun membuat Luhan tertawa.

" hahaha, yasudah kalian lanjutkan saja menontonnya dan jika selesai menonton tolong matikan dvd dan Tv nya kemudian masukan sisa pizza dan cola kedalam kulkas ya" Baekhyun mengangguk paham, Kai hanya diam tak berniat menjawab, sedangkan Luhan sudah menggendong Minseok menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan merbahkan Minseok diatas ranjangnya, kemudian Luhan ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Minseok lalu menyelimuti mereka berdua. Luhan memandang Minseok yang kini sudah terlelap, dibelainya wajah Minseok dengan sayang.

" Kau tau sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat teramat mencintaimu. Aku tak suka saat orang lain menatapmu penuh cinta, kau bisa mengatakan kalau Kai hanya sahabatmu tapi pandangan matanya tidak menyiratkan hal yang sama sepertimu. Aku tak ingin siapapun mengganggu hubungan diantara kita, aku ingin semua berjalan mulus sampai saatnya kita terikat untuk selamanya. Ikatan kita saat ini belum abadi, aku masih takut jika sesuatu membuat hubungan kita tak berjalan semestinya, oleh karena itu kuharap kau mau bekerja sama denganku untuk menjaga hubungan ini sampai kita menikah nanti, sampai kita memiliki anak-anak yang lucu, membesarkan mereka kemudian menikahkan mereka, sampai kita menjadi kakek dan nenek kemudian kematian menjemput kita bersama, dan kita akan memulai kehidupan baru kembali bersama dialam sana nanti, jadi bertahanlah disisiku sampai saat itu tiba, aku mencintaimu Xi Minseok " Luhan mengecup lama bibir Minseok kemudian membawa Minseok kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Tak lama Luhan ikut terlelap, pemandangan yang indah, kedua insan yang saling mencintai dan menyayangi pertama kalinya tidur saling mendekap, saling berbagi tempat, berbagi kehangatn, juga berbagi cinta.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Luhan , Minseok , dan Baekhyun sarapan bertiga, Kai pagi-pagi sekali harus pulang karena telepon dari ayahnya. Sebenarnya dia enggan pulang jika saja ayahnya tak mengancam akan menghentikan biaya rumah sakit ibunya.

" Minseok, Kak Luhan , sehabis sarapan hmm aku hmm " Baekhyun tampak bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Luhan dan Minseok .

" Kau bicara apa sih Baek? " Tanya Minseok yang bingung karena Baekhyun bicara tak jelas.

" Aku tahu, setelah makan bersiaplah, tadi Chanyeol menghubungiku kalau dia sudah dalam perjalanan kemari " Baekhyun dan Minseok sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Luhan , Baekhyun terkejut karena Luhan mengetahui soal dirinya dan Chanyeol sedangkan Minseok terkejut karena tahu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berkencan.

" Baekhyun!, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau mau berkencan dengan Chanyeol ? " Minseok menghentikan makannya dan menatap Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan.

"Kak Chanyeol, sayang" Luhan membenarkan.

"Hmm iya!, kenapa baek?!"

" Bagaimana aku mau menjelaskannya jika Kak Chanyeol mengajaku saat kau sudah terlelap semalam " Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Hmm, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita double date sajaaaa, Bagaimana? " Baekhyun tampak senang dan setuju dengan rencana Minseok namun Luhan buru-buru menginterupsi kedua gadis remaja itu.

" Min, jangan konyol, ini kencan pertama mereka, biarkan mereka melakukan pendekatan dulu berdua, jika sudah jadian baru kita rencanakan double date " Minseok langsung merengut tak suka, Baekhyun yang sudah dibantu Minseok dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol pun merasa tak enak hati.

" Tidak masalah Kok kak, tak buruk juga kita double date, lagi pula aku merasa canggung jika harus berduaan dengan Kak Chanyeol " Minseok langsung semeringah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun .

" Tetap tidak boleh, bagaimana hubungan kalian bisa maju jika anak ini mengacau " Luhan mencubit hidung Minseok gemas, namun karena kesal Minseok langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

BRAK

Baekhyun menutup telingannya spontan saat mendengar bantingan keras pintu kamar Minseok sedangkan Luhan yang terbiasa dengan itu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

" Kakak tak ingin menyusul Minseok? " Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa? "

" Kau seperti tak tahu Minseok saja, biarkan saja dia marah, nanti dia baik dengan sendirinya, jika aku membiasakan membujuknya jika marah nanti dia akan selalu marah tak jelas padaku " Terang Luhan .

" Iya sih, tapi kalau tidak dibujuk juga semakin menjadi, lebih baik kakak bujuk sajalah " Saran Baekhyun .

" Sudah kau tak perlu kau fikirkan tentang Minseok , sekarang selesaikan sarapanmu dan bersiap-siap sebelum Chanyeol satang menjemput " Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menyelesaikan sarapannya bersama Luhan .

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpamitan kini Luhan dan Minseok duduk diruang TV sambil menonton kartun. Minseok masih dengan aksi merajuknya dan Luhan yang hanya sesekali melirik kearah Minseok .

" Masih marah? " Luhan tak tahan juga jika didiami Minseok seperti ini akhirnya mengajak Minseok bicara.

" Pikir saja sendiri " Jawab Minseok acuh.

" Sepertinya masih marah, hmm mau kuberi tahu rahasia? Jika ingin tahu maka kau tak boleh marah lagi " Bujuk Luhan , Minseok sedikit melirik kearah Luhan dan itu respon yang bagus menurut Luhan .

" Tidak perlu " Jawab Minseok masih acuh, berpura-pura tak tertarik padahal didalam hatinya penasaran juga.

" Yakin? Kalau kau mengetahui rahasia ini, besok kau bisa meminta traktiran oleh Baekhyun disekolah " Minseok meolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan yang duduk disampingnya.

" Benarkah? Memangnya ada apa sampai Baekhyun mau mentaraktirku? " Tanya Minseok yang mulai tertarik.

" Benar kau mau tahu? Tapi syaratnya tak boleh marah lagi Sayang, " Minseok nampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, jadi apa rahasianya? " Luhan tampak senang mendengar persetujuan Minseok , namun bukan Luhan namanya jika tak mengambil kesmpatan dalam kesempitan.

" Tapi cium aku dulu disini " Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjukan tepat dibibirnya, dengan kilat Minseok pun mengecup bibir Luhan .

CUP

" cepat katakan apa rahasianyaaaaa " Minseok yang tak sabaran pun mnggoncang-goncangkan tangan Luhan .

" Baiklah baiklah, Sayang. jadi begini, tadi pagi Chanyeol menelponku saat kau sedang mandi, dia mengatakan akan mengajak Baekhyun berkencan dan menembak Baekhyun , makanya tadi aku melarangmu double date dengan mereka " Minseok terpekik terkejut mendengarnya.

" Benarkaaaaah? Huwaaaaa Baekkiiiiii " Luhan menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Minseok .

" Waaahh akhirnya mereka akan jadian jugaaaaaa " Ucap Minseok dengan senangnya.

" Aku juga senang karena Chanyeol sudah tak sendiri lagi, Tiang bendera itu akhirnya akan memiliki Pacar juga hahaha " Minseok ikut tertawa, setelah itu mereka menyenderkan kepala mereka satu sama lainnya.

.

.

" Lu , beberapa bulan lagi umurku 17 tahun, aku senang sekali " Ucap Minseok tiba-tiba.

" Senang karena kau pasti akan meminta hadiah dariku kan? Tenang saja, apapun yang kau minta aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya Sayang, " Minseok tersenyum kemudian menatap Luhan , melihat Minseok menatapnya membuat Luhan jadi ikut menatap Minseok dalam.

" Bukan masalah hadiah Lu , tapi aku senang karena tinggal satu tahun lagi aku harus menunggu sampai akhirnya nanti margaku berubah menjadi Xi, Jadi Ny Xi Minseok " Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Minseok dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Aku senang mendengarnya, kupikir hanya aku yang tak sabar untuk menantikan pernikahan kita, ternyata kau juga menantikannya " Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya tak suka mendengar penuturan Luhan .

"Luhaaaaan! Menyebalkaaan. kau bicara seakan-akan hanya kau yang mencintaiku, aku juga mencintaimu tahu " Luhan terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Minseok .

" tentu saja kita saling mencintai, karena itu kita bersama saat ini kan? Karena itu juga kita bertahan diperbedaan usia kita yang terlampau jauh kan? Karena itu juga kita selalu berjuang untuk hubungan ini agar kita mencapai tujuan kita bersama, yaitu pernikahan abadi " Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan .

" Eum! kau benar Sayang, Aku mencintaimu! " Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan cinta Minseok .

" Aku Juga mencintaimu Sayang, " Luhan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Minseok membawa Minseok kedalam ciuman penuh kelembutan, saling menyesap satu sama lainnya, menyalurkan persaan cinta keduanya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama saat Luhan mulai mencium Minseok dengan kasar, dan entah sejak kapan Minseok sudah pandai soal berciuman sehingga bisa mengimbangi ciuman kasar dari Luhan . Mereka seakan tak perduli dengan yang lainnya, mereka sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

" YA TUHAN! BOCAH TENGIK ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP CALON MENANTUKU " Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Minseok dan Luhan yang masih belum melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

PLETAAAAK

Jitakan dikepala Luhan yang cukup keras membuat Luhan terkejut dan terpekik karena sakit dikepalanya sehingga dengan spontan dia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Minseok . Kedua pasangan itu terkejut saat melihat ibu dan calon ibu mertuannya berdecak pinggang dihadapan mereka.

" Ibu " Ucap Luhan dengan nada bergetar.

" Mama Heechul! " Ucap Minseok tak kalah bergetar dan ketakutan.

" Kalian beniat memberiku cucu sebelum menikah ya? " Luhan dan Minseok menggeleng dengan keras, tak membenarkan persepsi Heechul.

" Tidak seperti itu, Ibu salah paham, aku bisa jelaskan. " Luhan tampak bingung melihat Heechul murka.

" Mulai sekarang Ibu akan memisahkan kalian! " Ucapan Heecul kontan membuat Luhan dan Minseok membulatkan matanya terkejut .

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

" Mulai sekarang Ibu akan memisahkan kalian! " Ucapan Heecul kontan membuat Luhan dan Minseok membulatkan matanya terkejut .

" Ibu tak bisa melakukan ini pada kami! " Protes Luhan.

" Kenapa Ibu tak bisa melakukannya? Kalian belum menikah dan itu artinya Minseok masih tanggung jawab Ibu , Ayahmu dan bumonim Minseok " Heechul menarik Minseok agar berpindah duduk disampingnya namun Luhan menahannya.

" Tetap duduk disampingku Sayang. " Minseok sebenarnya ingin menuruti Luhan tapi melihat Heechul yang menantapnya terus membuat Minseok takut, dengan lembut Minseok melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan kemudian duduk disamping Heechul membuat Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan sedangkan Luhan terus menatap tajam Sang Ibu .

" Ck kenapa Ibu mengganggu hidupku sih? Pokoknya aku tidak setuju jika kami dipisahkan! " Heechul memandang putranya tajam.

" Sekarang kau, Ibu berikan pilihan, pilih Ibu memisahkan kalian sebatas tempat tinggal atau memisahkan tali pertunangan kalian yang artinya tak akan pernah ada pernikahan? " Pilihan dari heechul bagaikan petir disiang bolong bagi Luhan dan Minseok . Sudah satu tahun mereka tinggal bersama, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berpisah sekarang? Meskipun hanya sekedar tempat tinggal.

" Ibu Ku mohon jangan mempersulit kami, setahun ini kami sudah tinggal bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bagaimana mungkin bisa sekarang kami dipisahkan? " Ucap Luhan lirih, Minseok sendiri sudah menunduk dan menangis dalam diam.

" Ibu melakukan ini juga demi kebaikan kalian, Ibu tak mau hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi sebelum kalian resmi menikah " Minseok mulai terisak, mendengar itu Heechul langsung memeluk Minseok erat, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa memandangi Minseok dengan cemas.

" Ibu , jangan berlebihan kumohon, tadi hanya sebuah ciuman, apa salah jika aku mencium tunanganku sendiri? Kalau aku mau berbuat macam-macam pada Minseok , seharusnya calon cucu Ibu sudah lahir saat ini, tapi aku bisa mengendalikan diriku bu , kumohooon " Luhan menatap Ibu nya dengan tatapan memohon namun Heechul tak bergeming. Minseok semakin terisak dan melepaskan pelukan Heechul pada tubuhnya kemudian menghampiri Luhan kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya pada Luhan untuk dipeluk, dengan segera Luhan membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya. Heechul hanya menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah kedua anak itu.

" Luhannniiieee aku tidak mau berpisah denganmuuuuu " rengek Minseok , Luhan mengusap-usap punggung Minseok .

" Aku juga tidak mau " Jawab Luhan.

" Kalian ini, berlebihan sekali, hanya dipisahkan rumah saja sudah begini " Cibir Heechul membuat Luhan menatap sang Ibu tajam.

" Ck sudahlah Ibu jangan mengusik kami lagi, lagi pula kenapa tiba-tiba Ibu ada disini sih? " Heechul mendelik tak suka mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

" Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Kau tak senang ibu dan ayahmu pulang? "

" Bukan begitu Ibu , Maaf " Ucap Luhan lirih.

" Ibu dan Ayahmu akan tinggal disini sekitar sebulan karena Ayahmu ada pekerjaan disini, dan Minseok Sayang. ayo sekarang kita kekamarmu dan berkemas " Minseok kembali menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memeluk leher Luhan erat.

" Ibu sudahlah, Minseok tak mau ikut dengan Ibu " Heechul langsung memasang wajah " sedih " nya.

" Jadi Minseok tak mau tinggal dengan Mama ? Padahal Mama hanya sebulan disini " Minseok menghentikan tangisnya dan melirik kearah Heechul.

" Bukan begitu Mamaaaa" Minseok menghampiri Heechul kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Hanya sebulan saja " pinta Heechul, Minseok berpikir sejenak. Setelah berpikir agak lama Minseok pun menganggukan kepalanya membuat Heechul terpekik senang kemudian memeluk Minseok .

" Wah senangnyaaa " Heechul menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Luhan yang sedang mencibirnya.

" **Dasar ratu iblis, pintar sekali aktingnya "** Batin Luhan.

" Yasudah kau kekamar dan kemasi baju-bajumu ya? " Minseok mengangguk lirih kemudian melangkah dengan gontai kekamarnya.

" Apa rencana Ibu sebenarnya? Menurutku ini bukan masalah ciuman tadi kan alasan Ibu menyuruh Minseok tinggal dengan Ibu ? " Heechul tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Luhan kemudian duduk disebelah Luhan dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan.

" Anak Ibu cerdas sekali sih, sebenarnya Ibu hanya ingin ada yang menemani. Kau tau kan dari dulu Ibu ingin sekali memiliki anak Gadis yang cantik seperti princess namun ternyata Ibu melahirkan anak setan sepertimu " Luhan melirik sinis kearah kepala Heechul yang sedang menyender dibahunya.

" Tapi Ibu sangat mencintaimu nak " CUP, Heechul mengecup singkat bibir Luhan membuat Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya.

" Terserah" Ujar Luhan setengah jengkel. Heechul tersenyum acuh kemudian menyenderkan kembali kepalanya dibahu Luhan, kali ini Luhan memeluk Ibu nya erat. "Tapi bagaimanapun, Ibu adalah Ibuku"

" Aku sudah tahu Tak usah kau perjelas. Maka dari itu Ibu ingin Minseok tinggal bersama Ibu, selama Ibu disini, kau tau sendiri Ayahmu mu pasti snagat sibuk dan kau juga sibuk jadi dari pada Ibu dan Minseok kesepian lebih baik kami tinggal bersama " Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

" Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut pindah kerumah " Heechul menggeleng tak setuju.

" Tidak boleh, jika kau pindah juga nanti perhatian Minseok hanya ada padamu, Ibu hanya ingin menikmati sebulan ini bersama Minseok , Ibu mohoooon Xiao Lu, hanya sebulan. Janji! " Luhan menghela nafas beratnya.

" Baiklah " Heechul memeluk Luhan erat.

" Kau memang anak Ibu yang paling tampan " Setelah itu Heechul bergegas menuju kamar Minseok .

" tadi mengataiku anak setan, sekarang mengatakan aku tampan, maksudnya aku anak setan tampan yang dilahirkan ratu iblis begitu? " guman Luhan sambil sedikit berdecih.

Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya disofa kemudian memejamkan matanya erat. Ini sangat berat untuknya, satu sisi dia tak ingin Minseok pindah meskipun hanya sebulan namun satu sisi lagi Luhan tak ingin membuat sang Ibu sedih. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar Minseok .

CKLEK

Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu sambil memperhatikan Heechul dan Minseok yang sedang mengemasi pakaian dan buku-buku pelajarannya. Luhan memperhatikan Minseok dengan intens, sebulan kedepan dia akan jarang melihat Minseok . Luhan menghampiri Minseok yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

" Sini aku bantu " Luhan memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tas Minseok , Minseok menatap Luhan dengan sedih. Heechul yang melihat itu menjadi tak enak sendiri, Heechul berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan dan Minseok .

" Minseok Sayang. Mama akan menjemputmu lagi nanti malam, Ibu lupa kalau ada janji dengan teman lama Ibu , kau disini dulu yah bersama Luhan " Minseok mengangguk.

" Baiklah, Ibu pergi dulu ya, Lu nanti malam saat Ibu menjemput semua barang Minseok sudah harus siap " Luhan tersenyum.

" Baiklah , Terima kasih " Heechul menganggukan kepalanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemen Luhan. Yah, Heechul sebenarnya tak ada janji dengan siapapun namun melihat Minseok yang begitu sedih mau tak mau Heechul memberikan kesempatan pada Minseok dan Luhan menghabiskan weekend mereka.

" Min, tak ada lagi buku yang harus dibawa? " Minseok menggeleng, Luhan berjalan mengumpulkan koper dan tas Minseok yang akan dibawanya. Minseok mendudukan dirinya diranjang, Luhan menghampiri Minseok kemudian memeluknya.

" Hei jangan sedih begini, hanya sebulan, kau juga kan akan kesekolah pasti satu bulan tak akan terasa, setiap weekend aku akan datang menemuimu lagi pula jarak apartemen ke rumah Ibu hanya satu jam sayang " Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok , mengelus wajah Minseok dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil diwajah Minseok .

" Luhannniiieee nanti jika aku tak ada disini jangan ajak wanita lain kemari, Mengerti? " Luhan terkekeh kemudian mencubit hidung Minseok gemas.

" Iya Sayang. , dan kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kai disekolah, pulang sekolah langsung pulang, jika Ibu tak menjemputmu kesekolah segera beritahu aku biar aku menjemput dan jangan sesekali pulang bersama Kai, Mengerti? " Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aku tahu, dasar pencemburu dan possesif " Cibir Minseok , Luhan langsung mencubit kedua pipi Minseok dengan gemas membuat Minseok meringis meminta Luhan melepaskan cubitannya.

" Lepaskaaaan Sakiiiiit" rengek Minseok , Luhan pun melepaskan cubitannya dipipi Minseok .

" Kau ini mengataiku pencemburu dan possesif seperti kau tidak saja " Minseok menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan, dengan sayang Luhan mengelus lembut rambut Minseok .

" Kita saling mencemburu dan possesif karena kita saling mencintai sayang, itu hal yang wajar, yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menjaga perasaan kita masing-masing agar hubungan kita tetap terjalin harmonis, Mengerti? " Minseok mengangguk.

"Eum! " Jawab Minseok , Luhan menggendong Minseok dan merebahkan tubuh Minseok diatas ranjang. Setelah itu Luhan ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Minseok . Mereka tiduran sambil berhadap-hadapan. Mereka saling menatap dalam satu sama lain, Luhan mengelus rambut Minseok dengan sayang, Luhan menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

" Biarkan kita berpelukan seperti ini terus sampai Ibu menjemputmu ya " Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk, mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan berpelukan satu sama lainnya.

.

.

.

Minseok melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya, malam tadi Minseok tak bisa tidur sama sekali karena memikirkan Luhan. Pada akhirnya Minseok meminta Luhan menelponnya, setelah dua jam Luhan menelponnya barulah Minseok bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak. Minseok menghampiri Baekhyun dan Kai yang sedang mengoborol, mereka sempat bingung melihat Minseok yang tampak lesu.

" Kau kenapa lagi Min? Bertengkar lagi dengan Kak Luhan ? Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan kalian sih? " Minseok menggeleng dengan lemah.

" Aku semalaman tak bisa tidur, aku merindukan Luhan-ku " Baekhyun dan Kai saling bertatap-tatapan satu sama lain.

" Memangnya Hyung kemana? " Mata Minseok sudah berkaca-kaca membuat Baekhyun dan Kai bingung sekaligus panik.

" Bukan Luhan yang kemana, tapi aku yang pergi huwaaaaaammpphhh " Baekhyun langsung membekap mulut Minseok , sedangkan Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan buruk Minseok itu.

" Jangan berteriak begitu Bodoh, kau mengganggu pagi indah teman-teman yang lain, sekarang kau jelaskan dengan lengkap apa yang terjadi sebenarnya "

" Kemarin setelah kau pergi, aku kan hanya berduaan dengan Luhan kemudian kami hmm kami hmm " Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

" Ceritakan yang jelas, Cepat! " Minseok menunduk sambil meremas rok sekolahnya erat, Minseok bingung sekaligus malu jika harus menceritakan soal ciuman itu didepan Kai.

" Akuu, akuu hmm kami berciuman lalu tiba-tiba Mama Heechul datang dan mempergoki kami "

" APA? MAMA HEECHUL ADA DISEOUL? " Baekhyun langsung berdiri mendengar penjelasan Minseok soal Heechul, Kai langsung menaraik tangan Baekhyun agar duduk.

" Kau menyuruh Minseok diam tapi kau juga berteriak " Baekhyun hanya memberikan cengiran tak jelasnya pada Kai.

"Iya, Mama Heechul dan Papa Han datang keseoul karena mereka ada pekerjaan disini, kemudian karena melihat kami begitu dan tak ingin kami melakukan hal tak diinginkan akhirnya aku disuruh pindah kerumah Mama Heechul " Minseok menunduk sedih.

" Mama Heechul ?Siapa? " Tanya Kai yang tidak mengenal siapa itu Heechul.

"Mama Heechul dan Papa Han itu Orang tuanya Kak Luhan" Kai hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

" Dan sekarang aku terpisah dengan Luhannniiieee Heuh jadi semakin jarang bertemu dengannya saja " Minseok menunduk lesu.

" Mama Heechul selalu seperti itu sih, tindakannya selalu spontan. Yasudah kau jalani saja, kan hanya satu bulan, lagi pula jika weekend kalian masih bisa bertemu kan? "

" Iya siiihh tapi tak cukup jika hanya weekend aaahhhhh " Minseok mengusap kasar wajahnya, Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Minseok .

" Sudahlah, nanti jika kita tak ada tugas dan pulang cepat, kami akan mengantarkanmu kekantor Kak Luhan, iya kan Kai? " Baekhyun menyenggol tangan Kai.

"Tentu, kau jangan sedih seperti itu Minseok " Minseok menatap Baekhyun dan Kai bergantian.

" Terima kasih sudah menghiburku, kalau tak ada kalian pasti aku semakin sedih " Baekhyun memeluk Minseok .

" Itulah gunanya sahabat " Minseok membalas pelukan Baekhyun , Kai tersenyum melihat keduanya.

" Ah, kau belum menceritakan soal kau dan Chanyeol, Luhan bilang kalau Chanyeol menembakmu, ayooo ceritakan " Minseok tiba-tiba teringat kalau kemarin Chanyeol akan menyatakan cinta pada Baekhyun .

"I-iya, kemarin kami pergi ketaman, kami awalnya mengobrol biasa namun tiba-tiba obrolan kami menjadi serius dan saat itu juga Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya dan aku langsung menerimanya " Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu, Minseok langsung tersenyum menggoda.

" Huwaaa akhirnya Baekhyun ku sudah punya kekasih.. selamaaaat sayaaang " Minseok kembali memeluk Baekhyun .

" Dan kau harus mentraktir kami saat istirahat nanti " Ujar Kai yang langsung disetujui Minseok dengan anggukan kepalanya.

" Kalian tenang saja, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan nanti "

" Huwaaaaaaaaaa senangnyaaaa " Pekik Minseok kesenangan membuat Baekhyun dan Kai tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah Heechul menjemput Minseok disekolah, setelah itu mereka mampir kebutik langganan Heechul. Minseok sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil membolak balik majalah dengan bosan karena Heechul sibuk mencoba beberapa gaun.

Drrrtttt Drrrtttt

Ponsel Minseok berdering dengan segera Minseok mengambil ponsel yang diletakannya didalam tas. Melihat nama Luhan yang tertera diponselnya membuat senyum Minseok mengembang.

" Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu " Minseok langsung berteriak senang saat mengangkat telepon Luhan.

" **Min suaramu benar-benar, tak perlu berteriak begitu "** jawab Luhan ketus membuat Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Kan aku hanya menunjukan rasa senangku karena kau menelpon, memangnya tak boleeh? " Terdengar suara helaan nafas Luhan.

" **Bukan begitu tapi suaramu itu membuat telingaku sakit saat berteriak "** Minseok makin mempoutkan bibirnya makin maju.

" Jadi kau menyalahkan aku? Kalau kau tak suka memiliki Gadis yang membuat telingamu sakit, kau cari saja Gadis lain! "

" **Bukan beg.. "** TUT TUT TUT Minseok mematikan sepihak telepon dari Luhan. Dia benar-benar kesal sekali, padahal tadi dia hanya ingin menunjukan rasa gembiranya saja karena Luhan menelponnya tapi tanggapan Luhan seperti itu. Ponsel Minseok kembali berdering, dilihatnya nama Luhan yang tertera, agak ragu ingin mengangkatnya atau tidak tapi akhirnya Minseok kembali mengangkat telepon dari Luhan.

" Hmm " Jawab Minseok ogah-ogahan.

" **Kau ini kebiasaan sekali, aku belum selesai bicara sudah menutup telepon sembarangan, jangan biasakan kebiasaan burukmu itu Min "** Nasehat Luhan barusan membuat Minseok mengeram kesal.

" Jadi kau menelponku untuk apa? Ingin bertengkar denganku? Menyebalkaaaaaaaan " Minseok kembali berteriak, tak peduli beberapa pengunjung butik yang menatap heran padanya.

" **CK, Jangan berteriak! "** Luhan menyentak Minseok membuat Minseok terkejut, mata Minseok sudah berkaca-kaca.

" **Kau ini jangan membiasakan diri seperti itu, kau dimana sekarang? "** Suara Luhan mulai melembut.

" Dibutik langganan Mama " Jawab Minseok sambil menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar bergetar karena Minseok sedang menahan tangisnya.

" **APA? Jadi kau sedang ditempat umum? Kau ini, jika sedang berada ditempat umum jagalah sikapmu itu, jangan bertingkah seperti wanita tak berpendidikan, kau ini disekolahkan bukan ditempat yang murah, tak sepantasnya kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu, kau harus lihat situasi dan keadaan sekitarmu Min, orang-orang pasti terganggu dengan teriakanmu tadi, ck kau ini "** Minseok tak menjawab omelan Luhan, air matanya sudah mengalir sejak tadi. Sedih mendengar Luhan bicara seperti itu seolah-olah Minseok anak yang tak memiliki etika.

" **Kau sudah makan? "** Minseok mencoba menahan nafas kemudian menghembuskannya, Minseok mencoba menetralkan suaranya agar Luhan tak tahu dia menangis.

" Belum " Jawab Minseok seadanya.

" **Kenapa? Memangnya sebelum kebutik kalian tak makan siang dulu? "** Minseok tampak melirik kearah Heechul yang sepertinya sudah selesai mencoba gaunnya, Minseok buru-buru menghapus air matanya saat melihat Heechul menghampirinya.

" Mungkin setelah ini akan makan " Minseok tersenyum pada Heechul saat melihat Heechul tersenyum kepadanya.

" Telepon dari siapa Min? Apa Xiao Lu? " Minseok menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Berikan teleponnya pada Ibu " Minseok memberikan teleponnya pada Heechul.

" Kau dimana Lu ? " Tanya Heechul to the point.

" **Dikantor bu, Kenapa? "**

" Mau makan siang bersama? Ada waktu? " Ajak Heechul kepada Luhan, Minseok memandang Heechul kecewa saat mengajak Luhan makan siang. Minseok masih sakit hati mendengar sentakan Luhan tadi dan malas sekali jika harus bertemu Luhan, semoga saja Luhan tak mengiyakan ajakan Heechul.

" **Masih ada waktu , mau makan dimana? "** Heechul tampak tersenyum senang, melihat itu Minseok dapat menyimpulkan Luhan mengiyakan ajakannya.

" Di Pierre Restauran saja, Ibu sedang ingin makan masakan Prancis "

" **Baiklah sampai ketemu disana bu "** Setelah itu Heechul mematikan teleponnya dengan Luhan kemudian memberikan ponselnya pada Minseok .

" Ayo, kita pergi makan siang " Heechul mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok dan diambut Minseok dengan tidak bersemangat.

" Belanjaan Ibu dimana? " tanya Minseok saat melihat Heechul tak membawa gaun yang dibelinya tadi.

" Ibu menyuruh mereka mengirimkannya kerumah, kita tak membawa Supir Sayang. jadi Ibu malas membawanya kemobil jadi biarkan langsung mereka antarkan saja kerumah " Minseok mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju restauran yang dituju.

.

.

.

Minseok mengaduk-aduk makanannya tak bersemangat, Heechul dan Luhan melihat itu jadi sedikit khawatir.

" Sayang. , kenapa makananmu hanya diaduk-aduk? Kau tak suka makanannya? " Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Tidak Ma , hanya sedikit kenyang saja, tadi disekolah aku makan banyak " Heechul mengangguk mengerti.

" Bagaimana disekolah tadi? " Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus rambut Minseok namun Minseok enggan menatap Luhan hanya melihat makanan yang sedang diaduk-aduknya.

" Biasa saja " Jawab Minseok seadanya.

" Bibi Heechul " Minseok , Luhan dan Heechul menoleh kearah Sumber suara, dilihat Zitao datang menghampiri meja mereka.

" Ya Tuhan Zitao-ah sudah lama tak bertemu " Heechul langsung memeluk Zitao .

" Bibi apa kabar? Semakin cantik saja " Heechul tersenyum malu-malu mendengar pujian Zitao.

" Kau juga semakin cantik, ah kau sendirian kemari? " Heechul menarik Zitao agar duduk disebelahnya.

" Eum, aku tiba-tiba ingin makan disini, kebetulan sekali bertemu disini " Jawab Zitao dengan sopan.

" Ahh kita memang berjodoh makanya bertemu disini " Zitao tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Minseok .

" Waaw princess Minseok memotong rambutnya? Aku baru tau " Tanya Zitao dengan nada mengejek, yap sudah lama tak bertemu Minseok membuatnya rindu menggoda anak manja itu. Dan holla sesuai dengan perkiraanya Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Zitao membuat Zitao terkekeh dalam hati.

" Kakaaaak jangan mulaaaaai " Rengek Minseok , Luhan melihatnya jadi terkekeh.

" Oh Minseok sudah bisa merengek pada Zitao ya? Bahkan memanggilnya Kakak, padahal dulu jika bertemu pasti perang dingin " Ejek Luhan namun tak ditanggapi Minseok membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Kau kenapa perang dingin dengan Zitao , Sayang. ? " Tanya Heechul.

" Dia mengira aku akan merebut Luhan darinya Bibi " Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar Zitao kembali menggodanya.

" Ck Kakak yang membuatku salah paham diawal pertemuan kita " Zitao dan Heechul terkekeh mendengar ucapan Minseok , Luhan sendiri hanya memandangi Minseok .

" Habis kau sangat lucu jika aku menggodamu seperti itu " Zitao kembali terkekeh.

" Ibu , sehabis makan siang bolehkah aku pergi dengan Minseok sebentar? Nanti aku akan mengantarnya pulang "

" Baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama ya " Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

" Hmm aku ada tugas sekolah, aku mau langsung pulang saja " Minseok mencoba mencari alasan untuk menolak Luhan membuat semua yang ada disana menatap Minseok bingung.

" Tugas bisa kau kerjakan malam nanti, lagi pula aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar " Pinta Luhan.

" Kalau begitu bicarakan saja disini " Kata Minseok tanpa mau memandang Luhan.

" Ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Ibu lihat juga dari tadi Minseok tak bersemangat " Heechul menatap Minseok mencoba meminta penjelasan.

" Hanya kesalahpahaman Bu , makanya aku mengajaknya untuk bicara setelah ini " Minseok mendelik Luhan tak suka.

" Apanya yang kesalahpahaman? Kau dengan jelas menyentakku! " Ujar Minseok marah. Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok namun segera Minseok menepisnya membuat Luhan geram.

" Min jangan mulai, ini masih tempat umum, kumohon kita bicarakan ini nanti " Minseok makin menatap Luhan tak suka.

" Ibu aaaaa aku mau pulang " pinta Minseok sambil berkaca-kaca.

" Baiklah kita pulang sekarang " Luhan mendesah tak suka dengan keadaan ini, Zitao yang melihat Luhan frustasi pun akhirnya turun tangan.

" Bibi , bolehkah aku mengajak Minseok jalan-jalan sebentar? Tenang saja, dia akan kembali dengan mood yang lebih baik " Janji Zitao , Heechul melihat Luhan dan Minseok bergantian.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu " Heechul mulai mengambil tasnya.

" Minseok Sayang. jangan sedih lagi ya? Mama pulang dulu " Heechul mengecup kening Minseok kemudian beranjak pergi, setelah Heechul tak terlihat lagi Zitao langsung menatap tajam pada kedua orang dihadapnnya.

" Bagus sekali kalian ini! Sekarang kalian ikut denganku " Zitao beranjak dan berjalan duluan, namun baik Minseok maupun Luhan tak ada yang bergeming membuat Zitao mengeram kemudian menarik tangan keduanya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, dipinggiran danau yang sepi, Zitao berdiri dihadapan Luhan dan Minseok . Luhan yang duduk sambil menatap Minseok sedangkan Minseok hanya memandang lurus kearah danau.

" Sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi diantara kalian "

" Sudah kubilang hanya kesalahpahaman saja " Minseok menatap Luhan nyalang.

" Apanya yang kesalah pahaman? Kau menyentakku? Padahal aku hanya berteriak senang karena kau menelponku, tapi kau malah marah-marah seolah-olah aku tak berpendidikan karena aku berteriak didepan umum, apa aku tak boleh marah jika tunanganku sendiri mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan dan juga menyentakku hikssss, kau menyebalkan tauu " Minseok mulai menangis, penjelasan Minseok tadi membuat Zitao mengerti sedikit banyaknya apa yang terjadi. Zitao kemudian menghampiri Minseok dan memeluk Minseok mencoba menenangkan.

" Sssttt Jangan menangis ya, Luhan salah karena dia menyentakmu dan mengatakan hal tak mengenakan, kau juga salah karena berteriak didepan umum, itu bukanlah sikap yang sopan " Zitao mengelus punggung Minseok , dan makin lama tangis Minseok mereda.

" Luhan minta maaflah pada Minseok " Luhan mencoba menarik tangan Minseok lembut, kali ini Minseok tak menolaknya, Luhan menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Minseok .

" Maaf " Ucap Luhan sambil mengusap air mata dipipi Minseok .

" Maaf, kalau kata-kataku menyakitimu, sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga sikap saja, aku tak memaksamu untuk mengubah dirimu menjadi dewasa, aku mengerti semua ada prosesnya tapi kumohon jika didepan umum jagalah sikapmu dengan baik, apa kau bisa melakukan itu? " Tanya Luhan dengan lembut, Minseok menganggukan kepalanya, Luhan tersenyum kemudian membawa Minseok kedalam pelukannya. Melihat itu membuat Zitao tersenyum, dengan segera Zitao bangkit dari duduknya.

" Baiklah aku akan kembali kekantor dulu, oke? " Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

" Terima kasih, sudah membantuku " Zitao mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Kakaaaaaak " Minseok menghampiri Zitao kemudian memeluknya erat membuat Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Minseok .

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya " Minseok melepaskan pelukannya pada Zitao.

" Terima kasih Kak " Setelah itu Zitao meninggalakan mereka.

" Sayang. "

SRET

Luhan memeluk Minseok dari belakang, Minseok tersenyum senang saat Luhan memeluknya seperti ini. Minseok senang saat dimana suasana romantis tercipta diantara mereka, sungguh menyenangkan dan dia sangat menikmatinya.

" Aku merindukanmu, padahal baru semalam kita berpisah " Minseok terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan.

" Aku juga!" Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Luhannniiieee kau tak kembali bekerja? " Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok setelah itu melihat arloji yang ada ditangan kirinya.

" Hah, sepertinya aku memang harus segera kembali kembali kekantor Sayang. , Ayo aku antar kau pulang dulu " Luhan menggandeng tangan Minseok menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang bersantai diruang TV dirumah Heechul, sepulang sekolah dia hanya menonton TV sedangkan Heechul sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya. Minseok sebenarnya bosan namun apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menonton TV. Baekhyun sedang pergi dengan Ibu nya sedangkan Kai menjaga Ibu nya dirumah sakit. Minseok ingin sekali menemui Luhan dikantornya namun Luhan sedang sibuk dengan rapatnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Minseok berdering dan langsung Minseok mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya.

" Halo "

**" Miinseoooookkk"** pekik si penelpon membuat Minseok menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Minseok melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya dan begitu melihat siapa si penelpon Minseok langsung terlonjak senang.

" Kyungiiieeee, aku tak menyangka kau menelponku, bagaimana kabarmu, Paman dan Bibi disana? "

**" Kami baik-baik saja, aku ingin menyampaikan kabar gembira padamu "**

" Kabar gembira apa? Cepat katakan, aku tak sabar mendengarnya "

**" Aku akan pindah ke Seoul, akan sekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu "**

" BENARKAH?! Kau tidak sedang bercanda padaku kan? "

**" Ne tentu saja, tapi hanya aku saja yang pindah "** Minseok mengerenyit heran.

" Kenapa hanya kau ? "

**" Perusahaan Ayahmu tak mungkin ditinggalkan, aku ingin sekali tinggal di Seoul bersamamu, aku bosan di London, lagi pula aku merindukanmu, sudah 8 tahun kita tak bertemu "**Minseok merunduk sedih mengingat perpisahannya dengan sepupunya 8 tahun yang lalu, Sepupunya bernama Do Kyungsoo adalah anak dari adik kembar Ibu nya. Yah Ibu Minseok memiliki kembaran yang bernama Sungmin , karena sang suami Cho Kyuhyun membuka perusahaan di London akhirnya mereka pindah kesana sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Minseok dan Kyungsoo sangat dekat karena mereka seumuran.

" Kapan kau akan pindah? " Tanya Minseok .

**" Mungkin satu bulan lagi aku pindah, menunggu kenaikan kelas dan Ibu yang mengurus keperluanku di Seoul "**

" Baiklah, kau tinggal diapartemenku dan tunanganku saja "

**" tak bisa, Ibu sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan apartemen untukku, jadi aku akan tinggal disana, tak apa kan kalau aku tak tinggal diapartemenmu? Lagipula aku tak enak hati dengan tunanganmu terlebih lagi kami belum saling kenal, tapi kau tenang saja, kita akan berada disekolah yang sama "**

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku senang kita bertemu lagi "

**" Aku pun begitu, yasudah aku menelponmu hanya ingin mengatakan itu, sampai jumpa bulan depan "**

" Eum! sampai jumpa " Setelah Minseok berloncat-loncat diatas sofa karena senang sepupu kesayangannya akan kembali dari London, setidaknya dia tak akan kesepian lagi kalau Luhan belum pulang kerja, dia bisa bermain di apartemen sepupunya.

" Kyaaaaa Kyungsooooo kembali Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Minseok masih saja loncat-loncat diatas sofa.

" Jika kau loncat-lonca begitu, sofa bisa rusak Sayang. " Minseok menoleh kebelakang dan dilihatnya Luhan sedang berjalan kearah dapur, Minseok melirik jam didinding, jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Minseok dengan segera turun dari sofa dan menyusul Luhan kedapur.

" Luhannniiieee tumben pulang cepat, tidak lembur? " Tanya Minseok begitu dia berdiri disamping Luhan yang sedang meneguk air putih.

" Iya, pekerjaannya sudah selesai jadi aku langsung pulang kesini, besok kan weekend jadi aku mau menginap disini malam ini " Minseok tersenyum senang, kemudian dia teringat tentang sepupunya yang akan pindah ke Seoul.

" Luhannniiieee Kyungsoo akan pindah kesini, aku senaaaaaaaang " Pekik Minseok kegirangan, Luhan menatap tak suka.

" Aku baru mendengar soal Kyungsoo sekarang, coba kau ceritakan tentang sepupumu itu padaku "

" Kyaaaaaa " Minseok terpekik terkejut saat Luhan tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala koala tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, kemudian membawa Minseok keruang TV dan mendudukan Minseok diatas pangkuannya.

" Kyungsoo itu sepupuku, dia anak dari Bibi Sungmin dan Paman Paman Kyuhyun, Bibi Sungmin itu saudara kembar Ibu , Kyungsoo dan aku lahir ditahun yang sama. Namun saat usia kami menginjak 8 tahun dia pindah ke London, makanya saat kau bertemu denganku ditaman 8 tahun lalu kau melihatku hanya bermain seorang diri kan? Biasanya aku bermain bersama Kyungsoo tapi karena Kyungsoo sudah pindah jadi aku main sendiri " Jelas Minseok sambil memainkan kancing kemeja Luhan.

" Lalu dia pindah dengan orang tuanya? " Minseok menggeleng kemudian menyandarkan dagunya didada Luhan sambil menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menantapnya.

" Tidak, dia pindah sendiri, dia bilang bosan tinggal di London, dia akan tinggal diapartemen yang sudah disediakan Ibu nya, aku senang karena dia kembali jadi aku ada yang menemani " Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Minseok .

"Iya, aku juga senang karena kalau kau bermain dengan Kyungsoo maka kau jadi tidak terlalu dekat lagi dengan Lelaki yang bernama Kai itu " terselip nada tak suka saat Luhan menyebut nama Kai membuat Minseok mengercutkan bibirnya.

" Jangan mulai lagi Luuuuu" Luhan terkekeh kemudian mengecup bibir Minseok .

" Maaf Sayang. , oh ya Ibu dimana? " Luhan melihat keadaan rumah yang sepi.

" Mama sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya, aku malas ikut jadi aku disini sendiri " Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

" Ayo, kau bangun dulu, aku ingin mandi dan kau juga siap-siap aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam diluar " Minseok langsung tersenyum senang saat mendengar Luhan mengajaknya makan malam diluar. Dengan segera Minseok bangkit dari atas Luhan kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Minseok duduk berhadap-hadapan dimeja disebuah restauran Sushi, tadi mereka Sudah memesan beberapa jenis Sushi dan ramen. Kini mereka sedang menikmati musik yang diputar direstauran itu, suasana yang remang-remang karena hanya bercahayakan lilin-lilin kecil dan juga musik balad membuat suasana romantis sangat kental disana. Luhan sendiri sedang memandangi wajah Minseok yang sibuk melihat sekeliling restauran yang sangat indah, tangan Luhan yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan Minseok pun digerakannya untuk mengelus-elus tangan Minseok , mereka duduk dipojokan yang tak begitu dilihat banyak orang.

" Kau senang Sayang. ? " Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan.

" Tentu saja, sudah lama kita tak makan malam diluar, kau sih sibuk terus " Luhan terkekeh mendengar protes dari Minseok .

" Maaf Sayang. , tapi aku juga kan bekerja untuk keluarga kita nanti " Blusssshhh, ucapan Luhan membuat Minseok merona. Entahlah memikirkan mereka akan menikah dan berkeluarga membuat Minseok selalu merona karena malu.

" Iya iya " Jawab Minseok singkat. Tak lama pelayan datang membawa makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. Luhan dan Minseok pun makan dengan tenang, sesekali Minseok berceloteh namun Luhan tetap mendengarkannya.

Drrttt Drrrrrtttt

" Halo Ibu , Kenapa? " Luhan menjawab telepon dari Heechul.

**" Kau dan Minseok dimana? "**

" Dari mana Ibu tahu Minseok bersamaku sekarang? Kami sedang makan malam "

**" tentu saja, Minseok tak mungkin pergi tanpa Ibu kecuali kau yang menculiknya, yasudah setelah makan cepat kembalikan princess padaku "** Luhan mencibir pada Heechul meskipun Heechul tak mungkin melihatnya.

" Princess ini miliku, jadi terserah aku kapan akan memulangkannya, sehabis ini aku ingin berduaan dulu, aku akan memulangkannya pada Ibu dalam keadaan hamil nanti " Jawab Luhan asal membuat Minseok membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan.

**" YAAAKKKK! BERANI KAU SENTUH PRINCESSKU, MATI KAU DITANGANKU "**Tut tut tut Heechul langsung mematikan teleponnya. Luhan terkekeh mendengar ancaman Ibu nya.

" Kau ini senang sekali mengusili Mama "

" Biarkan saja Sayang. , aku senang jika Ibu marah maka akan muncul kerutan di wajahnya, biar dia terlihat tua dengan kerutan itu, aku bosan melihat tingkahnya seolah masih muda saja " Minseok terkekik geli mendengarkan ocehan Luhan tentang Heechul.

" Bisa aku bayangkan kalau ada sedikit saja muncul kerutan diwajah Mama Heechul pasti dia akan sibuk melakukan perawatan agar wajahnya kembali kencang " Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Minseok .

" Dan kau ingat cerita Ayahmu ditelpon tiga bulan lalu? Ayahmu pusing karena Ibu tak mau makan dan sibuk diet ketat karena berat badanya naik hanya 2kg, ckckck Mama ku ini benar-benar " Minseok dan Luhan tebahak-bahak menceritakan mengenai tingkah Heechul.

" Benar, dia begitu menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap langsing tapi Ibu selalu memaksaku makan yang banyak, padahal kan aku sudah gendut " Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mengingat Heechul menyuruhnya makan yang banyak dan selalu menyuruhnya minum susu sebelum tidur. Luhan mengelus pipi Minseok dengan lembut.

" Itu karena kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan Sayang. , kau boleh berdiet nanti saat sudah berumur 20 tahun, saat ini kau masih harus tumbuh dengan sehat " Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

" Yasudah kita habiskan ini setelah itu kita pulang sebelum Ibu mengamuk karena kita pulang terlalu malam " Mereka pun menghabiskan makan malam mereka setelah itu kembali kerumah Heechul.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya, satu minggu lagi dia akan menempuh ujian kenaikan kelas, jadilah dia sibuk belajar untuk persiapan ujian. Heechul sendiri menemani Minseok sejak tadi, sedangkan Luhan dan Hangeng sedang ditaman belakang mengobrol.

" Aishhhh susaaaaaaaaaah " Rengek Minseok saat melihat soal yang sulit dipelajarinya.

" Kenapa kau tak ajak Baekhyun kemari saja untuk belajar bersama Sayang. ? " Usul Heechul.

" Ah iyaa benar, aku akan mengajak Baekhyun dan Kai Ma " Heechul mengerutkan keningnya saat Minseok menyebutkan nama Kai yang asing ditelinganya.

" Kai? Siapa? " Minseok melirik kearah Heechul sambil mengetik sms untuk Kai dan Baekhyun .

" Sahabatku dan Baekhyun Ma, kami belum lama berteman tapi sudah sangat dekat, dia pintar sekali Ma " Heechul hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah menunggu satu jam Baekhyun dan Kai pun datang bersamaan, mereka janjian untuk berangkat bersama. Sekarang mereka sedang sibuk belajar sedangkan Heechul sibuk menyiapkan beberapa cemilan untuk mereka. Luhan dan Hangeng pun masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat Minseok , Baekhyun , dan Kai yang sibuk belajar diruang TV.

" Oh ada teman-teman Minseok " Hangeng menghampiri mereka diikuti Luhan yang tak melepas pandangannya dari Kai.

" Iya Pa, Papa sudah mengenal Baekhyun kan? Kalau yang Laki-laki ini namanya Kai, dia sangat pintar loh Pa! " Ucap Minseok dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam Luhan.

" Apa kabar paman, Kai imnida " Kai membungkuk sopan pada Hangeng.

" Apa kabar kai, Ya sudah kalian lanjutkan saja belajarnya, Paman ingin kekamar dulu " Setelah itu Hangeng berjalan menuju kamarnya sedangkan Luhan memilih duduk di sofa, tepat dibawahnya Minseok sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya. Minseok , Baekhyun , dan Kai memang memilih duduk dibawah karena agar lebih leluasa, Luhan sengaja duduk dibelakang Minseok karena Kai duduk ditengah-tengah Minseok dan Baekhyun . Luhan sedikit mengeram melihat Kai yang tak sengaja memegang tangan Minseok saat ingin melihat lembar jawaban Minseok .

" Bagaimana belajarnya Sayang. ? " Tanya Luhan sambil memeluk leher Minseok dari belakang.

" Tadinya sulit tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena Kai mengajariku " Minseok tersenyum pada Kai dan dibalas Kai dengan senyuman juga membuat Luhan kesal.

" Kai, ini bagaimana? Aku masih kurang paham " Kai melihat buku yang Baekhyun sodorkan dan Kai pun menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun . Minseok mendongak keatas untuk melihat Luhan kemudian tersenyum pada Luhan. Luhan mengecup kening Minseok membuat Minseok tersenyum senang, Luhan mengukir smirk saat melihat mata Kai meliriknya saat mengecup kening Minseok tadi.

.

.

.

" Kyaaaaaaa aku naik kelas, nilaiku bagus semua dan aku mendapatkan peringkat ke 3 dikelas kyaaaaa senangnya " Luhan, Hangeng dan Heechul pun ikut tersenyum saat melihat Minseok tersenyum senang. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju bandara setelah mengantar Minseok mengambil laporan hasil ujiannya. Tepat pada hari ini Heechul dan Hangeng harus kembali keParis.

" Minseok Sayang. , selama tak ada Mama dan Papa kau harus baik-baik dengan Luhan ya? Dan kau juga Luhan jaga Minseok baik-baik " Luhan mengangguk, Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya pada Heechul.

" Kenapa Mama pulang ke Paris? Minseok masih ingin bersama Mama dan Papa " Hangeng tersenyum mendengar rengekan Minseok .

" Saat ada waktu libur kau dan Luhan menyusulah keParis ya? Papamu akan mengajakmu keliling Paris"

" Ya yah, aku akan membawa anak manja itu kesana "

" Yaaaakk siapa yang kau sebut manja? Ishhh menyebalkan, Mamaaaaa " Minseok mengadu pada Heechul, Luhan sendiri sudah tertawa melihat Minseok merajuk seperti itu.

" Luhannniiieee fokus menyetir dan jangan mengganggu Princess ku" Luhan langsung bungkam dan fokus menyetir saat Hangeng memperingatinya. Tak lama mereka pun sampai dibandara, mereka sedang menunggu pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat. Minseok sibuk dengan ponselnya sedangkan Hanchul dan Luhan sibuk mengecek beberapa barang-barang bawaan Hanchul.

" Luhannniiieee jam 3 nanti Kyungsoo sampai dari London, masih ada waktu 2 jam lagi, kita tunggu saja disini ya? Sekalian menjemput Kyungsoo " Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Anak Sungmin akan sampai dari London hari ini juga? Wah kebetulan sekali kalau begitu tapi sayangnya dia datang setelah Mama tak disini jadi tak bisa bertemu " Ucap Heechul sedih, yah seminggu lalu Minseok memang sudah memberitahu Heechul dan Hangeng kalau sepupunya akan tinggal di Seoul dan baru semalam Minseok mendapatkan kabar kalau Kyungsoo akan tiba hari ini sekitar pukul 3 sore.

" Baiklah sudah saatnya Ibu dan Ayahmu pergi sekarang dan kalian ingat jangan bertengkar terus ya " Heechul memeluk Minseok yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sedangkan Hangeng memeluk Luhan kemudian Hangeng dan Heechul bergantian memeluk Luhan dan Minseok . Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang sudah menangis dipelukan Luhan.

" Sudah jangan sedih lagi, bukankah sepupumu akan kemari, kau akan ada yang menemani nanti " Minseok mengangguk, kemudian Luhan menggiring Minseok menuju coffe shop sambil menunggu kedatangan sepupu Minseok .

2 Jam kemudian

" Uhhh Kyungsoo kenapa belum muncul juga sihhhh " Minseok sibuk melihat penumpang dari London satu persatu yang keluar. Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Minseok yang tak sabaran itu.

" Sabar Sayang. , mungkin sebentar lagi " Minseok masih mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari namun tak lama dia mengulas senyumnya saat melihat Gadis mungil yang tingginya mirip dengannya, dengan segera Minseok berteriak sambil menghampiri sepupunya itu.

" Kyungiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee " Gadis yang dipanggil Kyungie itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Minseok kemudian dia tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah Minseok dan mereka pun berpelukan erat. Luhan yang mengikuti Minseok dari belakang tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Gadis yang menjadi sepupu tunangannya sendiri.

DEG

**" Kenapa Gadis itu tak asing bagiku "** Guman Luhan dalam hati.

" Akhirnya kau sampai juga Kyung! aku sudah tak sabar menunggumu sejak tadi kau tahu " Ucap Minseok setelah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Hahaha, kau merindukanku ya? Dan Ya Tuhan kenapa dengan rambutmu ini? Kau memotongnya sebahu? Biasanya kau tak suka rambutmu dipotong jika tak melebihi bahu, apa seleramu sudah berubah? " Minseok menunduk sedih teringat kebodohannya beberapa waktu lalu.

" Tidak, ini hanya kebodohanku saja, ah iya kenalkan ini Luhan tunanganku " Minseok menarik tangan Luhan dan memeluk tangan kiri Luhan. Minseok tersenyum pada Luhan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

" Apa kabar, Kyungsoo imnida " Luhan membalas uluran tangan Minseok dengan sedikit kaku.

"Ya Apa kabar, Luhan imnida. Selamat datang kembali di Korea " Minseok tersenyum melihat mereka.

" Terima kasih, Boleh aku memanggil Kak Luhan kan? " Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Ayo kita pergi, dan sebaiknya malam ini kau menginap saja diapartemen kami, besok kami akan membantumu merapikan apartemenmu lagi pula kami libur " Minseok tampak melihat kearah Luhan.

" Apa tak apa Kak Luhan, jika aku menginap disana? " Luhan kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Nah kalau begitu ayoo kita berangkat sekarang " Minseok menarik tangan Minseok meninggalkan Luhan.

" Lu bisa tolong bawakan barang-barang Kyungie? " perintah Minseok dengan seenaknya namun Luhan tak keberatan dan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Minseok sedang membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi sedangkan Luhan dan Minseok duduk diruang TV sambil menunggu pesanan makanan mereka datang, Minseok menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan.

" Luhannniiieee aku senang Minseok sudah disini, aku seperti memiliki adik kembali " Luhan terkekeh kemudian menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

" Aku juga senang kalau kau senang Sayang. " Minseok tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan kilat.

" Kenapa hanya mengecup saja? Aku mau lagi " Pinta Luhan membuat Minseok merona malu.

" Isshhh jangan mesum, nanti kalau Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana? "

" Tapi kau yang memulainya Sayang. " Minseok kembali mengecup bibir Luhan namun kali ini dengan sigap Luhan menahan tengkuk Minseok dan mulai memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada Minseok . Mereka terus saja berciuman tanpa menyadari Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan mereka, Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat keduanya asyik berciuman, menghabiskan waktu 8 tahun di London membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa akan hal-hal seperti ini jadi dia tak merasa canggung sama sekali.

" EHEM asik sekali yang sedang berciuman " Luhan dan Minseok sontak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat mendengar interupsi dari Kyungsoo, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain sedangkan Minseok yang sudah merona hebat hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat keduanya yang tampak malu, Dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa Single.

" Tak perlu malu begitu, di London itu hal yang biasa " Kyungsoo melirik kearah Minseok yang tersenyum malu padanya.

" Eh, kalung itu, kau masih menyimpannya Min? " Kyungsoo mendekati Minseok kemudian melihat kalung yang dikenakan Minseok .

" Tentu saja, kau yang memberikannya masa aku tak menyimpannya " Luhan tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Minseok .

" Apa maksudmu Sayang. ? Kalung ini bukan kah ini memang milikmu? "

" Iya milikku tapi sebelumnya ini milik Kyungsoo, dia memberikannya padaku sebelum kepergiannya ke London " Luhan kini menatap Kyungsoo.

" Tanggal berapa kau ke London? " Minseok dan Kyungsoo saling berpandang-pandangan sedikit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang menurut mereka tak penting.

" Tanggal 6 juli delapan tahun lalu, Kenapa? " Luhan menegang kaku.

" Apa pada tanggal 4 Juli kau berada ditaman tempat kau dan Minseok bermain saat kalian kecil, saat kalian berusia 8 tahun? " Kyungsoo tampak mengingatnya, kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, dia sedikit lupa.

" Oh iya, aku janjian dengan Minseok pada hari itu karena lusanya aku sudah berangkat ke London tapi aku lupa pokoknya saat itu kami tak bertemu karena suatu hal tapi aku lupa apa kemudian kami bertemu saat dibandara lalu aku meneyerahkan kalung itu padanya " Luhan tampak mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya heran kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

BLAM

" Ini tidak mungkin, ada yang tidak beres, tidak mungkin aku keliru, Ya Tuhan ini tidak mungkin " Luhan meremas rambutnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**FLASHBACK**

Luhan POV

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju taman, aku bosan diam saja dirumah menunggu hasil pengumuman beasiswaku. Semoga saja kali ini aku berhasil mendapatkannya, aku gagal mendapatkannya tahun lalu karena flu bodoh itu. Dan kemarin untungnya aku tidak mengalami sakit apapun saat mengerjakan test itu, tapi tetap saja aku merasa khawatir, karena perjanjianku dengan Ibu, jika aku kali ini tak mendapatkan beasiswa itu aku harus segera mendaftarkan diriku keUniversitas yang ada di Seoul. Tentu saja aku tak mau itu terjadi, kuliah diluar negeri adalah impianku sejak dulu, dan aku harus mendapatkan itu. Aku terus melangkah sambil memikirkan beasiswa itu.

BUKK

KRET

" Ahhh " Aku melirik kearah pakaianku yang sedikit robek, Ya Tuhan karena beasiswa itu aku jadi menabrak gadis kecil ini.

" M-maaf kak , aku tak sengaja menabrak Kakak sampai-sampai kalungku tersangkut dibaju Kakak " Aku melihat kearah gadis yang sedang menunduk dihadapanku sambil mencoba melepas kaitan kalungnya yang tersangkut di pakaianku. Aku ikut membantu gadis itu melepaskannya.

" Pantas saja ini tersangkut, ujung kalung ini sangat tajam, kau katakan pada Ibumu untuk segera memperbaikinya " Akhirnya kalung berbentuk Jarum Mata angin itu pun terlepas dari pakaianku, gadis itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku.

DEG

" Terima kasih Kak, Maaf aku sedang buru-buru pulang karena ini sudah sore " Astaga mata ini, wajah ini, kenapa begitu indah. Mata mungil ini kenapa begitu menjeratku untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Dan jantungku, kenapa berdebar-debar tak karuan begini.

" Kakak. kenapa melamun? " Seketika aku tersadar saat dia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku.

" O-oh maaf hmm perkenalkan aku Luhan, siapa namamu? " Aku terus saja memeperhatikan gadis ini. Belum sempat ia memperkenalkan dirinya, sebuah dering ponsel sialan menginterupsi fokus gadis cilik didepanku. Aku masih menunggunya untuk sekedar memberi tahukan namanya, barang kali. Ya. Aku masih berharap.

"Maaf aku harus segera pulang kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya kak!" Gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkanku sebelum aku tahu namanya, aah aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

1 Minggu kemudian

Aku kembali melangkahkan kaki ketaman ini, semoga saja aku bertemu dengannya kembali, seminggu semenjak aku bertemu dengannya aku tak bisa kemari karena ternyata aku mendapatkan beasiswa itu jadi mau tak mau aku harus mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahanku.

" Huwaaaaaaaaaaa Bona kau dimanaaaa?" Kudengar suara Gadis berteriak sambil menangis, aku semakin mendekat kearah suara Gadis itu.

DEG

Ah itu Kalung itu? gadis cilik itu? apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa menangis sambil berjongkok seperti itu? Aku langsung saja menghampirinya.

" Kenapa menangis? "Dia tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya dan menatapku, Ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya, tapi lagi-lagi mata itu menjeratku namun kenapa mata ini terlihat lebih indah dari yang waktu itu? Apa seminggu tak bertemu membuat matanya berubah menjadi lebih kecil?

" Eunghh? Kau mengenalku? " Mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap dengan polosnya membuat debaran jantungku menjadi-jadi.

" Kau ini pelupa ya? Seminggu lalu kita baru saja bertemu " Aku tersenyum padanya, wajah manis ini aku ingin melihatnya terus, tapi bagaimana bisa setelah aku menyelesaikan keperluanku disini aku akan segera pergi.

" Bertemu? Kapan? Aku tak ingat " Aku tersenyum kecut, ternyata hanya aku yang terus mengingatnya.

" Tak usah dipikirkan lagi, dan kenapa kau menangis tadi ? " Pertanyaanku tadi membuat matanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

" Bona hilaaaaaang hikssssss" Bona ? Apa itu nama temannya? Dia masih saja menangis, Ya Tuhan mata indah ini jika dibanjiri air mata jadi berkurang indahnya.

" Bona siapa? Kakak akan membantumu mencarikannya " Tangisnya kembali berhenti, astagaaa anak ini kenapa suka membuat jantungku berdebar-debar karenanya sih.

" Bona itu kelinciku, warnanya putih, tadi aku tinggal sebentar disini untuk membeli ice cream tapi ternyata saat aku kembali dia hilaaaaang " Ah jadi Bona itu kelincinya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling taman, kulihat seekor kelinci putih melompat-lompat didekat bangku taman.

" Apa kelinci itu yang kau maksud? " Aku menunjuk kearah kelinci itu, Dia pun menengok kearah yang aku tunjuk. Tiba-tiba Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah kelinci itu.

" Bonaaaa" Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan langkah santai.

" Waaahh aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi Bona " Aku terkekeh saat mendengar celotehannya pada kelincinya itu, dasar anak-anak, masa binatang diajak bicara sih.

" Kakak, Terima kasih ya sudah membantuku " Aku tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

"Tak masalah, siapa namamu?"

"Kim Minseok" Ohh jadi namanya minseok? Membuat penasaran saja. Aku terkikik geli memikirkannya.

"Oh jadi namamu Minseok? Baiklah, tapi karena Kakak sudah membantumu, bolehkan kakak meminta sesuatu darimu? " Minseok mengerutkan keningnya sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

" Eum! Kakak mau minta apa? Kalau hanya sekedar mentraktir ice cream aku bisa " Aku tersenyum kemudian menggeleng perlahan.

" Eiiii bukan itu, Tapi hmm bisakah kau menungguku? Setelah sukses nanti aku akan kembali lalu menemuimu sebagai pria yang mapan dan bisa kau banggakan " Minseok tampak bingung dengan ucapanku.

" Maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti Kakak bicara apa " Aku memandang wajahnya lama, Minseok juga ikut menatapku.

" Cukup katakan iya " Minseok tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menatapku lagi.

" Iya " jawaban darinya membuat senyumanku mengembang, tunggu aku Min, setelah aku sukses aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar dan aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu.

**FLASHBACK END**

Author POV

Luhan termenung mengingat kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu, pantas saja Minseok tak mengenalnya saat bertemu ditaman itu, Gadis yang pertama kali ditemuinya bukan Minseok.

CKLEK

" Lu, kau kenapa? " Minseok masuk kedalam kamar Luhan kemudian berlutut dihadapan Luhan dan menyanggahkan kedua sikunya di kedua lutut Luhan kemudian bertopang dagu sambil menatap Luhan.

" Min, tolong peluk aku " Pinta Luhan dengan lirih dan mata yang sayu, Minseok semakin tak mengerti dengan Luhan saat ini.

" Ada apa denganmu? " Luhan menggeleng lemah.

" Cukup berikan aku pelukan, aku butuh ketenangan " Minseok memajukan tubuhnya kearah Luhan kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Luhan lalu mendekapnya hangat. Luhan membalas pelukan Minseok dengan erat dan semakin lama semakin mengerat, Luhan membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Minseok sambil menghirup aroma tubuh tunangannya ini.

" Sebenarnya kau kenapa Lu? " Minseok mengusap-usap punggung Luhan mencoba menenangkan Lelaki yang dicintainya ini.

" Min " Panggil Luhan dengan lirihnya.

" Hmm? " Luhan tak menjawab lagi, Luhan mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan merebahkan kedua tubuh mereka diatas ranjang, posisi mereka masih saling berpelukan dengan Minseok yang berada diatas tubuh Luhan.

" Kau tak merasa berat kalau aku menimpa tubuhmu begini? " Luhan sedikit terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Menurutmu? Tentu saja berat " Minseok sudah ingin bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan namun dengan sigap Luhan menahannya.

" Aku hanya bercanda, biarkan begini dulu " Minseok pun menuruti keinginan Luhan.

TOK TOK TOK

" Min, Kak Luhan, pesanan makanan sudah datang " Mendengar itu mau tidak mau Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok dan dengan segera Minseok bangkit dari atas tubuh Luhan dan berjalan menuju pintu namun Luhan menarik tangan Minseok kemudian memutar tubuh Minseok agar menghadap kearahnya kemudian memberikan kecupan dibibir Minseok.

" Ck kau ini mengejutkanku saja " Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangan Minseok untuk keluar bersama.

CKLEK

" Maaf jadi meninggalkanmu sendirian diluar Kyung " Ucap Minseok dengan sesal.

" Tak apa, ayo kita makan sekarang, aku lapaaar " Rengek Kyungsoo.

" Aku akan mengambil uang untuk membayar makanan kita dulu " Ucap Luhan tanpa memandang kearah Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo langsung menginterupsi Luhan.

" Aku sudah membayarnya Kak, jadi kita langsung makan saja " Kyungsoo pun menarik tangan Minseok dan Luhan menuju meja makan. Mereka pun langsung memulai ritual makan mereka, Minseok dan Kyungsoo sibuk berceloteh berbagi cerita sedangkan Luhan hanya makan dalam diam dan sesekali melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai makan Minseok dan Kyungsoo kembali kekamar Minseok sedangkan Luhan kembali kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Luhan, Minseok , dan Kyungsoo sedang berada diapartemen Kyungsoo, mereka membantu Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barang yang ada disana, sebenarnya tak banyak barang yang harus dibereskan karena Bibi Sungmin sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan Kyungsoo, hanya beberapa pernak pernik dan barang tambahan saja yang dibereskan. Minseok sibuk membereskan buku-buku sekolah Kyungsoo di rak buku sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menata foto-foto di dalam rumah dibantu Luhan karena ada beberapa bingkai foto yang harus ditaruh ditempat yang tinggi sehingga Kyungsoo memerlukan bantuan Luhan.

PRAAAAANG

Luhan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang memebereskan bingkai yang tadi tak sengaja disenggolnya, Minseok pun langsung keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo begitu mendengar suara dentingan barang pecah.

" Kyuuuuungsooo " Minseok menghampiri Kyungsoo.

" Awww " Kyungsoo meringis saat tangannya tergores pecahan kaca, Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeriksa tanganya. Luhan langsung menarik Kyungsoo menuju dapur untuk mencuci tangannya dan Minseok ikut mengekor dibelakang.

" kau ini, seharusnya kau hati-hati, ini sangat berbahaya, kalau pecahan tadi terinjak oleh kakimu bagaimana? Kau juga tak memakai alas kaki dirumah? Jangan biasakan begitu, pakai alas kaki dirumah, agar saat ada benda tajam kau akan terlindungi " Luhan terus mengomel pada Kyungsoo sambil mengobati luka Kyungsoo, Minseok sendiri hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Luhan.

" Iya benar kata Luhan, kau kan tinggal sendiri Kyung, jadi harus lebih hati-hati "

" baiklah, aku mengerti, sudah kalian tak usah menceramahi aku " Minseok terkekeh kemudian mencubit pipi Kyungsoo agak keras sehingga Kyungsoo terpekik karena sakit.

" Aww Sakiiit " rengek Kyungsoo, Luhan melotot tajam pada Minseok membuat Minseok menghentikan aksinya.

" Kau ini jangan nakal Min, itu tadi pasti sakit cubitanmu" Luhan memeriksa pipi Kyungsoo yang terkena cubitan.

" Apa ini sakit? " Tanya Luhan dengan lembut sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

" Hehe habis aku gemas, Kyungsoo menggemaskaaaaan " Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Minseok erat.

" Kau juga menggemaskan " Mereka berdua tertawa tak jelas, Luhan memandangi Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kemudian dia bangkit untuk memebereskan pecahan kaca bingkai tadi.

" kalian tetap disana dan jangan bergerak sampai aku selesai membereskan ini semua " Minseok dan Kyungsoo pun mengangguk patuh, keduanya malah sibuk bercanda-canda sedangkan Luhan sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari pertama Kyungsoo masuk kesekolahnya, pagi tadi Luhan dan Minseok menjemput Kyungsoo untuk berangkat bersama. Sesampainya disekolah Minseok mengantar Kyungsoo menghadap kepala Sekolah setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Yah mereka ditempatkan dikelas yang sama bersama Baekhyun dan Kai juga.

" Baekhyuniiii, Kaiiiiii " Minseok berlari menghampiri mereka kemudian memeluk mereka erat.

" Ya Tuhan Min, kau ini mengejutkan kami saja " Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Minseok kemudian tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan Kai yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Minseok.

" Oh, jadi ini sepupu yang kau ceritakan itu? " Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo penuh decak kagum, Kai pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo dan sontak membuat Kyungsoo langsung menunduk malu.

" Baekhyun , Kai perkenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo sepupuku, dia pindahan dari London dan sekarang sahabat kita bertambah satu, dan Kyungsoo kau perkenalkan dirimu , Cepat " Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun dan Kai .

" Hai, aku Do Kyungsoo , semoga kita bisa berteman baik " Baekhyun dan Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo kemudian Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian merangkul Kyungsoo.

" Tentu saja kami akan menjadi teman baikmu Kyung "

" Terima kasih, Oh iya aku duduk dimana yah? " Kyungsoo tampak bingung menatap sekeliling mencari bangku kosong.

" Kau duduk dengan Kai saja bagimana? Aku sudah terbiasa duduk bersama dengan Baekhyun , tak apa kan? Dan Kai kau tak apa kan duduk dengan Kyungsoo? " Kai memandang Kyungsoo sejenak dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merona.

" Ya, kau duduk denganku saja " Kyungsoo langsung mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengangguk dengan semangatnya lalu langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping Kai .

**_" Min, sepertinya sepupumu menyukai Kai , lihat saja wajahnya terus merona saat memandang Kai "_** Bisik Baekhyun .

**_" Kurasa juga begitu, tak apalah, sekalian saja kita jodohkan mereka, agar Kai segera menyusul kita memiliki Pacar hihihi "_**__Bisik Minseok.

Tak lama bel pun terdengar dan mereka memulai pelajaran dengan tenang, Kyungsoo sendiri tak fokus memperhatikan pelajaran karena hatinya berdebar saat melihat Kai dari jarak sedekat ini.

**" Tampannya "** Batin Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

Siang ini Luhan menjemput Minseok dan Kyungsoo kesekolah, Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Minseok keluar bersama Baekhyun namun senyumannya menghilang saat melihat Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan dengan Kai sambil bercanda-canda. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat sampai telapak tangannya memutih.

" Luuuuuuu " Minseok berlari kearah Luhan dan memeluknya erat, Luhan membalas pelukan Minseok namun matanya menatap tajam kearah Kai . Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengira Luhan masih cemburu jika melihat Kai berada didekat Minseok.

" Aku sengaja menjemputmu dengan Kyungsoo, kita makan siang dulu setelah itu aku antar kalian pulang " Luhan mengelus rambut Minseok.

" Yaaaah padahal aku, Baekhyun , Kyungsoo dan Kai akan makan siang bersama untuk merayakan kedatangan Kyungsoo " Minseok menunduk sedih, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo sejenak.

" bagimana kalau kau ikut saja Lu? " Tawar Minseok, Luhan menatap kearah Kai dengan angkuhnya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

" Baiklah, biar aku yang mentraktir kali ini " Minseok, Baekhyun , Kyungsoo, langsung terlonjak senang mendengarnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo merangkul tangan kanan Luhan dan itu sukses membuat debaran jantung Luhan menggebu.

" Waaahh Kakak yang terbaik, Terima kasiiih " Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Luhan membuat Luhan membalas dengan Senyuman bahagianya saat melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" Tentu saja Luhan yang terbaik, siapa dulu, tunangankuuuuu " Ucap Minseok dengan bangganya membuat Baekhyun dan Kai melirik malas pada Minseok.

" Yasudah sekarang kalian masuk kedalam mobil, kita pergi sekarang " Mereka pun bergegas masuk kedalam mobil dan melaju kearah XOXO cafe.

Sesampainya disana mereka sibuk memesan makanan, semua sudah memilih makanan mereka masing-masing namun hanya Minseok yang masih bingung untuk memesan apa.

" Kenapa? Cepat pesan makananmu " Minseok masih sibuk membolak balikan menu, tak menghiraukan ucapan Luhan.

" Ahhh aku bingung, pesananku disamakan saja dengamu " Ucap Minseok pada akhirnya. Setelah itu mereka sibuk berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanan makanan datang.

" Kyung, apakah selama di London kau memiliki pacar? " Tanya Baekhyun .

"Ya, saat aku berusia 15 tahun aku memiliki kekasih tapi hanya berjalan selama dua bulan setelah itu aku tak memiliki kekasih lagi sampai saat ini "

" Lalu apa kau berniat mencari kekasih orang korea sekarang? " Tanya Minseok to the point sambil melirik kearah Kai , Baekhyun sendiri merutuki sahabatnya yang kelewat polos itu.

" Huh? Aku tak tahu " Wajah Kyungsoo sudah merona hebat dan saat melirik kearah Kai ternyata Kai sedang menatapnya.

" Ada apa dnegan wajahmu? Kau sakit? " Kai mencoba menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo namum Luhan menepis tangan Kai dengan kasar.

" Jangan asal menyentuh Gadis yang bukan Gadis mu " Luhan menatap Kai tajam, Minseok yang merasa yak enak pada Kai pun mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

" Lu, jangan memulainya lagi " Luhan tak menghiraukan ucapan Minseok, dia sibuk menantap tajam Kai , Kyungsoo sendiri bingung mengapa Luhan sebegitu terlihat membenci Kai , Kyungsoo berbisik pada Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya.

**_" Kenapa Kak Luhan terlihat membenci Kai ? "_** Bisik Kyungsoo.

**_" Kak Luhan itu sangat posessif pada Minseok, dia tak suka melihat Minseok didekati Lelaki lain selain dia, jadi meskipun Kai sahabat nya tapi dia tetap bertingkah seolah Kai akan merebut Minseok darinya "_** Jelas Baekhyun dengan berbisik juga. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Pelayan pun datang membawakan pesanan makanan mereka, dan mereka makan dengan tenang kali ini.

" Uhhh steak ini susah sekali dipotongnya, apa pisau ini tak tajam yah " gerutu Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum melihatnya, dia bersiap mengambil piring Kyungsoo yang berisikan steak namun ternyata Luhan sudah mengambil duluan pring Kyungsoo kemudian memotong seluruh steak hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil setelah itu mengembalikan lagi piring itu kehadapan Kyungsoo.

" Makanlah "

" Terima kasih Kak " Kyungsoo pun memakan Steaknya dengan santai, Minseok melirik kearah Luhan kemudian menyenggol siku Luhan.

" Hmm? " Luhan menatap Minseok.

" Aku juga susaaaaah memotongnya " rengek Minseok membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat tingkahnya.

" Ya Tuhan ada yang iri rupanya " Sindir Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Minseok.

" Ck, kau menyebalkan Baek! " Minseok pun memotong-motong steaknya dengan kasar namun Luhan segera menghentikan pergerakan tangan Minseok memotong steaknya.

" Sini biar aku yang memotongnya " Luhan pun memotong steak dipiring Minseok setelah itu menyodorkannya kepada Minseok.

" makan yang benar dan jangan berantakan seperti ini " Luhan megusap saus Steak yang ada disudut bibir Minseok dengan ibu jarinya dan itu sukses membuat Minseok merona.

" Terima kasih " Baekhyun melihat itu kembali mencibir.

" Kau terlihat menggelikan jika seperti itu Min" Ejek Baekhyun .

" Sudahlah Baek, jangan menggodanya terus " Bela Kai membuat Minseok tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Luhan langsung menatap tajam kearah Kai namun Kai tak menghiraukan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menemani Kyungsoo yang memang belum berjalan-jalan semenjak kedatangannya ke Seoul, Kyungsoo dan Minseok berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan sedangkan Luhan mengekori dari belakang, Baekhyun dan Kai sibuk bercengkrama dibelakang Luhan.

Luhan terus memperhatikan Minseok dan Kyungsoo yang berputar-putar sambil saling menautkan tangan mereka, Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan keduanya.

" Min, hati-hati nanti kalian jatuh, hentikan itu Min, jangan membawa Kyungsoo berputar-putar " Teriak Luhan namun Minseok tak mendengarkannya dan tiba-tiba mata Luhan membulat saat melihat keduanya terjatuh.

" KYUUUUUNGSOOO " Luhan segera menghampiri keduanya, mendengar teriakan Luhan pun Baekhyun dan Kai ikut berlari menghampiri Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

" Kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Luhan sambil memeriksa seluruh keadaan Kyungsoo, untungnya Kyungsoo tak terluka sedikit pun.

" Min, Kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Baekhyun dan Kai bersamaan namun Minseok hanya menunduk diam.

" Kau ini, sudah aku katakan tadi untuk berhenti melakukan itu! Tapi kau tak mendengarku! Dan lihat sekarang kalian jadi terjatuh kan! Untung Kyungsoo tak kenapa-kenapa, jika dia terluka kau mau bagaimana? Berhenti melakukan hal yang mempersulit orang lain! " Sentak Luhan, Minseok menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam, Baekhyun sendiri langsung memeluk Minseok mencoba menenangkan.

" Kakak tolong jangan marahi Minseok tadi aku yang tak sengaja melepas tautan tangan kami " Ucap Kyungsoo. Melihat Luhan yang masih menatap tajam Minseok membuat emosi Kai menjadi naik.

" Kau, yang tunanganmu disini itu siapa? Minseok atau Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan Minseok? Kau bahkan tak memeriksa keadaan Minseok apa dia terluka atau tidak, dan kau memarahinya! " Luhan mendapatkan serangan seperti itu dari Kai merasa tidak terima, dicengkramnya kerah seragam Kai .

" Ini bukan urusanmu! Jangan ikut campur " Kai berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan dari kerah seragamnya namun kekuatan Luhan jauh lebih besar dari pada dirinya.

" Ini akan menjadi urusanku jika kau menyakiti sahabatku " Luhan sudah hampir memukul Kai namun Minseok dengan cepat menginterupsi.

" HENTIKAN! " Minseok bangkit dari duduknya, Baekhyun pun ikut bangkit dan baru menyadari bahwa siku Minseok terluka dan berdarah.

" Oh, Min siku mu berdarah " Minseok tak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun , Kyungsoo menghampiri Minseok untuk melihat lukanya.

" Min, sikumu harus diobati " Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo itu dengan segera Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kai dan menghampiri Minseok kemudian melihat luka Minseok.

" Kita pulang sekarang, lukamu harus segera diobati " Luhan sudah bersiap menggandeng tangan Minseok namun Minseok menepisnya.

" Min, bukan saatnya untuk bersikap kekanakan! " Lagi-lagi Luhan menyentaknya membuat Kai geram.

" Hei, bisa tidak kau tak menyentaknya " Luhan tak memperdulikan ucapan Kai .

" Aku ingin sendiri " Setelah itu Minseok membalikan tubuhnya berjalan menjauhi mereka namun baru tiga langkah Luhan kembali menahannya.

GREP

" Jangan seperti ini kumohon, ikutlah aku pulang, obati dulu lukamu setelah itu jika kau mau marah-marah padaku akan aku terima " Minseok melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan, saat Luhan ingin mengejarnya dengan cepat Baekhyun menahannya.

" Biarkan dia sendiri dulu Kak " Luhan hanya menatap punggung Minseok yang semakin menjauh.

**" Maaf "** Batin Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan sibuk mondar mandir menunggu Minseok pulang, jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam dan Minseok belum juga pulang. Beberapa kali Luhan menghubungi ponselnya namun hanya operator yang menjawabnya. Baekhyun pun belum memberikan kabar mengenai Minseok dan itu membuat Luhan khawatir, ditambah sejak tadi Kyungsoo terus menghubunginnya untuk menanyakan kabar Minseok dan cemas dengan keadaan Minseok. Luhan pun merasa cemas, tadi Minseok pergi dalam keadaan terluka, entah lukanya sudah diobati atau belum. Luhan tak bisa menunggu lagi dengan segera Luhan berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Saat dia membuka pintu apartemennya ternyata saat itu juga Minseok baru akan masuk kedalam apartemennya.

" Min " Luhan langsung memeluk Minseok erat, Luhan bernafas lega melihat Minseok akhirnya pulang.

" Kau baik-baik saja? Aku cemas sekali kau belum pulang sejak tadi, dan lukamu, bagaimana lukamu? Apa sudah kau obati? " Luhan memeriksa siku Sungmin, dan dilihatnya darah yang mengering.

" Oh, kenapa kau biarkan ini mengering begini? " Luhan langsung menggiring Minseok masuk kedalam apartemen, mendudukan Minseok disofa, setelah itu Luhan bergegas mengambil baskom dan air hangat, obat-obatan dan juga handuk untuk membasuh luka Minseok. Minseok sendiri hanya diam tak berniat menghindar ataupun menanggapi. Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Minseok kemudian mulai membasuh siku Minseok setelah itu memberikannya obat antiseptic. Setelah selesai Luhan pun merapihkan rambut Minseok yang terlihat berantakan.

" Maaf" Ucap Luhan lirih, Minseok masih saja diam sambil menatap lurus ke lantai.

" Bicaralah Sayang, marah bila perlu tapi jangan diam seperti ini " Luhan menarik dagu Minseok agar menatapnya. Mau tidak mau Minseok pun menatap mata Luhan.

" Bicaralah " Pinta Luhan namun Minseok tetap bungkam, Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

" Lu... " Mendengar Minseok memanggilnya sontak membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Minseok.

" Ya Sayang, Kenapa? Katakan? " Tanya Luhan antusias.

" Aku ingin kekamar " Luhan langsung menggendong tubuh Minseok ala bridal style dan membawanya kedalam kamar kemudian mendudukan Minseok diatas ranjang, Luhan mengambil piyama Minseok didalam lemari kemudian menyerahkannya pada Minseok. Dengan langkah gontai Minseok berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Minseok melihat Luhan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang Minseok.

" Aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini " Ucap Luhan saat melihat raut bingung diwajah Minseok. Luhan menarik Minseok agar naik keatas ranjang, Luhan mendekap tubuh Minseok kemudian menyelimuti tubuh keduanya. Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, Minseok sebenanya belum mengantuk, dia hanya diam didalam pelukan Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya tahu Minseok belum tidur, dia sendiri bingung kenapa Minseok diam begini, dia lebih suka melihat Minseok merajuk sambil marah-marah padanya dari pada diam begini, setidaknya dia masih tahu apa yang Minseok rasakan namun jika dia diam begini bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui apa yang Minseok rasakan.

" Min " Panggil Luhan, Minseok mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok berniat mencium Minseok namun dengan segera Minseok kembali menundukan wajahnya.

" Aku mengantuk, Tidurlah " Setelah itu Minseok memejamkan matanya, Luhan menatap kepala Minseok yang ada didadanya dengan sendu. Luhan pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Minseok kemudian berkali-kali mengecup pucuk kepala Minseok.

.

.

.

" APA? Kau sudah gila ya? " Chanyeol berdecak pinggang saat mendengar cerita Luhan mengenai Kyungsoo dan juga kesalah pahaman mereka dimasa lalu.

" Aku tak tau Yeol, aku merasa bingung sekarang " Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

" Jangan bilang kau akan meninggalkan Minseok untuk mengejar Kyungsoo " Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya memandang Luhan curiga.

" Aku tak tau " Jawab Luhan sambil menunduk lesu.

" Lu, berpikirlah jernih, kau yakin akan melepas Minseok yang sudah 8 tahun kau kejar demi seseorang yang baru masuk kedalam kehidupanmu? " Luhan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

" Dia bukan orang baru untukku! dia cinta pertamaku! Orang yang pertama kali aku temui ditaman itu! " Ucap Luhan marah, Chanyeol berdecih.

" Lalu satu tahun kebersamaanmu dengan Minseok kau anggap apa? " Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sinis dan itu membuat Luhan bungkam.

" Jangan sampai kau menyesal melepas Minseok nantinya, pikirkanlah siapa yang selama ini yang selalu berada disisimu, jangan terlalu terlarut dalam masa lalumu itu, sadarilah siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai sebelum kau menyesal nantinya " Setelah itu Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol .

.

.

.

Luhan menunggu Minseok dan Kyungsoo keluar dari sekolahnya, Tak lama munculah Baekhyun , Kyungsoo, dan juga Kai . Mereka menghampiri Luhan.

" Minseok dimana? " Tanya Luhan saat tak melihat Minseok bersama mereka.

" Minseok sudah pulang sejak tadi, katanya dia ingin ke toko buku dulu, tadi Bu Taeyeon menghukumnya karena melamun dikelas jadi dia disuruh mengumpulkan tugas dengan mencari bahannya dari buku lain selain buku sekolah, Kakak tak berpas-pasan dengan nya? " Tanya Baekhyun , Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, aku baru saja sampai, yasudah kalau begitu, Kyungsoo ayo Kau ku antar pulang " Kyungsoo tampak sedikit ragu kemudian melirik kearah Kai .

" Kai , kau pulang sendiri? Baekhyun kan sebentar lagi dijemput pacarnya, kau mau pulang bersama? " Kyungsoo berharap Kai mau pulang bersamanya dan Luhan. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, aku akan langsung kerumah sakit jadi kau pulang saja dengannya " Luhan pun langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

" Ayo kita pulang sekarang, Baekhyun, Kakak duluan ya " Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menatap heran tautan tangan Luhan pada Kyungsoo, Kai juga merasakan keanehan yang sama.

" Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama seperti yang aku pikirkan? " Tanya Kai pada Baekhyun setelah Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah menjauh.

" Ya, terlalu aneh memang, tapi kita tak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, siapa tau Kak Luhan berbuat seperti itu karena tahu Kyungsoo kan sepupu Minseok " Kai tampak menghela nafasnya.

" Hmm, semoga saja itu tak terjadi "

" Sayaaaang " Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat berlari kearahnya.

" Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, kau sudah lama menungguku? " Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

" Tidak, aku baru saja keluar, Ayo kita pergi, Kai aku duluan ya, Bye " Kai tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol .

" Kami duluan yah " Pamit Chanyeol kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju mobilnya. Kai pun langsung berjalan menuju halte Bus menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

" APA? Kau serius Kak? Kak Luhan mengatakan seperti itu? " Yah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang makan siang di sebuah cafe dan sambil menunggu pesanan datang Chanyeol pun menceritakan soal Luhan dan Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun .

" Iya, aku juga sempat terkejut mendengarnya " Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya.

" Pantas saja sikap Kak Luhan begitu pada Kyungsoo " Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar celetukan Baekhyun .

" Apa maksudmu Sayang? " Baekhyun tampak membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol .

" Kau tau Kak, kemarin saat kami pergi makan Minseok dan Kyungsoo terjatuh, Kak Luhan bahkan lebih menghawatirkan Kyungsoo dari pada Minseok, bahkan Kak Luhan menyentak Minseok karena telah menyebabkan Kyungsoo terjatuh, aku dan Kai sempat terkejut, tak biasanya Kak Luhan begitu, padahal Minseok yang terluka sampai sikunya berdarah " Chanyeol tampak tak percaya mendnegar cerita dari Baekhyun .

" Luhan itu benar-benar, dan jangan sampai dia melakukan tingkah bodoh, dia hanya merasa bimbang saja, tapi Kakak yakin kalau dia sangat mencintai Minseok " Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, namun tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

" Astaga Kak! tadi Kak Luhan mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang bahkan mereka berpegangan tangan " Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar itu.

" Aishhhh, memangnya Minseok kemana? Kenapa dia membiarkan mereka pulang berdua? "

" Minseok pulang duluan karena harus ketoko buku, dia dihukum karena melamun dikelas, bahkan dia tampak lesu sekali hari ini disekolah, aku yakin dia merasakan keanehan pada sikap Kak Luhan kemarin " Chanyeol tampak geram mendengar cerita Baekhyun .

" Lihat saja kalau Luhan sampai menyakiti Minseok, aku akan menghajarnya, anak sepolos Minseok pasti akan sangat rapuh jika disakiti " Baekhyun lagi-lagi setuju dengan pendapat Chanyeol .

" Kejadian kemarin saja sudah membuat Minseok jadi pemurung apalagi kalau Kak Luhan menyakitinya lebih parah dari kemarin, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi dan semoga itu tak terjadi " Chanyeol mengamini ucapan Baekhyun , semoga saja itu tak terjadi.

.

.

.

" Kak apa tak sebaiknya kita menghubungi Minseok? Siapa tahu dia masih di toko buku, dia bisa menyusul kemari untuk makan siang bersama " Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada di Cafe untuk makan siang bersama, saat dimobil tadi Luhan tiba-tiba mengajak Kyungsoo mampir untuk sekalian makan siang.

" Kurasa Minseok sudah pulang keapartemen, sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu setelah itu Kakak akan mengantarmu pulang, sekarang kau makan dulu makananmu itu " Kyungsoo pun memakan makanannya dnegan lahap, Luhan terkekeh melihat cara makan Kyungsoo.

" Kau ini, makan pelan-pelan, jangan berantakan. Seperti Minseok saja " Kyungsoo hanya menyengir tak jelas, Luhan terus menantap Kyungsoo dengan intens, sebenarnya sejak tadi dia ingin menanyakan soal kejadian 8 tahun lalu namun sedikit ragu.

" Kak kenapa makanannya tak dimakan? Kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu? " Luhan tersadar dengan tingkah bodohnya kemudian menggarung tengkuknya salah tingkah.

" Hmm Kyungsoo, Kakak ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, apa boleh? " Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan makan siangnya.

" Hmm, kau ingat tidak 8 tahun lalu, ditaman tempat kau dan Minseok bermain, dua hari sebelum kau berangkat ke London, kau menabrak Lelaki sampai kalungmu tersangkut di baju Lelaki itu? " Luhan menatap was-was kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berpikir keras.

" Ah, yang sampai bajunya robek itu? Kenapa Kakak tahu? Aku hampir saja melupakannya " Luhan tersenyum senang saat tahu Kyungsoo sudah mengingatnya.

" Apa kau tak ingat wajah Lelaki itu kyung? " Kyungsoo menggeleng kan kepalanya.

" Tak Tahu, kejadiannya sudah lama sekali, memangnya kenapa? " Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, Luhan tampak gugup, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja.

" Hmm sebenarnya Lelaki itu adalah Kakak " Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" Benarkah? Waahh dunia ini sempit sekali ternyata hahaha " Luhan bernafas lega saat sudah mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo.

" Dari dulu aku selalu menanti saat-saat bertemu denganmu kembali, namun aku tak menyangka kita bertemu dengan cara seperti ini " Ucapan Luhan yang lirih membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dan merasa aneh namun dengan segera dia menepis pikirannya itu jauh-jauh.

" Yang penting kan kita sudah bertemu Kak, jangan pikirkan yang lainnya " Kyungsoo memberikan cengiran tak jelasnya, Luhan terkekeh kemudian mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

" Kau benar, mari mulai sekarang kita ukuir banyak kenangan? " Kyungsoo tampak bingung maksud Luhan namun dia tetap menganggukan kepalanya.

" Eum! mari lanjutkan makaaaaaaan " Kyungsoo kembali menyantap makanannya, Luhan pun ikut menyantap makanannya dengan lahap sambil memandang Kyungsoo.

Tak jauh dari mereka seseorang tergesa-gesa keluar dari cafe itu, niatannya untuk makan sirna setelah mendengar percakapan mereka. Yah orang itu Minseok, tadinya dia berencana untuk makan siang namun saat melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo niatnya ingin menghampiri tapi saat mendengar percakapan mereka tadi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Minseok berlari menuju halte bus, dia duduk diHalte sambil meremas seragam sekolah bagian dadanya. Air matanya mengalir kala merasakan nyeri itu.

" Apa kau salah mengira waktu itu Lu? Apa Kyungsoo orang yang seharusnya menjadi tunanganmu? Hikksss aku harus bagaimana " Minseok menunduk sambil terus meremas seragam sekolahnya. Perasaan takut dan kalut menyergap hatinya, pikirannya mencerna-cerna bagaimana kalau dugaannya benar? Bagaimana kalau Luhan meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika dia harus hidup tanpa Luhan lagi? Pikirannya juga dipenuhi dengan kata kalau, kalau saja dia lebih dulu bertemu dengan Luhan, kalau saja Kyungsoo tak kembali ke Seoul, kalau saja semua ini tak pernah terjadi, dan kalau saja dia bisa memutar waktu kembali, tentu dia akan memohon pada Tuhan agar dirinyalah yang dipertemukan pertama kali dengan Luhan, bukan sepupunya. Minseok bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan halte bus, biarlah kakinya membawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin berharap saat pulang nanti seluruh beban hati dan pikirannya ikut tertinggal dan menghilang diperjalanan.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Sekedar Ngasih tahu aja ya, Kalau FF ini bukan FF gw. FF ini karya orang lain, Hargai karya orang lain, jangan bilang 'Sampah' atau kata2 Kotor lainnya, gw bahkan kecewa ada yang bilang begitu karena cerita FF ini bagus makanya gw remake, ini bukan tulisan Gw makanya gw nggak mungkin diem aja, lain halnya kalo ini tulisan gw, mungkin gw bakal diem aja, rela dijelek2in. Satu lagi, Kalo mau meng-kritik tolong gunakan kata-kata yang sopan ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Minseok merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, matanya terpejam erat mencoba melupakan kejadian siang tadi. Namun semakin dia tak ingin mengingat justru semuanya terus berputar dalam ingatanya. Minseok kembali membuka matanya, mendudukan dirinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

" Hhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan jka begini? Kalau ternyata yang disukai Luhan adalah Kyungsoo , itu artinya aku bukanlah tunangan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Apa aku harus memutuskan pertunangan ini? " Minseok kembali menekan dadanya yang terasa nyeri kala mengingat dirinya bukan orang yang dicintai Luhan selama ini.

" Tidak, aku tak boleh membatalkannya, kalaupun harus dibatalkan itu harus Luhan yang melakukannya karena dialah yang memintaku untuk bertunangan dengannya " Minseok bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju meja riasnya, dibuka laci kedua dimeja rias itu. Didalamnya terdapat kota kecil, Minseok mengambil kemudian membukanya. Kotak itu berisi cincin tunangannya, cincin yang selalu disimpannya. Minseok tak pernah menggunakan cincin itu karena cincin itu sedikit kebesaran makanya Minseok selalu menyimpannya dirumah. Minseok menutup kembali kotak itu lalu meletakannya ditempat semula. Minseok membuka kembali laci ketiga, disana ada sebuah album foto kecil, Minseok membukanya satu persatu, terdapat banyak foto Luhan dan Minseok . foto itu diambil saat moment-moment dimana Minseok dan Luhan melakukan kencan. Minseok terkekeh saat melihat fotonya dan Luhan saat kencan pertama mereka ditaman hiburan. Luhan benar-benar membuatnya bahagia saat itu, seumur hidup Minseok tak pernah memiliki Pacar, kekasihnya hanyalah Luhan jadi saat melakukan kencan pertama itulah saat yang paling membahagiakan. Minseok terus membolak balik album foto itu sampai halaman terakhir, setelah selesai Minseok kembali memasukannya kedalam laci. Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, mengamati boneka Panda disetiap sudut kamarnya. Boneka yang selalu Luhan berikan ketika dia sedang merajuk, Minseok berjalan menghampiri boneka-bonekanya.

Minseok mengambil salah satu boneka yang pertama kali Luhan berikan untuknya, Minseok mengelus boneka itu sambil tersenyum lirih. Minseok mendudukan dirinya kembali diatas ranjang dan mendekap erat boneka Panda yang tadi diambilnya. Perasaan Minseok begitu kacau sekarang, entahlah namun perasaannya mengatakan sepertinya dia harus melepas semuanya, entah apa yang akan dilepas dan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk melepasnya. Minseok hanya menyerahkan seluruhnya kepada Tuhan saja. Minseok kembali meletakan bonekanya ditempat semula kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

CKLEK

Baru saja Minseok menutup kenop pintu kamarnya ternyata itu berbarengan dengan kepulangan Luhan . Luhan menatap Minseok namun Minseok pura-pura melihat kearah lain dan berjalan menuju dapur. Luhan mengekori Minseok dari belakang.

" Kau belum tidur Min? " Minseok hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala kemudian meneguk minuman yang tadi diambilnya.

" Kau sudah makan? " Minseok kembali memberi jawaban dengan anggukan kepalanya. Bohong, tentu saja Minseok berbohong, bagaimana dia bisa makan sedangkan pikirannya sedang kacau. Bahkan disekolah tadi dia hanya makan roti saja. Luhan terus memandangi Minseok , entahlah Luhan merasa Minseok jadi pendiam sejak kejadian kemarin. Minseok sudah ingin berlalu dari dapur menuju kamarnya namun Luhan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

GREP

" Ada apa denganmu? " Minseok tak menjawab, Luhan memeluk Minseok dari belakang dengan erat, kedua tangannya melingkar diatas dada Minseok .

" Katakan sesuatu, Tolong, jika ingin marah maka marahlah, jangan diam seperti ini, jangan membuatku bingung " Luhan terdiam menunggu respon dari Minseok .

" Jangan buat aku terus menunggu lebih lama " Ucap Minseok pada akhirnya, Luhan mengerenyitkan dahinya, Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan ucapan Minseok .

" Menunggu? Kau marah karena harus menungguku pulang malam? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, aku sedang banyak peker .. " Minseok melepaskan pelukan Luhan kemudian membalik menghadap Luhan .

" Bukan itu " Potong Minseok , Luhan kembali mengerenyitkan dahinya.

" Jangan biarkan aku menunggu, berikanlah kepastian agar aku bisa menata kembali sampai semuanya baik-baik saja " Setelah itu Minseok berlalu menuju kamarnya. Luhan masih diam ditempat mencerna ucapan Minseok namun dia tetap tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Minseok .

" Maksud Minseok tadi apa? Aku tak paham " Luhan menggendikan bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari libur, Minseok masih diam diatas ranjangnya. Dia tak berniat untuk bangun apaplagi kkeluar dari kamarnya. Padahal sejak pagi dia sudah bangun namun masih enggan untuk beranjak bahkan sejak satu jam lalu Luhan sudah mondar mandir mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk memastikan apa Minseok sudah bangun apa belum.

Drtttt Drrrrttt

Minseok mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya, ternyata ada pesan masuk. Minseok dengan malas membuka pesan masuk itu.

**From : Baekhyun **

**Sudah bangun? Aku, Kyungsoo dan Kai dalam**

**perjalanan menuju apartemenmu**

**To : Baekhyun **

**Ya, aku akan segera mandi**

Dengan gontai Minseok beranjak dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sekitar 15 menit Minseok melakukan ritual mandinya dan setelah selesai Minseok bergegas keluar dari kamar menuju dapur, Minseok mulai merngacak-acak isi kulkas untuk melihat bahan makanan apa saja yang ada disana.

" Kau sedang apa disana? " Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya juga Minseok tahu itu suara Luhan .

" Melihat persediaan makanan " Minseok tampak tak puas dengan isi kulkas yang ternyata persediaan makanannya sudah menipis.

" Kenapa? Aku rasa bahan makanannya masih cukup sampai besok lusa, apa kau mau belanja keluar? Aku akan menemanimu " Minseok mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruang makan, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena belum makan nasi sejak kemarin. Luhan ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Minseok .

" Cukup, tapi Baekhyun mau kemari dan aku rasa tak akan cukup jika untuk sampai lusa " Minseok menekan pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

" Baekhyun mau kemari? Apa Kyungsoo juga kemari? " Tanya Luhan antusias, Minseok tersenyum kecut kemudian mengangguk dan diliriknya Luhan yang kini sedang tersenyum senang.

TING TONG TING TONG

" Ah itu pasti Kyungsoo , biar aku saja yang membukanya " Luhan langsung melesat pergi membukakan pintu. Minseok menahan getaran yang semakin menusuk dihatinya.

CKLEK

" Oh Kakak, Minseok Dimana?" Baekhyun masuk diikuti Kyungsoo dan Kai, Senyuman Luhan yang awalnya mengembang kini sirna sudah saat melihat Kai juga ikut bersama mereka.

" Minseok didapur " Baekhyun , Kyungsoo dan Kai langsung melesat kedapur diikuti Luhan dibelakang.

" Min! " Baekhyun menghampiri Minseok kemudian duduk disebelahnya diikuti Kyungsoo dan Kai yang duduk dihadapan mereka.

" Oh kalian sudah datang, aku belum menyiapkan apapun, bahan makananpun habis, kalian tunggu saja disini sebentar Ya, aku akan berbelanja sebentar " Minseok bangkit dari duduknya.

" Biar aku antar yah " Tawar Kai namun Luhan langsung menginterupsi Kai.

" Biar aku saja yang mengantar " Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Biar aku sendiri saja "

" Yasudah kalau kau mau sendiri " Ucap Luhan akhirnya. Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Minseok .

" Biar aku temani saja, wajahmu terlihat pucat " ucap Kyungsoo .

" Sudah biar aku saja dan Kyungsoo yang berbelanja Min " Luhan kembali memberikan penawaran.

" Tak usah Kak, biar aku dan Kai saja yang berbelanja, Kakak temani Minseok saja disini " Luhan menggeleng keras.

" Tidak boleh, kau tak boleh pergi bersama Kai " Kyungsoo tampak bingung dengan penolakan Luhan begitu juga dengan Kai dan Baekhyun .

" Yasudah kalau begitu biar aku dan Kai saja " Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya tak setuju.

" Tidak boleh, kau juga tak boleh pergi bersama Kai, biar Kai bersama Baekhyun saja " Minseok menghela nafasnya lelah.

" Baekhyun tak bisa disuruh berbelanja " Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dengan ucapan Minseok tadi, dia memang paling tak bisa kalau berbelanja disupermarket tapi kalau berbelanja pakaian di Mall tak perlu diragukan lagi.

" Jika begini maka tak akan ada selesainya, sekarang kau pilih mau aku dan Kai yang berbelanja atau Kyungsoo dan Kai yang berbelanja? " Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Yasudah kau saja dan Kai yang berbelanja " Minseok tersenyum kecut, tentu saja Luhan tak akan membiarkan Gadisnya pergi bersama Lelaki lain, Minseok bukanlah Wanitanya Luhan yang sebenarnya, jadi wajar saja kalau Luhan membiarkannya pergi dengan Lelaki lain. Itulah pemikiran Minseok .

" Ayo Kai kita pergi " Minseok menarik tangan Kai dan menyeretnya untuk segera keluar dari apartemennya. Baekhyun memandang Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian, entahlah namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini tak akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Minseok terus menarik Kai sampai dibesmen, sejak tadi Kai membiarkan Minseok menarikanya meskipun pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit namun dia membiarkannya.

" Min! berhenti " Minseok menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan Kai.

" Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? " Minseok tak menjawabnya, Kai terus memandang punggung Minseok dan matanya membulat saat melihat Minseok tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya erat.

" Hikksssss hikksssss aku harus bagaimana hikksssss tolong aku Kumohon " Ucap Minseok dengan lirihnya, Kai menghampiri Minseok kemudian berjongkok disamping Minseok dan mendekap erat tubuh Minseok yang bergetar hebat.

" Ssstttt Kumohon jangan menangis " Kai menepuk-nepuk bahu Minseok mencoba menenangkan.

" Hikksss disini sakit sekali hikkssss " Minseok menekan bagian dadanya, air matanya terus saja bercucuran. Kai tak tega dengan keadaan Minseok pun dengan segera membantu Minseok untuk berdiri.

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini, setelah itu ceritakan semuanya padaku " Kai menggring Minseok menuju mobilnya, dengan langkah tertatih akhirnya Minseok sampai juga dimobil Kai. Setelah Minseok masuk kedalam dengan segera Kai berlari menuju pintu kemudi dan masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

Kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat saat mendengar cerita Minseok soal Luhan dan Kyungsoo , dia sendiri sudah menduga kalau ada sesuatu pada Luhan saat melihat perlakuannya yang ditunjukan Luhan pada Kyungsoo .

" Kau tak boleh lemah " Kai duduk disebelah Minseok , kini mereka sedang berada diSungai Han.

" Tapi aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana dan aku bingung Kai hikkssss " Kai mendekap Minseok sambil mengelus punggung Minseok agar tenang.

" Tenanglah, ada aku disini, ada Baekhyun juga yang akan selalu siap kau jadikan sandaran, jika kau tak bisa bertahan kumohon menyerahlah, jangan siksa dirimu lebih dari ini " Minseok mengangguk dalam dekapan Kai sambil terus menangis.

.

.

.

CKLEK

" Kalian pulang jugaaa, lama sekali belanjanya " Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan Minseok yang baru saja datang, Kai membawa tentengan belanjaan mereka ke dapur. Minseok langsung segera menyusul Kai tanpa bicara apapun pada Kyungsoo . Akhirnya Baekhyun , Kyungsoo , dan Luhan pun menyusul mereka didapur.

" Hari ini kita akan memasak apa? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengobrak abrik barang belanjaan yang tadi dibeli Kai dan Minseok .

" Aku ingin membuat bulgogi dan jangjangmyun " Ucap Kai sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

" Apa? Jadi Kau bisa memasak Kai? " Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dengan antusias dan hanya dijawab Kai dengan anggukan kepala saja. Luhan mengikuti Minseok saat melihat Minseok berjalan kearah kamarnya.

" Min, kau diam saja sejak tadi, apa terjadi sesuatu? Wajahmu juga pucat, apa kau sakit? " Luhan hendak menyentuh pipi Minseok namun dengan segera Minseok menghindar membuat Luhan menatap Minseok aneh.

" Tidak apa-apa " Jawab Minseok singkat kemudian mengambil pakaian santainya didalam lemari lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi. Luhan duduk diranjang Minseok sambil menunggu Minseok selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Tak lama Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi, tanpa bicara apapun Minseok langsung saja melesat keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang merasa bingung dengan sikap Minseok . Luhan pun bangkit dari atas ranjang Minseok mengikuti Minseok keluar, Luhan melihat Minseok dan yang lainnya sibuk memasak. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali menyeret Minseok dari sana untuk meminta penjelasan mengenai sikapnya namun Luhan urungkan niatnya itu karena tak ingin merusak suasana ceria Minseok dengan sahabatnya itu.

Luhan berjalan menuju sofa ruang TV dan mendudukan dirinya disana, mengganti-ganti chanel mencari acara TV yang bagus namun lagi-lagi perubahan sikap Minseok begitu menghantuinya, dengan kasar Luhan pun mematikan TV dan lebih memilih memejamkan kedua matanya.

1 Jam kemudian

" Kakak, Banguuun.. " Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang ternyata tertidur di ruang TV.

" Eughhhh " Luhan melengkuh sejenak dan menggeliat namun tak juga membuka matanya.

" Aishhhh, Kakak cepat bangun, makanan sudah siap, Kyaaaaaaaa " Kyungsoo menjerit terkejut saat Luhan menarik tangannya dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat diatas pangkuannya.

" Stttt diamlah Min, kau ini ribut sekali, aku masih mengantuk " Ucap Luhan dengan mata terpejam.

" Aisshhh aku Buk.. "

" Kalian sedang apa? " Minseok memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukan Luhan lalu berdiri dengan kaku, dia salah tingkah saat melihat wajah datar dari Minseok .

" Min, kau salah paham " Ucap Kyungsoo lirih, Luhan pun membuka matanya dan bingung melihat suasana yang begitu canggung antara Minseok dan Kyungsoo .

" Kalian ini kenapa? Dan kau Min, aku bilang kan aku masih ingin tidur " Luhan kembali menyamankan posisinya diatas sofa, Kyungsoo mengeram kesal pada Luhan yang masih belum mengerti situasinya.

" Biarkan saja dia tidur, sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu " Ucap Minseok datar lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang memandang Minseok sendu. Setelah Minseok beranjak menuju ruang makan dengan segera Kyungsoo membangunkan Luhan .

" Kak Luhan Bangun! " Luhan pun kembali membuka matanya.

" Eh, Kyungsoo , Kenapa? " Luhan pun dengan malas mendudukan dirinya.

" Kakak ini! kau tadi salah mengira, yang membangunkanmu sejak tadi itu aku bukan Minseok dan saat Kakak memelukku, Minseok melihatnya, aishhh pasti dia salah paham " Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan langsung beranjak menuju ruang makan, Kyungsoo mengekori dari belakang.

" Ah Kak Luhan sudah bangun, ayo kita makan " Luhan tak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun , Luhan menghampiri Minseok , saat dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun dengan cepat Minseok menginterupsi.

" Duduk dan makanlah " Minseok sama sekali tak ingin memandang Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan menatap Minseok sedih, Kyungsoo sendiri merasa tak enak pada Minseok hanya bisa menunduk.

" Waaaahh masakanmu benar-benar enak Kai, sering-sering saja kau memasak " Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi Baekhyun , Kai melihat Minseok , Luhan , dan Kyungsoo bergantian. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena suasana diantara mereka begitu aneh.

Setelah selesai makan siang, mereka berkumpul diruang TV menonton film yang dibawa Baekhyun dari rumah, semua fokus pada film itu, hanya saja Luhan sesekali melirik Minseok yang duduk disampingnya, tangan Luhan terulur menggenggam tangan Minseok , sebenarnya Minseok sendiri gugup saat Luhan menggenggam tangannya namun Minseok mencoba tak menghiraukan Luhan . Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik tangan Minseok dan mengecup punggung tangannya dan lagi-lagi Minseok tak menghiraukan meskipun debaran jatungnya semakin menjadi. Nafas Minseok semakin tercekat kala Luhan menopangkan dagunya dibahu Minseok , tangan kanannya menyusup kepinggang Minseok kemudian memeluknya dari samping. Tak ada yang menyadari apa yang Luhan lakukan karena mereka sibuk menonton film itu. Minseok tetap mempertahankan diri untuk tidak menghiraukan apa yang Luhan lakukan, agak risih juga saat Luhan terus memandang wajahnya dari jarak sedekat itu, Minseok menyerah, akhirnya dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Luhan namun dengan sigap Luhan menahannya kemudian berbisik ditelinga Minseok .

" Jangan menghindariku lagi " Minseok pun akhirnya hanya bisa diam membiarkan Luhan terus menempel padanya.

.

.

.

Setelah semua pulang menyisakan Luhan dan Minseok yang kini sedang berada diatas ranjang dikamar Minseok . Luhan tak pernah mau melepaskan Minseok sedikitpun, Luhan terus memperhatikan Minseok yang mendiaminya sejak tadi, bahkan sejak kejadian dimana Luhan menyentaknya waktu itu, Luhan tak tahan melihat Minseok mendiaminya seperti ini terus.

" Min,Kumohon jangan diam terus, kau salah paham soal tadi, aku pikir yang membangunkanku itu kau,Kumohon jangan salah paham " Minseok menatap Luhan yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

" Aku tak salah paham " Ucap Minseok **" Karena aku paham kalau yang kau lakukan itu karena dia tunanganmu yang sebenarnya "** Lanjut Minseok dalam hati.

" Benarkah? kau tak salah paham? " Luhan kembali meyakinkan Minseok kalau yang diucapkan Minseok benar.

" Ya " Jawab Minseok singkat.

" lalu kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku? Bahkan kau tak bicara padaku, kau tahu akhir-akhir ini kau jarang bicara padaku, ada apa denganmu? " Minseok melepaskan pelukan Luhan padanya, dan beranjak mengambil piyama didalam lemarinya.

" Tak apa, sebaiknya kau kembali kekemarmu karena aku ingin tidur " Luhan mengerut tak suka.

" Aku ingin tidur disini bersamamu " Minseok membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ranjangnya.

" Kita belum menikah, aku tak mau membiasakan diri tidur bersamamu seperti ini, sebaiknya kau segera keluar " Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan , Minseok melesat kedalam kamar mandi. Luhan menghela nafas berat menatap pintu kamar mandi.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu Min? Jangan membuatku bingung, kembalilah seperti Minseok yang dulu " Ucap Luhan lirih lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Minseok selalu menghindari Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan cemas dan bingung. Setiap dia bertanya pada Minseok tentang perubahan sikapnya, Minseok hanya mengelak dan terus mengelak. Luhan benar-benar dibuat frustasi dengan itu. Siang ini Luhan sengaja menjemput Minseok setelah seminggu ini Minseok menolak dijemput Luhan . Saat Luhan sedang menunggu tiba-tiba dia melihat Baekhyun dan Kai sedang menopang tubuh Kyungsoo . Luhan langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo ? " Tanya Luhan dnegan raut wajah yang cemas.

" Kyungsoo sakit, dia demam tinggi dan sejak tadi sangat lemas " Luhan memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya didahi Kyungsoo .

" Ya Tuhan! panas sekali, sebaiknya kau segera kerumah sakit " Kyungsoo menggeleng tak setuju.

" Aku ingin tidur saja diapartemen, aku tak ingin kerumah sakit " Ucap Kyungsoo setengah berbisik karena kondisinya yang begitu lemas.

" Baiklah, aku akan membawa Kyungsoo pulang keapartemennya, Tapi Minseok Dimana?" Baekhyun tampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan pun menyeonggol lengan Kai dengan sikunya.

" Minseok dihukum Pak Eunhyuk karena membolos dijam pertama tadi " jelas Kai malas-malasan. Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar Minseok dihukum apalagi karena membolos.

" Kenapa bisa terjadi? Apa dia sering membolos? "

" Beberapa hari ini dia sering melewati beberapa jam mata pelajaran " Ucap Baekhyun takut-takut.

" Baiklah, sekarang aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo dulu, dan tolong sampaikan pada Minseok kalau dia harus menungguku dikantor sampai aku datang " Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu Luhan membopong Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya untuk dibawa ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen Luhan merebahkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjangnya, Luhan melepas jasnya kemudian menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya sampai siku. Luhan bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil air dan baskom kemudian mencari handuk bersih. Setelah mendapatkannya Luhan bergegas menuju kamar Kyungsoo dan mulai mengompres kening Kyungsoo dengan handuk bersih yang sudah dicelupkan kedalam air hangat tadi. Kyungsoo tampak tertidur, Luhan pun melenggang menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Kyungsoo bubur.

Setelah satu jam berkutat didapur, Luhan pun berhasil membuat satu mangkuk bubur untuk Kyungsoo . Luhan mengobrak abrik lemari obat-obatan yang ada diapartemen Kyungsoo untuk mencari obat penurun panas. Setelah mendapatkannya Luhan membawa bubur dan juga obat itu kedalam kamar Kyungsoo . Luhan mengecek suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih saja demam. Luhan membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan.

" Kyungsoo bangunlah dulu " Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan berat.

" Kau harus makan bubur dulu setelah itu minum obatmu dan kau boleh tidur kembali setelahnya " Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh kemudian mendudukan dirinya dan Luhan pun menyuapi Kyungsoo makan.

" Sudah Kak, aku sudah kenyang " Bubur dimangkuk sudah berkurang setengahnya, Luhan pun meletakan mangkuk itu dan memberikan pil penurun panas dan memberikan air untuk Kyungsoo meminumnya dan setelah selasai meneguk air dan obat itu Kyungsoo merbahkan lagi tubuhnya dan Luhan menyelimuti Kyungsoo dengan selimut.

" Tidurlah, aku akan disini samapi kau tertidur " Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Terima kasih " Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya dan mulai tertidur. Luhan membelai dahi Kyungsoo dan memandang wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

" Lekaslah sembuh, jangan membuatku khawatir dengan melihatmu sakit begini " Ucap Luhan lirih kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya didada. Luhan terus menunggu Kyungsoo sambil menatap wajah damai itu.

.

.

.

Pip Pip Pip

Minseok memasukan kode apartemen Kyungsoo , Minseok memang mengetahui kode apartemen Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo memang sengaja memberitahukannya pada Minseok . Minseok melihat sekeliling apartemen yang sepi, langkah Minseok terhenti saat melihat dua buah sepatu yang dia kenal. Hatinya bergemuruh dan dengan langkah cepat Minseok berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo tanpa melepas sepatu yang diapakainnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan perlahan Minseok membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo .

CKLEK

DEG

Seperti dilempar dari atas jurang yang tinggi namun tidak mati, itulah yang Minseok rasakan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, apalagi bagian hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, jika Lelaki yang sejak tadi ditunggu dikantornya tidak kunjung datang malah dia menemukannya dikamar Wanita lain dengan posisi tertidur disamping ranjang dengan kepala diatas ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Wanita lain. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung lagi, dengan segera dia keluar dari kamar itu kemudian melesat pergi dari sana, tak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan itu.

**" Sejak tadi aku menunggumu, kau memintaku menunggu tapi kau tak juga datang, ternyata kau disini bersamanya, bersama tunanganmu yang sebenarnya, aku tak sanggup lagi, kali ini aku akan menyerah, benar-benar menyerah "**

.

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam apartemennya dan dilihatnya jam menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Luhan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Setelah meminumnya Luhan berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya namun langkahnya terhenti didepan kamar Minseok dan dilihatnya lampu kamar Minseok yang padam.

**" Sepertinya dia sudah tidur "** guman Luhan .

Luhan pun memasuki kamarnya namun ia terkejut saat melihat Minseok yang duduk diatas ranjangnya.

" Astaga! Min, kau mengejutkanku, aku pikir kau sudah tidur, sedang apa kau disini ? ' Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan berniat membelai rambutnya namun dengan sigap Minseok menghindar. Minseok malah menyerahkan Luhan sebuah kotak yang sangat dikenal Luhan kotak apa itu.

" Kenapa kau memberikan cincin pertunangan ini padaku? Ini kan milikmu " Tanya Luhan sambil memandang Minseok heran. Minseok berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menatap Luhan datar.

" Mari kita akhiri saja semua, kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini "

JDEEERRRRR

Kalimat yang Luhan dengar dari mulut Minseok tadi bagaikan petir yang menyambar langsung syaraf otak dan uluh hatinya. Luhan menegang kaku sambil menatap Minseok tak percaya.

" A.. Apa maksudmu? "

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

" A.. Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Minseok tak percaya.

" Kau pasti mendengar dengan jelas kalau aku ingin kita mengakhiri pertunangan ini " Luhan menatap tajam mata Minseok dan Minseok tak gentar dengan itu malah Minseok dengan beraninya membalas tatapan mata Luhan .

" Kenapa? Berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal " Pinta Luhan dengan dinginnya.

" Kau bahkan yang lebih tau alasannya " Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Apa? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu alasannya? Jangan berkelit, cepat jelaskan! " Kali ini Luhan bicara dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan, dalam hati Minseok sebenarnya sudah bergemuruh namun dia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja.

" Tanyakan pada hatimu jika kau ingin tahu alasannya " Minseok lekas melangkah meninggalkan kamar Luhan .

" BERHENTI! " Langkah Minseok terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Luhan . Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Minseok lalu membalikan tubuh Minseok agar menghadap kearahnya. Minseok meringis saat merasakan cengkraman tangan Luhan yang begitu erat.

" Jelaskan padaku sekarang! " Minseok berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan , melihat Minseok meringis kesakitan akhirnya Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya dan beralih mendorong tubuh Minseok sampai menempel pada pintu lalu memenjarakan tubuh Minseok .

" Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau hatimu lebih tahu " Mata Minseok sudah berkaca-kaca, melihat itu Luhan pun melembut.

" Sungguh aku tak tahu alasannya, Kumohon katakan padaku " Pinta Luhan dengan lirih. Minseok menundukan kepalanya saat air matanya menetes.

" Bukan aku yang selama ini kau cintai kan? " Mendadak tubuh Luhan menegang dan Minseok dapat merasakan itu, Minseok mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Luhan . Biarlah Luhan melihat kerapuhan dirinya, biarlah Luhan melihat air matanya, Minseok hanya ingin Luhan tahu bahwa hatinya sungguh tersakiti. Luhan bungkam namun masih menatap kedua manik mata Minseok dalam.

" Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau mencintai Kyungsoo, benar? dialah yang pertama kali kau temui ditaman itu, dialah cinta pertamamu dan seharusnya dialah yang menjadi tunanganmu, bukan aku. Benar kan apa yang aku katakan ini? " Luhan masih bungkam, namun mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

" Kau diam dan itu kuanggap sebuah pembenaran. Aku akan melepasmu, mengembalikanmu pada Kyungsoo, pada seseorang yang seharusnya menempati posisiku sekarang. Aku tak akan menahanmu lagi, jadi sekarang raihlah kebahagiaanmu bersama Kyungsoo, bersama orang yang kau cintai " Lagi-lagi air mata Minseok mengalir dengan mulusnya, hati Luhan terasa tercubit melihat itu. Luhan merengkuh Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

" Maaf... maafkan aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf " Hanya kata maaf yang dapat Luhan katakan, Minseok tak membalas pelukan Luhan , dia hanya menangis . Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya dia akan melakukan ini. Mulai besok dan seterusnya dia akan berusaha menjadi orang yang kuat. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok , Luhan memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah ini tanpa Minseok .

.

.

.

BRAAAAAAK

" Kakak! bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Minseok ? " Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun Mendatangi kantor Luhan saat mendengar berita dari kepala Sekolah bahwa Minseok akan pindah sekolah, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Kai tak tahu menahu soal kepindahan Minseok maka dari itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan meminta penjelasan sedangkan Kai pergi mencari keberadaan Minseok yang tiba-tiba ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi.

" Kalian duduklah dulu " Dengan raut kesal kedua gadis itu duduk dihadapan Luhan .

" Cepat ceritakan! " Luhan menghela nafas saat melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu murka.

" Semalam aku dan Minseok mengakhiri pertunangan kami " Ucapan Luhan sukses membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

" Kenapa? Apa ini berhubungan dengan nya? " Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

" Aku? Kenapa aku? " Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah bingungnya. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo, itu membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terkejut dan Baekhyun yang marah dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan.

" Kyungsoo kau ingat aku pernah cerita kalau kita pernah bertemu ditaman 8 tahun lalu? Saat itu aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu, aku berharap bertemu lagi denganmu dan ternyata satu minggu kemudian aku bertemu lagi denganmu, saat itu aku berjanji akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti namun saat kau datang dari London waktu itu semua terungkap, bahwa seminggu setelah aku bertemu denganmu yang kutemui itu Minseok bukan kau, karena kalung itu, Minseok sudah melepasku agar kembali bersamamu, kumohon kembalilah padaku " Pinta Luhan dengan nada lirih, Kyungsoo sudah meneteskan air mata namun dia tak menjawab apapun. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba sehingga kursi yang didudukinya terjungkal dan itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkejut.

" Luhan Shii, kenapa kau tega terhadap Minseok ? Kenapa kau tega terhadap Perempuan yang bahkan sudah menemani harimu selama 1 tahun ini, dan apa yang kau rasakan pada Kyungsoo benar-benar cinta? Atau kau hanya terkurung dalam perasaan masa lalumu yang belum tersampaikan itu? Pikirkanlah lagi jangan sampai kau menyesal dikemudian hari " Setelah itu Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Luhan . Sekarang tersisa Luhan dan Kyungsoo didalam ruangan itu, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Luhan .

" apa yang Baekhyun katakan itu benar, tanyakan pada hatimu! siapa yang sebenarnya Kau cintai " Luhan menatap dalam mata Minnie.

" Apa kau mencintaiku? " Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian membelai lembut wajah Luhan , perlahan mata Luhan terpejam menikmati kelembutan tangan Kyungsoo diwajahnya.

" Aku menyayangimu " Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

" Tentu akupun juga menyayangimu tapi sama halnya seperti aku menyayangi Minseok , kalian adalah saudaraku. Kalau soal cinta, hatiku sudah memilih Kai " Senyum Luhan pudar, Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum miris.

" Tapi aku tahu kalau Kai mencintai Minseok , aku bisa melihat dari sikapnya terhadap Minseok selama ini " Luhan tak merengut tak suka mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

" Aku yakin, setelah Minseok dan Kakak tak memiliki status tunangan, Kai akan mengejar Minseok dan menjadikan Minseok miliknya " Luhan emmbulatkan matanya kemudian dnegan spontan langsung berdiri.

BRAK

" TIDAK BISA! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADI! " Kyungsoo agak berjengkit karena terkejut saat Luhan menggebrak meja dan berteriak seperti itu, Kyungsoo terkekeh kemudian berdiri dan menyentuh lembut bahu Luhan yang bergerak naik terus seirama dengan hebusan nafasnya yang memburu.

" See, bahkan tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuktikan bahwa kakak mencintai Minseok , kakak tak ingin Minseok dimiliki siapapun selain Kakak! tanpa sadar kebersamaan kalian selama ini menumbuhkan rasa cinta pada hati Kakak! tak ada cinta kakak untukku, itu hanya perasaan masa lalu yang belum tersampaikan dan kini kakak sudah menyampaikannya padaku namun kakak tak bisa melepas Minseok karena kakak mencintainya. Raihlah kembali apa yang memang sudah menjadi milikmu selama ini Kak! jangan sampai menyesal dan terlambat " Luhan langsung melihat arlojinya.

" Oh sial " umpat Luhan sambil mengeram kesal kemudian menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari dengan cepat, Kyungsoo menyusul Luhan dari belakang.

TING

Mereka segera memasuki lift, dengan nafas tersengal Kyungsoo beralih menghadap Luhan yang sibuk melihat arloji dan ponselnya.

" Apa yang terjadi? Hhh " Kyungsoo masih mengatur nafasnya.

" Dalam satu jam pesawat Minseok take off ke Jepang " Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Luhan .

" Ya Ampun, Ck! kenapa kakak Bodoh sekali " Kyungsoo mendadak cemas, saat sampai dibesmen mereka berdua memasuki mobil Luhan dan dengan segera Luhan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Luhan berlari kencang masuk kedalam bandara, Kyungsoo mengejar Luhan dari belakang. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh area dibandara. Susah menemukan Minseok ditengah-tengah orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Langkah Luhan terhenti saat dilihatnya Kai jalan kearah Luhan sambil menunduk lemas, tanpa menunggu lagi Luhan langsung mendekati Kai.

" Minseok dimana? " Kai tersentak saat seseorang berdiri tepat dihadapannya, namun keterkejutannya berganti dengan geraman kekesalan saat melihat sosok Luhan dihadapannya.

" Minseok dimana Kai? " Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menanyakannya, setelah bersusah payah berlari menyusul Luhan yang lebih dulu menghampiri Kai.

" Cepat katakan padaku! Apa pesawatnya sudah berangkat? " Tanya Luhan dengan perasaan cemas dan panik. Tanpa berbasa basi lagi Kai langsung melayangkan pukulan diwajah Luhan .

BUUUKKKKK

" Ya Tuhan! Kai hentikan " Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai dari samping mencoba menahan Kai, Luhan nampak menyeka darah dari sudut bibirnya. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka tentu terkejut melihat kejadian itu.

" Sudah puas menyakiti Minseok huh? Setelah menyakitinya begitu dalam, kau sekarang menyesal dan ingin mengejarnya kembali? " Tanya Kai dengan marahnya, Luhan hanya bisa menunduk dan masih dengan posisi terduduk dilantai.

" Kenapa ada manusia seperti dirimu? Kenapa ini tak adil sekali? Minseok yang sangat mencintaimu namun kau sia-siakan, sedangkan aku yang tulus mencintai Minseok harus menelan kenyataan pahit kalau dia tak mencintaiku " Ucap Kai dengan nada bergetar, Kyungsoo tampak tersentak dengan ucapan Kai, tak menyangka Kai akan sejujur itu meskipun dia tahu soal perasaan Kai terhadap Minseok .

" Aku menyesal " Ucap Luhan lirih.

" Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan? Sekarang nikamatilah penyesalanmu itu dan jangan ganggu Minseok lagi, dia mengatakan padaku akan menata hatinya untuk melupakanmu jadi kuharap jangan pernah menemuinya untuk memintanya kembali atau aku akan membuat perhitungan padamu " Kai melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan pergi begitu saja. Kyungsoo tampak menghampiri Luhan dan membantu Luhan untuk berdiri.

" Ayo kita pulang " Kyungsoo membantu Luhan berdiri, mereka pun berjalan keluar bandara tanpa menyadari sosok Mungil yang menatap mereka semua dari kejauhan.

" Lu..." Setelahnya sosok itu pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya.

.

.

.

PLAK

Heechul menatap geram pada anak semata wayangnya ini, Hangeng sendiri mencoba menenangkan Heechul. Luhan hanya bisa menunduk sedih tanpa berniat melawan sedikitpun.

" Apa yang sebenarnya ada diotakmu hah? " Heechul menatap nyalang kearah Luhan namun Luhan tetap diam. Dua hari setelah kepergian Minseok , Heechul dan Hangeng pulang ke Seoul karena dapat kabar dari kedua orang tua Minseok bahwa pertunangan anak-anak mereka dibatalakan. Heechul sendiri langsung menelpon Baekhyun untuk menanyakan kabar perihal penyebab pembatalan itu karena orang tua Minseok hanya mengatakan kalau Minseok merasa tak cocok dengan Luhan karena mereka selalu bertengkar. Namun kenyataan yang didengarnya dari Baekhyun membuat amarahnya memuncak dan langsung bergegas ke Seoul. Dan disinilah Heechul dan Hangeng sekarang, diapatemen Luhan untuk meminta penjelasan pada putranya itu.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu huh? Kau sudah dewasa dan seharusnya kau bisa berpikir jauh kedepan, cintamu pada Kyungsoo itu hanya sebatas masa lalu dan hanya sebatas dalam hitungan satu hari, sedangkan Minseok ? Kau mencintainya dari kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya " Suara Heechul tampak bergetar, dengan segera Hangeng memeluk Heechul dan menenangkan istrinya itu.

" Maafkan aku... aku sungguh menyesal hiks " Terserah kalau kedua orang tuanya semakin menganggapnya Lelaki lemah, tapi saat ini Luhan tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Hangeng menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Hangeng merengkuh istri dan putranya bersamaan.

"Dasar anak bodoh!" maki heechul.

"Memang... aku memang Bodoh"

" Tenanglah " Bisik Hangeng pada keduanya.

" Ayah, Ibu tenang saja, aku akan menjemput Minseok ke Jepang, aku akan meraihnya kembali " Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada Hangeng dan menatap Luhan lirih.

" Percuma saja, Minseok tak ada di Jepang " Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Heechul.

" A.. Apa maksud Ibu? " Tanya Luhan terbata-bata.

" Saat Minseok pergi, dia tidak pulang ke Jepang, dia pergi kenegara lain entah dimana, Orang tua Minseok tak memberitahukannya pada Ibu sesuai dengan permintaan Minseok , sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin melupakanmu " Ucapan Heechul sukses membuat tubuh Luhan melemas dan merosot hingga terduduk dibawah, Luhan memeluk kedua lututnya erat.

" Apa yang harus aku lalukan sekarang? Aku benar-benar kehilangannya" Hangeng menghela nafas beratnya, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk putranya, ini murni kesalahan putra kandungnya.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri disebuah mansion besar, setelah melewati pos keamanan didepan akhirnya Luhan bisa memasuki mansion ini, begitu masuk Luhan disambul beberapa maid yang memang sudah tau kedatangan Luhan dan mempersilahkan Luhan menemui tuan dan nyonya mereka yang sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga.

" Oh Luhan kau sudah datang " Perempuan paruh baya menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya erat begitu juga dnegan Lelaki paruh baya itu pun ikut memeluk Luhan .

" Ayah, Ibu apa kalian sehat? " Perempuan dan Lelaki paruh baya yang diketahui sebagai kedua orang tua Minseok pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

" Aku tau kedatanganmu kemari untuk menanyakan keberadaan Minseok kan? " Tebak Kangin yang tepat pada sasaran.

" Iya, kumohon beritahu aku dimana keberadaan Minseok " Pinta Luhan dengan lirihnya, Leeteuk sebenarnya kesal saat mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya perihal pembatalan pertunangan anaknya saat Heechul memberitahukannya. Heechul sengaja memberitahu kebenaran itu karena dia tak ingin menutup-nutupi kesalahan anaknya yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan menyebabkan persahabatannya dengan kedua orang tua Minseok menjadi kacau. Namun disisi lain dia juga terenyuh dan terharu dengan perjuangan Luhan hingga menghampirinya di Jepang demi mendapatkan informasi mengenai keberadaan putinya.

" Maaf Lu, kami tak bisa memberitahukannya, Minseok sendiri yang memintanya pada kami " Jelas Leeteuk. Luhan menatap Leeteuk dalam, menghampiri Leeteuk dan Kangin dan berlutut dihadapan mereka.

" Kumohon beritahu aku keberadaan Minseok , aku menyesal sungguh, aku ingin kembali padanya, satu minggu tanpanya membuat dadaku sesak sekali, aku merindukannya, Kumohon tolong aku, kumohon " Luhan menunduk sambil menangis, sudah satu minggu semenjak kepergian Minseok Luhan menjadi sosok yang rapuh, setiap malam selalu menangis merindukan sosok Minseok .

" Maaf kan kami Lu, sebaiknya kau relakan saja Minseok , Ibu yakin jika Minseok jodohmu kalian akan bertemu kembali, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, kasihan Ibu mu yang sedih melihatmu yang begitu kacau satu minggu ini, kembalilah jadi Luhan yang kuat " Leeteuk merengkuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

" Ibu aku benar-benar menyesal, sangat menyesal " Leeteuk mengangguk dan mengusap punggung Luhan . Kangin memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Sosok yang sedang mengintip itu membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya, tak kuat melihat Lelaki yang masih dicintainya itu menangis seperti itu. Dengan langkah gontai dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, setelah pintu kamar tertutup sempurna sosok mungil itu merosot hingga duduk dilantai.

" Ini sudah tepat, yang kau lakukan sudah benar Kim Minseok , tapi kenapa sangat sakit disini hiks, sakit sekali hiks " Minseok menekan dadanya untuk mengurangi nyeri dihatinya. Minseok memang berada diJepang, namun karena takut Luhan mencarinya kesana Minseok meminta kedua orang tuanya berkata seolah-olah dia pergi keluar negri dan tidak tinggal dijepang. Minseok hanya ingin menata hatinya, takut merasakan sakit hati kembali maka dari itu Minseok memutuskan untuk menata kembali hatinya, mencoba melupakan Luhan .

.

.

.

FIN?


	10. Chapter 10

4 Tahun kemudian

" Kak Chanyeol! kau ini bisa serius sedikit tidak? Kau selalu begini, ingat besok hari pertunangan kita, aku tak mau ada kekacauan nantinya " Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang mengecek gedung tempat pertunangannya dan Chanyeol akan dilaksanakan besok. Sedari tadi Baekhyun sibuk mengecek satu persatu apa yang sudah dipersiapkan panitia EO sedangkan Chanyeol hanya sibuk memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang sambil sesekali menggoda Baekhyun dengan membisik-bisikan kata cinta yang justru membuat Baekhyun muak karena sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya.

" Sayangku, kau tambah manis jika sedang kesal begini, ah bagimana kalau besok kita langsung menikah saja? " Baekhyun dengan kesal menyikut perut Chanyeol .

" Aww, Sakit sayang!" Ringis Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya.

" Salah sendiri selalu main-main dan kau ingat aku masih ada satu tahun lagi sebelum lulus kuliah jadi kau harus bersabar untuk menikah denganku sampai satu tahu kedepan " Baekhyun mengelus pipi Chanyeol lalu berlalu begitu saja.

" Ishhh, padahal aku sudah tak sabar menunggu saat menikah dengannya " guman Chanyeol . Dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun .

.

Keesokan harinya.

Chanyeol menyematkan cincin dijari manis Baekhyun lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut, terlihat raut kebahagiaan diwajah mereka. Dari jauh Luhan , Kai dan Kyungsoo memandang mereka dengan senyum bahagia, setelah itu mereka menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk memberikan selamat.

" Selamat, Yeol " Luhan memeluk Chanyeol erat dan dibalas Chanyeol dengan pelukan tak kalah erat.

" Hmm Terima kasih " Kai dan Kyungsoo pun memeluk Baekhyun .

" Baekhyun selamat ya" Ucap mereka bersamaan, Baekhyun tersenyum senang kemudian memeluk kedua sahabatnya ini.

" Kalian juga cepat menyusul kami, dan kau Kai bahagiakan Kyungsoo oke? " Kai hanya mengangguk kemudian merangkul bahu Kyungsoo erat, yah sejak dua tahun lalu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Setelah 2 tahun lamanya Kyungsoo memperjuangkan cintanya terhadap Kai akhirnya membuahkan hasil, Kai kini sangat mencintai Minnie.

" Ah iya Hyung selamat ya " Kai beralih memeluk Chanyeol diikuti dengan Kyungsoo memluk Chanyeol .

" Hah, andai Minseok disini " Ucapan lirih Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan tersenyum sendu.

" Aku memang disini " Sontak semua melihat kearah sosok Perempuan mungil yang tiba-tiba muncul, semua membelakkan matanya terkejut melihat kedatangan Minseok .

" Min! " Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Minseok dan memeluknya erat, Kai dan Kyungsoo pun tak mau ketinggalan ikut memeluk Minseok erat. Luhan begitu terpana melihat wajah Minseok yang berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, bahkan Minseok sudah bisa berdandan dengan cantik, dress ketat begitu pas ditubuh mungilnya. Luhan menatap wajah itu, wajah yang begitu dirindukannya. Tak terasa mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca, melihat itu Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan lalu merangkul pundaknya erat. Minseok melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun , Kai dan Kyungsoo kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol .

" Kakak! Selamat ya! Bahagiakan gadis cerewetku, jangan sakiti dia. Mengerti?!" Sebelum baekhyun mencibirnya Minseok segera memeluk Chanyeol sejenak, Luhan sedari tadi terus memperhatikan wajah Minseok. Baekhyun , Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat itu, Chanyeol langsung memberi kode kepada Baekhyun , Kai dan Kyungsoo agar pergi dari sana dan membiarkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Minseok menatap taman yang sangat dirindukannya, taman yang penuh kenangan sedari dia kecil. Setelah menghadiri pesta pertunangan Baekhyun , Luhan mengajaknya kemari.

" Bagaimana kabarmu 4 tahun ini? " Tanya Minseok pada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya, Luhan menatap Minseok kemudian tersenyum.

" Tak pernah merasa baik setelah kau pergi " Luhan tersenyum kecut.

"Kupikir kau baik-baik saja." Minseok masih betah tak melihat Luhan. " Kenapa mengajakku kemari? Mencari pelampiasan karena Kyungsoo digandeng oleh Kai? " Minseok berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan, Luhan menatap punggung itu penuh kerinduan.

" Kau kemari hanya untuk menghadiri pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ? " Luhan tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau sindiran minseok, melainkan sengaja memberinya pertanyaan.

" Tidak, aku akan menetap disini, seminggu lalu aku lulus dari kuliah dan aku diterima disebuah perusahaan dan aku akan bekerja disana minggu depan " Luhan berdiri meghampiri Minseok kemudian memeluknya dari belakang membuat Minseok tersentak.

" A.. Apa yang kau lakukan " Minseok melepaskan pelukan Luhan , namun Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok .

" Biarkan seperti ini Kumohon " Minseok Geram dan lagi-lagi memberontak.

DUGH!

Wanita itu menginjak kaki Luhan dengan sepatu ber-hak miliknya.

"Argggh! Kau ini bisa tidak bersikap lembut sedikit?! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Tahu!" Erang Luhan , namun Minseok hanya diam tak menjawabnya. Luhan memastikan kakinya sudah tidak nyeri dan kembali menatap minseok meski bibirnya terus meringis.

" Dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan, mungkin ini sudah terlambat tapi lebih baik aku ucapkan meskipun terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali " Luhan menghentikan sejenak ucapannya dan membalikan tubuh Minseok agar menghadap padanya

" Maafkan aku, 4 tahun lalu aku begitu menyakitimu sehingga kau pergi, saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa yang selama ini yang aku cintai adalah kau, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang kurasakan hanya terpesona namun saat aku betemu denganmu yang kurasakan adalah debaran jantung yang bergemuruh, aku baru menyadarinya kalau sejak awal yang aku cintai memang kau, aku terlalu bodoh mengartikan perasaanku selama ini. Sekarang aku akan mengatakannya padamu " Ucapan Luhan kembali terhenti, Luhan menangkupkan wajah Minseok dan menatap dalam manik matanya.

"Kim Minseok Aku Mencintaimu " Kata yang begitu indah namun membuat Minseok takut disaat bersamaan.

" Kumohon kembalilah padaku, aku ingin kita mengulang semua dari awal, Kumohon " Mohon Luhan , Minseok Menepis tangan luhan untuk melepaskan tangkupan tangan Luhan diwajahnya. Tak kehilangan akal, luhan gantian menggenggam tangan minseok, membuat minseok menghela nafas jengah.

" Maaf, aku tak bisa! Lepaskan tanganku, semua orang bisa salah paham!"Jawabnya ketus. Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok erat.

" Aku tidak peduli. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi " Minseok masih diam kemudian dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dengan jengkel.

" Dengar ya, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi. Lebih baik kau lupakan impianmu itu Luhan sshi! Kau cari saja wanita lain yang mau menampung perasaanmu!" Minseok bergegas melangkah kemudian langkahnya terhenti mendengar teriakan Luhan .

" AKU TAK AKAN MENYERAH! AKU AKAN BERJUANG MENDAPATKANMU KEMBALI, SUKA ATAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN TERUS MEMPERJUANGKANMU! AKU MENCINTAIMU! " Minseok Kembali berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Luhan, seolah meninggalkan Luhan bukanlah suatu beban baginya .

" Aku akan berusaha Min, aku tak akan menyerah kali ini " Ucap Luhan lirih sambil memandang punggung Minseok yang berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Luhan berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen dikantornya, namun dia mengerenyit bingung saat melihat laporan yang ada beberapa kesalahan. Luhan segera menghubungi sekertarisnya.

" Cepat keruanganku sekarang " Tak lama seketaris Luhan masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

" Ada apa Presdir? " Luhan menyerakan laporan itu pada skretarisnya.

" Siapa yang membuat laporan ini? "

" Saya tidak tahu Presdir, ini pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh bagian pemasaran "

" Cepat panggil kepala bagian pemasaran " Sekertaris Luhan mengangguk paham kemudian segera bergegas keluar.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk " Sosok itu masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan .

" Ada apa Presdir? Apa terjadi kesalahan? " Luhan menatap Lelaki itu.

" Siapa yang membuat laporan ini Mark Shii? " Luhan menyerahkan laporan itu.

" Ini pegawai baru yang mengerjakannya Presdir " Luhan mengerenyitkan keningnya.

" Aku baru tahu ada pegawai baru "

" Dia menggantikan So Jung yang behenti bekerja Presdir, apa perlu saya panggilkan pegawai itu? " Luhan mengannggukan kepalanya.

'" Panggil dia, suruh kemari dan kau juga kembali lagi kemari " Mark mengangguk paham kemudian keluar dari ruangan Luhan . Tak lama Mark kembali dengan pegawai baru tersebut.

" Tuan, ini pegawai barunya " Luhan melihat pegawai baru itu menunduk , Luhan berdiri menghampiri pegawai baru itu.

" Kau pegawai baru itu? Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu? " Pegawai baru itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya masih tetap menundukan kepalanya.

" Tatap wajahku jika sedang berbicara " nada Luhan meninggi membuat pegawai baru itu dan Mark tersentak. Dengan perlahan pegawai itu mengangkat wajahnya dan kini Luhan yang tersentak kaget.

" Min ? " Luhan membuatkan matanya menatap sosok pegawai baru yang ternyata Minseok ini, namun terkejutannya itu hanya sementara karena kini smirk terukir diwajah tampannya. Pandangan Luhan beralih menatap Mark.

" Mark Shii, sepertinya mulai besok nona ini tak akan bekerja di divisi anda, dia akan menjadi asisten pribadiku, dan Aku sendiri yang akan mengajarkannya bagaimana caranya bekerja dengan baik dan benar " Ucapan Luhan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Minseok sedangkan Mark hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah, ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi Presdir? " Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" tidak ada, Kau bisa keluar Mark Shii " Tak lama Mark keluar, Luhan pun melipat tangannya didada kemudian menatap wajah Minseok .

" Tuhan ternyata berbaik hati padaku, sebelum aku berusaha bahkan Tuhan menyerahkan dirimu langsung padaku, dan kau anak manis " Luhan meletakan tangan kanannya diatas kepala Minseok dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Minseok , Minseok Mendecih tak suka saat Luhan menyebutnya anak manis.

" Mulai saat ini, kau akan menjadi tawananku, aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi "

" Tolong jangan libatkan masalah pribadi anda dengan urusan pekerjaan, Kukira presdir disini bisa profesional, ternyata dugaanku salah" Luhan terasa ditampar dengan sindiran Minseok. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, masih banyak Hal yang harus saya pelajari." Minseok melenggang begitu saja tanpa membungkuk pada Luhan yang merupakan atasannya dan enggan memperhatikan keterkejutan Luhan atas sikapnya yang dingin dan angkuh. Tapi selang berapa lama, senyuman licik itu mengembang di belah sudut bibir yang tipis luhan.

**" Kita lihat saja, aku akan membuatmu menyesali perkataanmu, aku tak akan pernah menyerah sampai kau benar-benar menjadi milikku kembali "** Guman Luhan

.

.

.

.

Minseok keluar dari ruangan Luhan dengan wajah merah padam. Minseok berjalan menuju atap gedung perusahaan ini, Minseok berdiri sambil merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi. Minseok teringat kejadian sebulan yang lalu.

_FLASHBACK_

_Minseok baru saja pulang dari kampusnya, setelah sidang penentuan kelulusan tadi Minseok segera pulang kerumahnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa dia lulus. Minseok mengambil jurusan design interior di Universitas Tokyo. Setiap hari demi melupakan Luhan, Minseok terus belajar setiap hari dan ternyata dia berhasil menyelesaikan pasca sarjananya dalam kurun waktu 3,5 tahun lamanya. Saat memasuki rumahnya Minseok bingung melihat beberapa mobil yang ada dihalaman rumahnya, dengan segera Minseok masuk kedalam rumah namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ternyata tamu yang datang adalah Hangeng, Heechul dan Chanyeol. _

_" Miiiinseeeokk" Heechul berlari menghampiri Minseok kemudian memeluknya erat._

_" Oh! Mama " ucap Minseok kaget._

_" Mama merindukanmu nak " Heechul melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok kemudian membelai kepala Minseok dengan sayangnya. Heechul menarik tangan Minseok dan mengajaknya duduk._

_" Ada apa Papa, Mama dan Kak Chanyeol kemari? " Minseok terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang ada, Chanyeol merapatkan duduknya dengan Minseok ._

_" Aku mau mengundangmu keacara pertunanganku dengan Baekhyun bulan depan " Minseok membulatkan matanya._

_" Benarkah? Kakak dan Baekhyun akan bertunangan? Selamat ya! bagaimana kabar Baekhyun ? " Tanya Minseok antusias._

_" Baekhyun baik-baik saja, tapi terkadang suka murung jika mengingatmu, kau tak memberinya kabar sama sekali selama 4 tahun ini " Minseok menunduk sedih._

_" Maaf " Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Minseok ._

_" Bukan masalah, pokoknya kau harus datang ya" Minseok hanya mengangguk._

_" Kudengar dari Bibi Sungmin kalau Kyungsoo dan Kai berpacaran? "_

_" Ya, sudah 2 tahun mereka berpacaran, dan kau bagaimana? " Minseok tampak melirik kearah Heechul dan Hangeng yang sejak tadi menyimak pembicaraan mereka, Minseok hanya bisa bungkam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Heechul tersenyum dan membelai rambut Minseok lembut._

_" Min, apa kau masih mencintai Luhan ? " Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Minseok semakin bungkam._

_" Mama sebenarnya sejak awal tahu kalau kau tinggal disini, Mama sengaja memberimu kesempatan untuk melupakan Luhan, begitu juga dengan Mama mu, dia memberi kesempatan untuk Luhan melupakanmu, kami bersepakat jika kalian tak juga saling melupakan maka kami akan turun tangan untuk menyatukan kalian kembali " Minseok menatap Heechul dengan pandangan yang sulit -lahan rasa sakit di uluh hatinya kembali menggerogotinya hingga merasa sesak sendiri. _

_" Nak, apa yang dikatakan Heechul itu benar, Mama tahu selama 4 tahun ini kau selalu berusaha melupakan Luhan namun pada kenyataanya kau sama sekali tak bisa melupakannya kan? Kau selalu menangis setiap malam, Mama tahu itu nak " Minseok mulai menunduk._

_" Kau tahu Min, Luhan jadi gila kerja semenjak kau pergi meninggalkannya, tak sekalipun dia memikirkan untuk mencari penggantimu, setiap ada waktu senggang dia tak akan beranjak dari kamarmu, bahkan kamar yang Luhan tempati sekarang adalah kamarmu dulu, apa salah jika mama mengartikan kalian masih saling mencintai? " Leeteuk langsung memeluk Minseok ._

_" Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Sudah cukup aku merasakan rasanya tak diharapkan oleh seseorang yang aku cintai dulu, aku hanya tidak mau lengah dan kembali memberikan perasaanku kepadanya lalu kembali disakiti, tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu bagaimana isi hati seseorang, terlebih lagi besar kemungkinan Luhan akan menyakitiku lagi. Mungkin aku bisa saja mengatakan 'Iya' tapi sisi hatiku yang lain tidak bisa menerimanya"_

_" Papa mengerti perasaanmu Min, tapi tidakkah kau ingin membalas Luhan? Kembalilah, ikut kami pulang ke Seoul ya " Minseok menatap Hangeng dan menggeleng lemah._

_" Kehidupanku adalah disini, Pa" Heechul lemas._

_" Tapi min, kami hanya memberi kalian satu kesempatan. Jika kalian tidak benar-benar menggunakannya, maka dengan terpaksa kami akan menjodohkan Luhan dengan wanita lain" Minseok mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Heechul bingung. Tidak tahu dengan hatinya yang mengatakan 'jangan' tapi sisi hatinya yang lain tak ingin tersakiti jika ia kembali pada Luhan. Minseok tak juga memberikan jawaban membuat hangeng mendesah lemah._

"_Baiklah, Lupakan apa yang sudah kami katakan tadi. Kau cukup kembali ke seoul untuk menghadiri pertunangan chanyeol dan baekhyun saja". Kata Hangeng bijak dan tak ingin mendesak minseok yang sedang bingung._

"_Tunggu" ujar minseok lirih. Heechul menatapnya dengan senyum penuh harap. "Baiklah, akan aku lakukan"_  
_"Lakukan apa?" tanya chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam tak bersuara._

"_Membalas Luhan" kata Minseok ketus, mengingat nama Luhan membuatnya kembali memutar memory ketika ia di sia-siakan begitu saja oleh lelaki itu. membuatnya jengkel dan sakit bersamaan._

_" Tantu saja sayang~ kita akan bermain-main dulu dengan anak setan itu " kata Heechul semangat serta senyum iblis yang terkembang di sudut bibirnya._

_" Hahaha hentikan ekspresimu itu Noona, kau terlihat mengerikan hahaha " Leeteuk melotot kearah Kangin dan dengan segera Kangin membungkam mulutnya._

_" Min, dengarkan Mama , kau akan kembali ke Seoul bulan depan saat pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun , setelah itu kau bekerja diperusahaan Luhan, kau akan ditempatkan dibagian pemasaran karena salah satu pegawai dibagian itu akan resign karena akan menikah " Minseok mengerut tak suka._

_" Mama, aku ini lulusan design interior, bagaimana mungkin aku bekerja di bagian pemasaran " Protes Minseok ._

_" Hanya sementara Sayang, begini, jadi kau akan bekerja disana dan Mama akan mengurusnya tanpa perlu interview dan setelah kau masuk tolong buat kekacauan sehingga Luhan akan memanggilmu, dan Mama jamin anak setan itu tidak akan mungkin memecatmu, Mama yakin setelah dia mengetahui siapa karyawan yang membuat kekacuan maka dia tak akan berani berkutik " Leeteuk mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Heechul._

_" Aku berani bertaruh Luhan justru akan menjadikanmu sekretaris kedua atau mungkin asistennya, dia tak akan mau jauh darimu " Ucapan Chanyeol barusan disetujui semua orang yang ada disana._

_" Buat dia mendapatkanmu dengan cara yang tak mudah sayang, kau tenang saja, kami semua ada dibelakangmu untuk membantumu, Bagaimana? " Minseok tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya._

_FLASHBACK END_

Yah sesuai perjanjian mereka dulu, disinilah Minseok sekarang. Menjalankan misi balas dendam yang ditujukan pada Luhan.

.

.

Minseok menatap malas pada Lelaki yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, bagaimana mungkin dalam hitungan 1 jam kini seluruh meja dan peralatan kerja miliknya sudah berpindah kedalam ruangannya. Ternyata Luhan tidak main-main ingin menjadikan Minseok sebagai asistennya. Luhan melirik kearah Minseok kemudian melihat fokus kembali pada berkas-berkasnya.

" Dokumen itu tidak akan bisa kau mengerti jika tidak kau pelajari dengan benar " Ucap Luhan tanpa melihat kearah Minseok .

Minseok tak menghiraukan Luhan, sebenarnya dia sudah mengerti dengan pekerjaannya, bagaimana mungkin seorang sarjana mempelajari dokumen seperti ini saja tak bisa, tentu Minseok bisa. Dengan cekatan Minseok mulai membuat laporan yang Luhan minta, Luhan melirik kearah Minseok yang mulai mengetik dan dia hanya tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Minseok yang serius.

**" Dia tidak berubah "** Guman Luhan dalam hati. Luhan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Setelah satu jam berkutat dengan laporannya, kini Minseok bangkit dan menghampiri Luhan lalu meletakan laporan itu dihadapannya.

" Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali " Luhan memeriksa laporan itu lalu menatap Minseok sejenak sebelum kembali memeriksanya kembali.

" Baiklah, ini sudah benar, dan sekarang tolong buatkan aku kopi " Minseok melongo saat Luhan dengan santainya menyuruhnya membuat kopi.

" Aku? Membuat Kopi? Kau pikir aku apa?" Luhan berdecih sejenak kemudian melipat kedua tangannya sambil menatap Minseok .

" Kau asistenku, dan Kau, asistenku Tolong buatkan Boss mu yang tampan ini secangkir Kopi, eum? " Minseok mencibirnya tak suka, hati Luhan bergetar melihat itu, sudah lama tak melihat Minseok merajuk seperti itu. Dengan kesal Minseok keluar ruangan menuju pantri untuk membuatkan Luhan kopi.

Setelah 15 menit Minseok kembali keruangan Luhan, lalu meletakan kopi yang Luhan minta dan tanpa banyak bicara Minseok duduk kembali dikursinya. Luhan mengesap sedikit kopi buatan Minseok , Luhan tersenyum karena rasa kopi buatan Minseok tak berubah dari yang dulu. Luhan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, begitu juga dengan Minseok .

.

.

.

Minseok berdiri didepan perusahaan Luhan, karena sudah jam pulang kerja tentunya Minseok pun segera pulang. Sedari tadi Minseok menunggu taksi lewat namun belum ada satu pun taksi yang terlihat, sebenarnya Minseok sudah bisa menyetir mobil sendiri namun dia belum sempat mengurus SIM Korea jadilah saat ini memanfaatkan jasa taksi untuk berangkat dan pulang kerja. Biarpun mahal namun itu lebih baik dari pada naik bus yang penuh sesak. Minseok masih berdiri menunggu taksi yang tak kunjung datang.

TIN TIN TIN

Minseok berjengkit terkejut saat melihat mobil yang mengklaksonnya, Minseok mengerutkan kening tak suka saat mobil itu tak juga beranjak dari sana. Tak lama sosok pemilik mobil itu keluar, dan ternyata sosok Luhan-lah yang keluar dari mobil itu, Minseok menatap datar kearah Luhan.

" Kau belum pulang juga? Mau kuantar pulang? " Luhan tersenyum kearah Minseok namun Minseok tak membalasnya dan masih memasang wajah datarnya.

" Tak perlu " Minseok kembali mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari taksi.

" Taksi didaerah sini memang jarang lewat, kau tau sendiri sejak dulu kan? Sudahlah biar aku yang mengantar " Minseok tak menanggapi ucapan Luhan, melihat itu membuat Luhan sedikit kesal.

" Min, jangan acuhkan aku " Luhan mencoba menyentuh tangan Minseok namun dengan segera Minseok menghindar.

" Maaf Tuan, saya bisa pulang sendiri, lebih baik Tuan pulang saja dulu " Luhan menghela nafas beratnya.

" Apa sebenarnya maumu Min? Apa tujuanmu datang kesini jika tidak untuk kembali padaku? " Ucap Luhan percaya diri. Minseok membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan.

" Kau ini percaya diri sekali" Minseok mencibir kearah Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Tentu saja aku percaya diri, kalau bukan karena kau ingin kembali padaku, lalu apa? Kau seorang lulusan design interior Tokyo University melamar pekerjaan dikantorku yang tak ada hubungannya dengan jurusan kuliahmu, dan kau bahkan mau-mau saja ditempatkan dibagian pemasaran, bukankah itu terlalu aneh? Dan jangan pikir kau dapat membodohiku " Minseok sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa namun dia berusaha menutupi raut kebingungannya.

" Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kuakui memang aku sengaja bekerja dikantormu sementara waktu, itu hanya untuk membuktikan kepada kekasihku kalau aku sudah melupakan MANTAN tunanganku, jadi meskipun aku berada didekatmu tak akan merubah perasaan cintaku pada kekasihku " Ucap Minseok sinis sambil menekankan kata mantan, Luhan nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Minseok .

" K.. Kekasih? " Minseok tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah terkejut Luhan.

**" Rasakan itu "** Ucap Minseok dalam hati.

" Ya kekasihku, aku hanya ingin membuktikan padanya kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan tak terpengaruh apapun soal mantan tunanganku "

" Aku tak percaya, buktikan kalau kau punya kekasih " minseok memberikan ekspresi datar, hingga Luhan berhasil wanita itu kelabuhi dengan ekspresianya yang terlihat nyata tak sedang berbohong.

" Kekasihku berada di Jepang, lagi pula tak penting juga kau tahu soal kekasihku " Minseok berlaga tak perduli kemudian taksi lewat dan dengan segera Minseok menghentikannya lalu menaiki taksi itu tanpa pamit kepada Luhan. Luhan memandang taksi yang Minseok tumpangi sampai tak terlihat lagi.

**" Benarkah kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Sudah melupakanku? "** Guman Luhan dengan lirihnya. Luhan berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Sesampainya diapartemen Minseok merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, memejamkan matanya sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian satu hari ini. Minseok kembali membuka mata dan tersenyum. Luhan masih mencintainya, dia bisa merasakannya. Demi rencana ini Minseok akan menahan semuanya. Minseok bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah membersihkan diri kini Minseok kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dan siap untuk tidur, tubuhnya sangat lelah, namun saat ingin memejamkan mata tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, dengan malas Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan dilihat Chanyeol yang menelponnya.

" Halo "

**" Min, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Luhan? "** Minseok mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

" Huh? Aku tak mengerti " Tampak Chanyeol menghela nafas dari seberang sana.

**" Apa yang kau katakan pada Luhan soal kekasihmu huh? "**

" Ah itu, tadi aku sangat terpojok karena Luhan memojokanku, jadi aku berbohong saja soal kekasih "

**" Kau tau dia ingin menyelidiki soal kekasihmu itu, ini diluar rencana kita, kalau Luhan sampai tahu kalau kau tak memiliki kekasih maka bisa dipastikan dia akan mengetahui rencana kita ini "** Minseok mengigiti kukunya karena panik.

" Lalu aku harus bagaimanaaa? " Rengek Minseok .

**" Kau ini, makanya kalau bertindak jangan gegabah, aku juga tak tahu harus bagaimana, yasudah kita tunggu bagaimana hasil penyelidikan Luhan saja "**

" Ya baiklah"

**" Yasudah, aku tutup dulu teleponnya ya "** Setelah Chanyeol menutup teleponnya Minseok mengacak-acak rambutnya merutuki kebodohannya siang tadi.

" Bodoh! apa yang kau lakukan min?! " Minseok menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala dan memilih tidur dan tak memikirkan masalah itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Minseok datang lebih pagi, dia tak tahu harus mengerjakan apa karena Luhan sendiri belum datang. Alhasil Minseok hanya membuka folder diponselnya, Minseok melihat foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan Luhan dulu. Minseok masih menyimpannya. Minseok menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya dikursi, dilihatnya jam masih menunjukan pukul 7.30 , sambil menunggu Luhan datang lebih baik dia mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya dan kembali melihat foto-foto kenangannya bersama Luhan dulu.

**I Just couldn't say nothing at all, I Just couldn't tell you how i feel**

**Just let me take a little more time, When i bring back all the memories**

**Making my heart beating up again, Maybe this is one love beat**

**Never felt this way before in my life, But i still like this thing**

**Show me love... I was waiting for you**

**Love me Baby Boo, Show me your love to me**

**I've been here for you, Whenever I'm with you,**

**Iam ready to go, I want you to be my love forever**

**Tell me,**

**Baby you make my life full of happiness, Doesn't matter what time or what day**

**I think about you all day everyday, Just tell me what i should do now**

**I feel like to hold your hands tight, I feel like to give you every kiss**

**Sunny Boy, Shiny boy**

**I've fallen into you my boy, Now i can say to you that I Love You**

**Know you'll always be there.**

" Lu?! " Luhan tersenyum sambil membelai wajah Minseok yang tertidur, saat Luhan memasuki ruangannya ternyata Minseok tertidur dan dilihatnya Minseok menggenggam ponselnya, Luhan tersenyum saat melihat ponsel Minseok yang terdapat foto-foto mereka dulu, ditambah Minseok mengigaukan nama Luhan.

" Sekeras apapun kau menyangkal dan berpura-pura dihadapanku, aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintaiku Sayang " Luhan membelai rambut Minseok dan mengecup kening Minseok lama. Luhan menggendong Minseok menuju sofa diruangannya dan merebahkan Minseok disana, Luhan melepaskan Jasnya dan menyelimuti Minseok dengan jasnya. Luhan berjalan menuju mejanya dan mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

" Eunghhhh " Minseok menggeliat dari tidurnya, tak lama dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum kedua matanya terbuka sempurna. Minseok langsung terduduk dari tidurnya saat sadar bahwa dia sedang berada dikantor, Minseok melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sepi lalu melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 11 siang. Saat Minseok ingin bangkit dari duduknya, jas Luhan yang tadi dipakai untuk menyelimutinya terjatuh, Minseok mengambil jas itu.

" Apa mungkin ini...?" Ucap Minseok lirih, Minseok merindukan aroma Luhan. Minseok meresapi aroma itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Dari pada kau memeluk jas itu, lebih baik kau peluk pemiliknya saja langsung " Minseok berjengit kaget dan dilihatnya Luhan yang sudah berada diruangannya melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil berdiri menyender ke pintu. Luhan terkekeh saat melihat wajah Minseok memerah, Minseok yang melihat Luhan terkekeh dengan kesal melempar Jas lelaki itu kearahnya. Lalu berjalan menuju mejanya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal. Luhan semakin terkekeh melihat tingkah Minseok itu, dengan santai Luhan kembali kemejanya dan mulai berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaannya.

" Tak ada pekerjaan untukku? " Tanya Minseok yang sejak tadi masih saja diam karena tak ada satupun pekerjaan yang dilakukannya.

" Tak ada " Jawab Luhan tanpa melihat kearah Minseok .

" Kau tak rugi menggajiku Tapi aku tak melakukan pekerjaan? " Luhan masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya namun mendengar pertanyaan itu Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap Minseok .

" Tak ada yang rugi untukku jika menyangkut dirimu, lagipula uangku juga milikmu jadi tak perduli selagi kau yang menggunakannya tak akan masalah " Ucapan Luhan membuat Minseok melihatnya dengan jengah.

" Jangan asal bicara, aku bukan tunanganmu lagi, jadi uangmu hanya milikmu " Minseok mencoba menyangkal dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Kau tahu aku tak akan menyerah sampai kau kembali padaku, perlahan aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku " Setelah ucapannya itu Luhan kembali bekerja sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa diam sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh. Minseok kembali menatap Luhan yang terlihat serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

**" Aku tak akan kembali hanya karena kata-kata ini.. Tidak, tidak akan... "** ucap Minseok dalam hati.

.

.

.

Minggu ini Minseok memutuskan untuk jogging, sudah lama tak berolah raga jadi lebih baik memanfaatkan waktu paginya untuk pergi jogging. Minseok meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang kaku, sedikit pemanasan sebelum lari mengelilingi taman kota. Banyak orang yang berolah raga minggu pagi seperti ini, Minseok memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil menghirup udara pagi yang segar.

" Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini " Minseok terlonjak kaget dan menoleh kesamping, dilihatnya Luhan berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum namun Minseok mengacuhkannya dan mulai untuk joging. Luhan mengikuti Minseok dan berlari disamping Minseok .

" Lebih enak lari pagi bersama-sama dari pada sendiri " Minseok masih mengacuhkan Luhan namun Luhan tak menyerah begitu saja.

" Dulu setiap libur kita tak pernah menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan berolah raga seperti ini yah " Minseok masih terus diam sambil berlari, Luhan tersenyum melihat Minseok bungkam.

" Sekarang kita hanya lari berdua, tapi dimasa depan kita harus mengajak anak kita berolah raga juga Sayang, nanti aku akan membelikan keluarga kita baju olah raga yang sama, pasti lucu " Minseok menghentikan langkahnya membuat Luhan ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Minseok menghadap Luhan sambil tersenyum membuat Luhan ikut mengembangkan senyumannya. Minseok melangkah mendekat kearah Luhan mengikis jarak antara mereka. Minseok membelai pipi Luhan, sejenak Luhan menikmati lembut nya sentuhan tangan Minseok . Kemudian Minseok mengambil hoodie yang Luhan kenakan dan memasangkannya dikepala Luhan, sejenak Luhan tampak bingung apa yang Minseok lakukan. Minseok menarik resleting hoodie Luhan sampai sebatas leher, Minseok menatap Luhan sejenak.

" Jangan pernah bermimpi aku akan kembali lagi padamu! " Setelah mengucapkan itu Minseok menarik resleting hoodie Luhan sampai menutupi wajah Luhan. Setelah itu Minseok berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang berusaha membuka resletingnya.

" HEY! BERHENTI DISANA! KIM MINSEOK! KU BILANG BERHENTI! , Aishhh perempuan itu" Luhan berteriak kearah Minseok yang sudah berlari jauh setelah berhasil membuka resleting Hoodie yang dikenakanya. Setelah itu Luhan menyusul Minseok yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan sengit dan pemaksaan yang luar biasa sulitnya akhirnya disinilah Luhan sekarang, di ruang TV apartemen Minseok . Setelah berhasil menyusul Minseok tadi, dan menyelesaikan olah raga pagi mereka Luhan memaksa Minseok agar ikut keapartemen Minseok . Tentu saja Minseok menolaknya namun bukan Luhan jika tidak berhasil memaksa Minseok . Setelah sampai diapartemennya Minseok langsung pergi membersihkan diri dikamar mandi sedangkan Luhan menunggu Minseok diruang TV.

" Kau tak ingin mandi? " Tanya Minseok yang sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, sekarang Minseok sudah menggunakan kaos dan celana traningnya. Minseok mendudukan dirinya disamping Minseok .

" Aku tak membawa baju ganti " Ucap Luhan.

" Aku punya kaos yang kebesaran ditubuhku, aku tak pernah memakainya lagi, kau pakai saja itu kalau celana gunakan saja celana yang sama, yang penting bajunya bersih " Luhan akhirnya mengangguk setuju, Minseok kembali beranjak menuju kamarnya dan kembali dengan membawa pakaian bersih dan juga handuk untuk Luhan.

" Wah kau baik sekali. Tak salah aku memilih tunangan sepertimu, sayang " Setelah itu Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya Minseok menunjukan kamar mandi khusus tamu.

" Sopanlah. Ini bukan di rumahmu dan aku bukan tunanganmu! " Rutuk Minseok , setelah itu Minseok melangkah menuju dapurnya dan mulai membuatkan sarapan untuk Luhan dan untuknya.

Minseok masih serius berkutat dengan sarapannya, kali ini Minseok membuat salad, telur goreng, dan roti bakar yang diolesi dengan butter, juga dua gelas jus jeruk. Luhan yang sudah menyelesaikan mandinya segera menghampiri Minseok didapur.

" Kau membuat salad? Kau kan tahu aku tak suka salad" Luhan mengerut tak suka melihat makanan serba hijau itu.

" Ck, tak usah dimakan jika tak suka " Jawab Minseok acuh.

" Aku akan memakannya jika kau menyuapiku " Luhan mencoba membuat penawaran namun tak diindahkan oleh Minseok .

" Umurmu sudah 31 tahun, tak malu pada anak tetangga apartemenku yang berumur 2 tahun tapi selalu ingin makan sendiri tanpa mau disuapi? " Minseok membawa salad yang sudah jadi kemeja makan.

" Biarkan saja, yang penting aku disuapi, pokoknya kau harus menyuapiku ya sayaaang " Minseok memutar bola matanya malas.

" Kalau begitu pergi saja! Cari wanita yang mau menyuapi Lelaki menyebalkan seperti dirimu " Luhan memberegut tak suka dan terpaksa mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan minseok. Minseok mulai mengambil posisi dan menyatap sarapannya, Luhan pun ikut menyantap sarapannya tanpa salad. Minseok melirik Luhan yang tak menyentuh salad yang dibuatnya sedikitpun, Minseok menghela nafas sejenak sebelum kembali menyantap sarapannya. Luhan melirik kearah Minseok yang terlihat acuh sekali, padahal dia sengaja tidak menyentuh salad buatan Minseok agar Minseok luluh dan menyuapinya namun itu hanya diangannya saja. Dengan lemas Luhan mulai mengambil salad itu dan menyuapkan kedalam mulutnya, meskipun Luhan tak suka dengan sayuran namun setelah 4 tahun lamanya tak merasakan makanan buatan Minseok tentu saja Luhan tak ingin membuang-buang makanan yang sudah dibuat Minseok , baginya satu suap makanan yang dibuat Minseok itu sangat berharga. Meskipun dulu Minseok jarang memasakannya makanan tapi kerinduan akan makanan buatan Minseok membuatnya ingin menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya sekarang. Minseok tersenyum saat melihat Luhan menghabiskan sarapannya, Minseok bangkit dan membawa piring kotor miliknya dan milik Luhan ke dapur dan mulai mencuci piring kotor itu. Luhan menyusul Minseok dan berdiri disamping Minseok , Luhan memeperhatikan setiap inci wajah Minseok membuat Minseok risih.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Sebaiknya kau duduk diruang TV dari pada berdiri tak jelas seperti itu " Luhan tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Minseok dengan sayang.

" Kata siapa tak jelas? Jelas-jelas aku ingin melihatmu, sudah lama tak menikmati suasana berdua denganmu seperti ini " Ucapan Luhan sukses membuat jantung Minseok kembali bergemuruh. Minseok mencoba mengacuhkan ucapan Luhan, dengan cepat Minseok menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kemudian beranjak menuju ruang TV, Luhan mengekori dari belakang.

Minseok mendudukan dirinya di sofa diikuti Luhan yang duduk disamping Minseok , Minseok menyalakan TV kemudian menonton acara talk show. Talk Show episode kali ini membahas mengenai ciuman pertama. Minseok dengan serius menonton acara itu, Luhan menikmati wajah serius Minseok itu dari samping. Dengan seenaknya Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Minseok membuat Minseok berjengkit terkejut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari bahuku " Minseok menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya agar Luhan tak menyender lagi namun Luhan cuek-cuek saja dan semakin menyamankan kepalanya dibahu Minseok yang terus bergerak. Karena lelah Minseok pun membiarkan Luhan menyender padanya.

" Wah membicarakan ciuman pertama, aku jadi ingat ciuman pertama kita " Ucap Luhan sambil tetap menatap layar TV, Minseok berdecih mendengar itu.

" Itu ciuman pertamaku, bukankah ciuman pertamamu dengan Seohyun? " Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Minseok kemudian menatap Minseok .

" Da.. Darimana kau tahu itu? " Minseok tersenyum sinis.

" Tak penting tahu dari mana " Minseok kembali menatap layar TV.

" Bagiku ciuman pertamaku tetap denganmu " Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Minseok yang tak menghiraukannya " Mungkin Seohyun memang orang pertama yang menyentuh bibirku, namun bukan aku yang menicumnya, tapi dia yang merebut ciumanku. Karena itu bukan dari hatiku tentu saja aku tak menganggapnya sebagai ciuman pertamaku, bagiku hanya kau ciuman pertamaku dan sampai akhir hanya kau yang boleh menciumku " Lanjut Luhan, ucapan Luhan membuat Minseok seperti terbang tinggi namun Minseok mencoba menutupi rasa bahagiannya itu.

**" Aku tak akan menyerah Min, akan aku tunjukan betapa aku mencintaimu, akan kutebus kebodohanku dimasa lalu dengan kebahagiaan dimasa depan untukmu "** Ucap Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

.

Lima menit lalu Luhan baru saja pulang dari apartemennya, Heechul tiba-tiba menelponnya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Minseok kembali mendudukan dirinya diruang TV, Minseok meraba sofa yang diduduki Luhan tadi, saat ini apartemennya terasa sepi padahal baru beberapa waktu tadi dia merasakan kehangatan karena kehadiran Luhan namun sekarang kembali terasa hampa.

Minseok menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Luhan tadi, Minseok masih menginginkan kebersamaan itu terus namun dia tak bisa. Bukan sekarang waktunya, Luhan memang menunjukan bahwa dia mencintai Minseok namun Minseok belum yakin akan hati Luhan terhadapnya, Minseok takut kalau Luhan mengecewakannya seperti dulu. Minseok ingin menerima Luhan kembali setelah yakin kalau Luhan benar-benar hanya mencintainya dan tak ada bayangan siapapun yang akan mengikuti mereka.

Drrrtt Drrttt Drrrttt

**From : Sehun. **

**Hei, Aku di Seoul, ayo bertemu**

Minseok terkejut karena Sehun mengsms dan mengatakan berada si Seoul. Minseok kemudian membalas pesan dari Sehun.

**To : Sehun. **

**Sejak kapan kau disini? Mau bertemu dimana?**

**From : Sehun. **

**Di EXO Cafe saja**

**To : Sehun. **

**OK**

.

.

.

" Sehuuuuun " Minseok langsung menerjang Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Min? " Sehun menarik Minseok untuk segera duduk setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

" Baik, kau sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba pulang ke Seoul? " Minseok duduk dihadapn Sehun

" Aku akan menetap disini, Ayah memintaku melanjutkan perusahaan disini " Minseok manggut-manggut mengerti.

" Waaah senangnya kalau kau disini, jadi aku bisa sering-sering menemuimu " Ujar Minseok senang.

" Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu terus " Sehun menebarkan senyuman menggoda pada Minseok , Membuat Minseok tersipu.

Sehun dan Minseok memang dekat saat kuliah dulu, mereka dekat karena mereka sama-sama orang korea. Disana sering ada perkumpulan mahasiswa asal korea, jadi meskipun mereka tak satu jurusan namun mereka saling mengenal. Sebenarnya Sehun menaruh hati pada Minseok . Sehun sudah pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Minseok namun Minseok menolaknya.

" Ini menunya silakan dilihat " Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan memberikan menu pada mereka. Setelah memilih makanan pelayanpun mencatat pesanan makanan mereka. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Sehun dan Minseok melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

" Kau masih bekerja diperusahaan mantan tunanganmu itu, kau bersungguh-sungguh kembali padanya? " Tanya Sehun dengan lirihnya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi aku belum memutuskan kembali padanya karena hatiku masih ragu " Sehun menggenggam tangan Minseok .

" Kau melepaskannya saja masih ragu" minseok terkesiap,sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusak poni minseok menjadi tak beraturan. " Jangan buat hatimu ragu karena terlalu lama menunggu sesuatu yang belum pasti, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu " Mohon Sehun

" Sehun kumohon hentikan" Minseok memandang Sehun sendu.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan waktu istirahat, setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya Minseok buru-buru membereskan mejanya untuk pergi makan siang.

" Kenapa terburu-buru begitu? Jam makan siang masih panjang, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama menuju cafetaria " Ucap Luhan saat melihat Minseok terburu-buru seperti itu.

" Aku akan makan diluar, makanya harus memburu waktu, aku pergi dulu " Minseok sudah bersiap keluar ruangan namun Luhan menahan tangannya.

" Makan diluar dengan siapa? " Tanya Luhan penuhy selidik.

" Dengan temanku "

" Perempuan atau laki-laki ? "

" Laki-laki , sudah dulu aku terburu-buru " Minseok melepaskan paksa cengkraman tangan Luhan lalu bergegas turun kebawah karena Sehun sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Luhan melihat Minseok sudah pergi dengan segera Luhan mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengikuti Minseok .

Selama diperjalanan Luhan menerka-nerka soal Lelaki yang pergi dengan Minseok , saat melihat Minseok memasuki sebuah mobil seseorang, Luhan tak melihat jelas wajah Lelaki yang mengendarai mobil itu. Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari mobil yang ditumpangi Minseok . Luhan mengendap-endap mengikuti mereka yang masuk kesebuah restaurant. Luhan memasuki restaurant itu dan mengambil tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Minseok berada.

Sekarang Luhan bisa melihat jelas wajah Lelaki itu, Luhan terkejut saat melihat wajah Lelaki itu. Beberapa hari lalu Luhan mendapatkan hasil dari penyelidikanya soal kekasih Minseok , orang suruhannya mengatakan kalau Minseok tak punya kekasih selama 4 tahun ini menurut sumber yang orang itu dapat namun Minseok dekat dengan seorang Lelaki namun Lelaki itu bukan kekasih Minseok dan itupun menurut sumber yang orang itu dapat. Luhan juga sempat diberikan foto Minseok ketika bersama Lelaki itu diJepang, makanya saat melihat wajah itu Luhan langsung terkejut. Luhan tak melepas pandangan matanya dari Minseok dan Sehun. Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya saat melihat Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Minseok dan dilihatnya Minseok tersenyum malu-malu pada Lelaki itu. Luhan tak tahan lagi, dengan segera Luhan bangkit dan menghampiri mereka, menarik tangan Sehun lalu menghempaskan tangan Sehun membuat Minseok dan Sehun menoleh kearahnya. Minseok terkejut tak menyangka Luhan berada disana juga.

" Lu! apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Luhan tak menghiraukan ucapan Minseok , dengan emosi yang memuncak Luhan menarik kerah kemeja Sehun

" Jangan sentuh tunanganku " Sehun berdecih dan menatap Luhan tajam lalu menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

" Mantan tunanganmu, jangan mengaku-ngaku kalau Minseok tunanganmu, lagi pula Minseok akan menjadi kekasihku" Luhan lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut.

" Ke.. Kekasih? " Tanya Luhan dengan terbata-bata. Sehun melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan yang melemas dari cengkraman dikemejanya lalu merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut.

" Ya, aku dan Minseok akan segera menjadi sepasang kekasih jika saja kau tak datang mengacau " Ucap Sehun sambil merangkul Minseok tentu saja ucapan itu hanya dusta saja, Minseok menatap Sehun sendu.

" Sehunie Kumohon, jangan begini " Sehun tak mengindahkan ucapan Minseok dan tetap mempertahankan kebohongannya. Emosi Luhan sepertinya sudah diujung tanduk ditambah melihat Sehun merangkul pundak Minseok lalu panggilan Minseok pada Sehun yang terlalu manis bahkan dulu Minseok tak pernah memanggil Luhan semanis itu, tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar Luhan melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Sehun dan itu sukses membuat Sehun jatuh tersungkur. Minseok terkejut saat melihat Luhan memukul Sehun

" Sehuniie! " Minseok sudah bersiap untuk membantu Sehun berdiri namun Luhan malah menarik tangan Minseok untuk keluar dari restauran itu. Semua orang yang berada disana menonton kejadian itu pun terkejut.

"Lu lepaskan, aku ingin melihat Sehun, lepaskan aku " Minseok meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan namun Luhan tak mendengarkan dan terus menarik Minseok keluar.

" Lepaskan aku sekarang atau kita tak akan bertemu lagi " Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya kearah Minseok . Sejenak mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, tak lama Minseok merasakan cengkraman tangan Luhan pada tangannya mengendur. Dengan segera Minseok berbalik arah menuju restauran itu kembali. Luhan menatap punggung Minseok sendu,

" Kumohon jangan berpaling, bertahanlah kumohon " Ucap Luhan lirih.

.

.

**TBC **


	11. Chapter 11

Luhan duduk ditepian Sungai Han, dia enggan untuk kembali kekantor sekarang. Perasaannya sedang kacau, tak pernah menyangka atau terlintas dibenaknya kalau Minseok akan benar-benar berpaling padaPria lain selain dirinya. Luhan menundukan kepalanya dalam sambil memejamkan matanya. Memorinya seakan kembali ke 4 tahun silam, dimana dengan tidak berperasaannya dia melepas cinta Minseok demi cinta semunya pada Kyungsoo. Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecut, yah dia menyesali semuanya, merasa bodoh sangat teramat bodoh.

" Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat? Kenapa Tuhan tak pernah menciptakan lorong waktu untuk kembali kemasa lalu? " Seketika Luhan tertawa bodoh, lorong waktu? Ini bukan drama televisi yang bisa membuat hal yang mustahil ada menjadi mungkin terjadi. Kenyataannya sekarang Minseok tidak mencintainya lagi.

" Seberusaha apapun aku, apa bisa membuat Minseok mau kembali lagi padaku? " Monolog Luhan entah pada siapa, keyakinannya kemarin bahwa Minseok akan kembali lagi padanya mendadak sirna. Luhan menghela nafas beratnya, mengadahkan kepalanya mentap langit.

" Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang? " Guman Luhan dengan lirihnya.

.

.

.

Minseok mondar mandir didalam ruangan Luhan , perasaannya cemas karena Luhan belum juga kembali kekantor. Minseok sudah menayakan pada sekertaris Luhan namun dia juga tak tahu dimana keberadaan sangjangimnya, ponsel Luhan pun tak aktif. Jujur saja Minseok takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan . Minseok mencoba kembali menghubungi Luhan namun sebelum telepon tersambung pintu ruangan Luhan sudah terbuka dan munculah sosokPria yang sejak tadi dikhawatirkannya. Minseok langsung menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

" Lu, kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru kembali? Kenapa ponselmu tak diaktifkan? " Minseok memberondongi Luhan dengan banyak pertanyaan. Luhan menatap Minseok dalam.

" Jangan perhatikan aku jika kau tak benar-benar peduli padaku, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau masih mencintaiku padahal kenyataannya dihatimu sudah ada Pria lain. Jika tak ingin kembali padaku bersikaplah sebagimana kau harus bersikap, jangan memberikanku harapan kosong " Minseok menatap Luhan tak percaya, pertama kalinya Luhan bicara selirih itu dengan tatapan sendu dan terluka. Minseok hanya diam, mengucapkan satu patah katapun terasa sulit, dadanya begitu sesak melihat Luhan seperti itu. Minseok masih menatap Luhan yang sedang berjalan gontai menuju meja kerjanya. Minseok membuang pandangannya kearah pintu saat air matanya terjatuh, dengan segera Minseok keluar dari ruangan Luhan .

BLAM

Setelah pintu tertutup Luhan langsung menjatuhkan air matanya. Dadanya sesak berkata seperti itu pada Minseok . Dia tahu Minseok pasti terkejut dengan ucapannya, namun dia juga ingin melindungi hati dan perasaannya sendiri. Luhan tak ingin berharap lagi, untuk apa mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah dimiliki lagi? Itulah pemikiran Luhan . Terkadang apa yang kita pikirkan belum tentu sama dengan kenyataan yang ada.

" Aku tidak ingin melepasmu Sayang, sungguh, aku mencintaimu tapi bagaimana aku bisa terus berusaha menggenggammu jika kau saja tidak pernah ingin menggapai tanganku? "Luhan menatap ponsel dimana fotonya dan foto Minseok yang menjadi wallpapernya, mengganti wallpaper ponselnya menjadi gambar pemandangan. Dia bertekat untuk menyerah, menyerahkan seluruhnya pada takdir.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari kantor , Minseok bergegas menuju sebuah restauran, saat keluar dari ruangan Luhan tadi, Minseok langsung menghubungi Heechul sambil menangis. Heechul meminta bertemu dengan Minseok untuk membicarakan langkah selanjutnya dari rencana mereka.

" Mamaaaa " Minseok langsung menghambur memeluk Heechul saat memasuki ruangan VIP di restauran tersebut.

" Min " Heechul mengusap punggung Minseok saat mendengar isakan dari bibir Minseok .

" Sssttt... tenanglah" Heechul mencoba menenangkan Minseok yang masih saja terisak, setelah agak tenang Minseok mendongakan kepalanya menatap Heechul.

" Aku menyerah, aku ingin segera kembali pada Luhan saja " Heechul tersenyum maklum mendengar ucapan Minseok .

" Jangan ya sayang, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Mama Mohon " Minseok menggeleng lemah.

" Tidak, aku tidak mau melihatnya tersiksa seperti tadi, bahkan akupun juga sangat tersiksa, Aku mohon Ma " Heechul menghela nafasnya sejenak.

" Sayang, Mama tahu ini berat, namun kita belum melihat perjuangan Luhan padamu, Mama tidak mau dia mendapatkanmu dengan mudah dan itu akan membuatnya besar kepala, Lalu berakhir kembali menyakitimu, Mama mohon bertahan sebentar lagi ya? " Minseok terdiam, dia bimbang, satu sisinya tentu tak ingin kejadian dulu terulang kembali namun dia juga tak bisa terus bertahan pada situasi seperti ini.

" Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan Sayang, jalani saja, eum?" Minseok pun menganggukan kepalanya, mencoba bersabar dan mengikuti nasehat dari Heechul.

" Kita makan malam dulu disini, sebentar lagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyusul " Mata Minseok berbinar mendengar Baekhyun akan datang.

" Baekhyun akan kemari juga? Huwaaaaa aku sangat merindukannyaaa , semenjak pesta pertunangannya aku belum sempat bertemu dengannya, Kai dan juga Kyungsoo " Ucap Minseok sedih.

" Dan hari ini kita berkumpul lagi " Ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama Chanyeol , Kai dan juga Kyungsoo .

" Waahh Kai dan Kyungsoo juga datang? " Minseok menghampiri mereka dan memeluknya satu persatu.

" Tentu saja kami juga datang, tadi Bibi Heechul menelponku agar datang bersama Kai " Ucap Kyungsoo , Minseok tampak senang bertemu dengan mereka semua, paling tidak kehadiran mereka membuat kesedihan Minseok sedikit terlupakan. Heechul tersenyum menatap Minseok yang asik mengobrol dan becanda dengan teman-temannya, tak salah saran dari Chanyeol untuk mendatangkan sahabat-sahabat Minseok karena memang merekalah yang diperlukan Minseok saat ini.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan kesebuah Bar didaerah gangnam, bar high class yang hanya bisa didatangi oleh orang-orang kaya termasuk Luhan . Luhan memasuki ruangan VIP, disana sudah ada Zitao dan Lay yang menunggunya sejak tadi.

" Maaf, aku datang terlambat " Luhan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Lay .

" Kau mau minum wine Lu? " Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Zitao .

" Chanyeol kemana? Biasanya dia selalu datang lebih dulu "

" Chanyeol sedang dinner dengan Baekhyun, jadi hanya kita saja disini " Jawab Lay .

" Kau kenapa? Wajahmu kusut sekali " Tanya Zitao , Luhan menghela nafasnya, melonggarkan dasi dan membuka jasnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya disofa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Zitao dan Lay hanya saling pandang kemudian menatap Luhan menunggu jawaban darinya.

" Ini karena masalah dengan Minseok , setelah 4 tahun dia kembali, aku bertekat untuk mengejarnya kembali tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan padanya " Jelas Luhan masih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

" Apa dia sudah memliki Pacar? " Tanya Lay .

" Aku tak tahu Pria itu kekasihnya atau bukan, tapi kurasa mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus " Ucap Luhan lemah.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan menyerah? " Tanya Zitao sambil menatap Luhan lekat, Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Zitao kemudian menggelang lemah.

" Aku tak tahu, rasanya aku ingin menyerah namun aku juga tak rela jika membiarkan Minseok bersama Pria itu. Aku ingin Minseok kembali lagi padaku, tapi melihatnya sekarang sepertinya dia tak mencintaiku lagi dan aku merasa ini akan sia-sia " Luhan menunduk sambil tersenyum kecut.

" Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk menyatakan cintamu pada Minseok dan memintanya kembali? " Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Lay kemudian mengangguk.

" Lalu apa jawabannya? " Tanya Lay lagi.

" Dia tak percaya padaku, dia takut kalau kembali padaku justru akan membuatnya takut jika aku akan mengulangi kesalahan yang seperti dulu lagi "

" Kalau begitu buat saja dia cemburu siapa tahu dia mau kembali lagi padamu " Lay secara tiba-tiba memberikan ide spontannya, Zitao mencibir kearah Lay sedangkan Lay menatap Zitao sedikit bingung.

" Kenapa? Apa saran dariku salah? " Zitao memutar bola matanya malas.

" Kakak, tadi Luhan mengatakan kalau Minseok tidak ingin kembali bersamanya karena takut disakiti lagi dan itu artinya Minseok belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Luhan , kalau Luhan menjalankan saran darimu, yang ada Minseok semakin tak percaya padanya, justru yang harus Luhan lakukan sekarang membuatnya percaya dengan mencoba berpura-pura merelakan Minseok bersama Pria itu " Lay dan Luhan saling berpandangan, sepertinya mereka berdua belum paham maksud dari ucapan Zitao .

" Heuh! kalian ini adalah pengusaha sukses tapi masalah cinta saja Nol besar!, jadi begini tugasmu Lu, bersikaplah seakan-akan kau merelakan Minseok , jangan paksa dia atau menunjukan lagi perasaanmu padanya. Jika selama ini yang kau lakukan bersikap terang-terangan untuk kembali padanya maka sekarang gunakan cara belakang. Buat dia bersimpati terhadapmu, buat kesan baik dimatanya, buat dia melihatmu lagi dan melihat hatimu lagi secara sembunyi-sembunyi sehingga lama kelamaan dia akan terus melihatmu tanpa keraguan lagi " Jelas Zitao panjang lebar.

" Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? " Zitao mengeram tertahan saat Luhan bertanya padanya.

" JADI KAU MASIH TAK PAHAM MAKSUDKU? " Luhan hanya memberikan senyuman tak jelasnya. Zitao membuang nafasnya setengah jengkel.

" Pertama, jangan lagi menunjukan rasa sukamu padanya. kedua, berbuatlah sesuatu yang membuatmu terlihat baik dimatanya pokoknya buatlah hal-hal kecil yang baik dimatanya, buat dia merasa simpatik padamu, coba sentuh hatinya perlahan dan jangan dipaksa, aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali padamu, dan aku juga yakin sebenarnya dia masih mencintaimu hanya saja dia ingin menguji kesungguhanmu terlebih dahulu " Luhan mulai mencerna semuanya, dan dia mengerti sekarang, secara tiba-tiba semangatnya untuk membuat Minseok kembali lagi menjadi menggebu, Luhan memeluk Zitao erat.

" Terima kasih! , kau memang sahabat terbaikku " Zitao membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat, sejenak mereka melupakan sosok Lay yang sejak tadi hadir bersama mereka.

" Lupakan saja aku " Ucapan Lay membuat Luhan dan Zitao melepaskan pelukan mereka, spontan mereka terbahak melihat wajah cemberut Lay yang tak lucu itu kemudian mereka berdua memeluk Lay erat.

" Astaga, kau cemburu kami tak mengajakmu berpelukan hahaha " Luhan tak tahan untuk tak tertawa kembali, Lay semakin cemberut saat mereka terus saja mentertawakannya.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi Minseok sibuk mencuri-curi pandang kearah Luhan , sejak pagi tadi hingga sekarang Luhan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Memang tadi Luhan sempat bicara padanya saat memberikan beberapa tugas pada Minseok namun hanya sebatas itu, setelah Luhan sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sejak kejadian kemarin mereka belum bicara apapun soal hubungan mereka, entahlah tapi kalau Minseok melihat sikap Luhan hari ini sepertinya Pria itu tak ada tanda-tanda membahas soal kemarin. Minseok menghela nafasnya lelah, pekerjaannya sudah selesai, sebenarnya Minseok ingin memberikan pekerjaan yang telah diselesaikannya pada Luhan namun Minseok ragu untuk mendekati Luhan .

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menghampiri Minseok dan menyodorkan beberapa dokumen.

" Pekerjaan sebelumnya apa sudah selesai? " Minseok mengangguk kemudian memberikan bekas yang diselesaikannya pada Luhan .

" Pelajarilah dokumen itu dan nanti kau ikut aku mengikuti pertemuan seluruh pengusaha di Seoul, setelah jam makan siang kita akan berangkat " Minseok menjawab dengan anggukan kepala kemudian Luhan kembali lagi berjalan menuju Kursinya.

Setelah jam makan Siang mereka pun segera berangkat menuju tempat pertemuan itu, selama diperjalanan hanya keheningan yang tercipta namun Minseok sering kali mencuri-curi pandang kearah Luhan yang sedang fokus menyetir. Entahlah berapa lama waktu yang ditempuh untuk sampai disana, Minseok sendiri tak tahu dimana tempatnya namun dia ingin sekali cepat sampai dari pada berada disituasi seperti ini. Dan sepertinya keinginan Minseok terkabul karena tak lama mobil yang dikendarai Luhan memasuki parkiran sebuah gedung yang besar. Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya Luhan keluar dengan membawa tas berisi dokumen-dokumen penting diikuti Minseok dibelakang. Minseok terus memandang punggung Luhan dengan lirih, Luhan hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Itu membuat Minseok resah, apa Luhan benar-benar menyerah? Jika benar begitu lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Minseok masih mengikuti Luhan , Lelaki itu tampak menyalami beberapa relasi bisnisnya saat sudah memasuki aula yang berisi orang-orang yang menggunakan jas yang diyakini CEO perusahan-perusahaan besar seperti Luhan . Minseok terus melangkah mengikuti Luhan yang berdiri didepan seseorang yang sangat Minseok kenal, Minseok tampak was-was memeperhatikan mereka, karena terakhir mereka bertemu dalam keadaan kacau. Yah orang itu adalah Sehun, CEO dari CBS Corp. Minseok dan Sehun, menatap Luhan bingung saat Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun, .

" Aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari, maaf karena sikapku, tak seharusnya aku begitu " Ucap Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya, Sehun, memandang Minseok penuh tanya, namun Minseok hanya menggedikan bahunya tak tahu apapun. Sehun, membalas uluran tangan Luhan .

" Baiklah aku maafkan, jadi kau menyerah sekarang? " Sehun, sengaja mengatakan itu, dia ingin tahu apakah lawan terberat dihadapannya ini masih akan menjadi lawannya atau tidak. Luhan melepaskan uluran tangannya pada Sehun, dan tersenyum kemudian menatap Minseok yang terlihat gugup menanti jawaban Luhan .

" Aku permisi ketoilet dulu " Minseok langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua, Minseok tak sanggup mendengar jawaban dari Luhan , entahlah perasaannya tak enak apalagi setelah ucapan Luhan kemarin, dia tidak ingin mendengar nada putus asa dari Luhan lagi seperti kemarin. Setelah Minseok pergi Luhan langsung menyunggingkan smirknya pada Sehun, .

" Jika aku menyerah apa kau tak merasa sebagai pecundang? Memenangkan hati wanita hanya karena rivalmu mengundurkan diri? Bukankah itu seperti kemenangan yang diberikan bukan karena perjuanganmu? " Sehun, mengeram tertahan mendengar ucapan Luhan .

" Sadarlah sejak awal kau tahu kan bahwa kau sudah kalah, tapi aku kali ini memberikan kesempatan untukmu memeperjuangkan Minseok , setidaknya kau tak terlalu memalukan jika menerima kekalahanmu nanti, paling tidak kau sudah berusaha " lanjut Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun, yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat.

.

.

.

Luhan sibuk mencari Minseok , dan dilihatnya Minseok yang berdiri sudut aula sambil melamun. Luhan menghampiri Minseok dan berdiri dihadapannya, sepertinya Minseok belum menyadari kehadiran Luhan .

" Apa yang kau lamunkan? " Minseok sontak mendongakan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan .

" E-eh? T..tidak " Jawab Minseok gugup.

" Ikut aku sekarang, kita harus mencari tempat duduk, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai " Setelah itu Luhan berbalik arah dan mulai jalan duluan, Minseok meremas map yang sejak tadi digenggamnnya kemudian berjalan mengikuti Luhan .

Selama pertemuan CEO itu, Minseok sibuk mencatat hal-hal penting, tadi Luhan menyuruhnya membuat laporan hasil pertemuan ini dan akhirnya Minseok pun mulai mencatat hal yang dianggapnya penting. Luhan sendiri sibuk memperhatikan dan tadi dia juga sempat maju untuk melakukan presentasi bahkan memberitahukan pengalamannya menjadi CEO muda yang sukses beberapa tahun ini. Setelah selesai dengan pertemuan itu, Luhan dan Minseok segera melangkah menuju mobil Luhan berada.

" Kau ingin makan malam dulu Bersamaku? " Tawar Luhan , Minseok sendiri hanya mengangguk setuju. Luhan mulai melesatkan mobilnya menuju sebuah restauran , seperti halnya tadi, saat ini pun tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Minseok kali ini lebih memilih melihat pemandangan diluar sana ketimbang mencuri-curi pandang kearah Luhan .

Tak lama mereka pun sampai ditujuan, mereka memasuki ruangan VIP di restauran itu, Minseok hanya mengikuti Luhan karena Luhan yang mengajaknya makan malam jadi dia hanya pasrah mengikuti saja. Mereka pun memesan beberapa menu makanan disana, sambil menunggu pesanan makanan datang, Luhan hanya menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Minseok tak tahan dnegan situasi ini pun membuka suaranya.

" hmm Lu " Minseok memanggil Luhan dengan ragu, sejenak Luhan pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponselnya dan menatap Minseok .

" Kenapa? " Dibawah meja tangan Minseok sibuk meremas-remas roknya, Minseok bimbang harus memulainnya dari mana.

" Hmm, jawabanmu pada Sehun, tadi bagaimana? " Tanya Minseok sambil menatap ragu kearah Luhan , Luhan yang mengerti arah pertanyaan Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati namun dihadapan Minseok Luhan tampak menunjukan raut bingungnnya.

" Jawaban apa? " Tanya Luhan sok polos, Minseok kembali bingung, Luhan menikmati raut wajah Minseok sekarang, terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

" Jawaban soal kau menyerah atau tidak untuk kembali padaku? " Luhan hampir saja meledakan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. Bagaimana mungkin tak tertawa jika Minseok menanyakan hal se-sensitif itu hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas diiringi dengan tatapan ingin tahunya yang sangat menggemaskan. Jika bukan karena demi mendapatkan wanita dihadapannya ini, Luhan pasti sudah menerjang Minseok dan memberikannya ciuman dan pelukan. Kali ini Luhan mencoba bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Luhan tak langsung memberikan jawaban pada Minseok dan itu sukses membuat Minseok semakin tak sabaran menanti jawaban Luhan .

" Jangan menyerah " Luhan memandang Minseok yang kini menatapnya.

" Huh? " Tampak Luhan sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Minseok .

" Jangan menyerah hanya karena hal seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, jika kau benar mencintaiku maka perjuangkanlah, biarpun dihadapanmu ada rintangan sekalipun namun bertahanlah " Luhan termenung mendengar ucapan Minseok , jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Zitao bahwa Minseok masih mencintainya? Minseok memintanya untuk berjuang dan bertahan dan itu artinya Minseok pun masih mengharpkan hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

**" Biarlah ini diluar rencana Mama Heechul , aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, membuat Luhan meyakinkan perasaanku bukan dengan bersikap seolah aku tak mencintainya. Kali ini aku akan melakukan dnegan caraku sendiri "** guman Minseok dalam hati.

" Kalau aku tak menyerah lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun, ? "

" Aku tak mencintainya " Jawab Minseok cepat.

" Jadi kau mencintaiku? " Minseok bungkam dan menunduk.

" Kau itu ya, membuat orang lain selalu berharap padamu, setelah itu kau bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa. Begini saja, jika kau mencintaiku maka jangan beri harapan apapun pada Sehun, begitupun sebaliknya, jika kau mencintainya jangan berikan harapan apapun padaku, jangan memintaku untuk tidak menyerah sementara kau tak ingin melepas Sehun, " Minseok menggeleng perlahan.

" Aku tak menahan Sehun untuk berada disisiku, dia yang ingin berada disisiku " Luhan menghela nafasnya sejenak. Tak lama pelayan masuk keruangan mereka membawa makanan yang mereka pesan tadi setelah mengantarkan makanan pelayan itu pun keluar dari ruangan mereka.

" Makanlah dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang, masalah ini dibahas lain kali saja " Setelah itu Luhan langsung menyantap makan malamnya, Minseok sendiri hanya memakan beberapa suap, moodnya untuk makan sirna seketika.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Minseok terus uring-uringan, pasalnya Luhan pergi ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis tanpa mengajaknya ditambah lagi Luhan tak menghubunginya sama sekali. Padahal semenjak malam itu Minseok terus memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan ucapan Luhan .

_FLASHBACK_

_Setelah makan malam , Luhan mengantar Minseok pulang keapartemen wanita itu , begitu sampai didepan apartemennya, dia tak langsung keluar dari mobil Luhan ._

_" Lu, soal yang tadi ... hmm " Minseok tampak bingung untuk memulainya._

_" Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Min? Jujur aku bingung dengan sikapmu, dengan hubungan kita. Awalnya kau mengatakan sudah memiliki kekasih taunya kau masih sendiri, lalu kau mengatakan tak ingin kembali padaku dan kau bersikap seolah tak menyukaiku, kau bahkan seperti memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sehun, lalu setelah aku akan mencoba menyerah kau malah menahanku agar tak menyerah, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Apa Aku seperti mainan?" Luhan bicara tanpa menatap Minseok , karena jika Luhan menatap Minseok maka dia tak akan sanggup mengeluarkan segala yang dia rasakan._

_" Aku hanya belum yakin padamu "_

_" Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana agar kau yakin padaku? "_

_" Entahlah ... yang pasti aku ingin kau menunjukkan perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkan hatiku kembali "_

_" Kau ingin aku terus menerus mengemis cintamu? "_

_" Bukan itu, aku ... hmm. . aku... hanya... hmm " Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, Minseok bingung mengatakannya yang pasti dia tak mungkin mengatakan soal rencananya dengan Heechul dan Chanyeol . Luhan tampak menghela nafasnya._

_" Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahu bagimana caranya memperjuangkan cinta seorang wanita, yang kutahu hanya membahagiakan wanita yang kucintai dengan caraku sendiri. Seperti waktu aku mengejarmu dulu, aku berusaha menjadi orang yang sukses agar bisa kau banggakan dan bisa membahagiakanmu setelah kita menikah nanti. Kalau kali ini kau minta aku memperjuangkanmu jujur aku bingung dengan cara apa aku akan memeperjuangkanmu. Kau ingin aku meyakinkanmu tapi didalam hatimu sendiri masih menyimpan keraguan padaku, jika kau sendiri tidak memiliki rasa percaya padaku bagaimana aku bisa membuktikannya padamu? Setidaknya cobalah untuk memberikan aku kesempatan menunjukan kesetiaanku padamu, bukalah hatimu dan rasa percayamu untukku, aku tak akan berjanji apapun padamu, yang pasti aku akan berusaha setia padamu, tak akan lagi mengecewakanmu. Jika kau hanya ingin aku terlihat berusaha dengan susah payah mendapatkanmu, bukankah itu belum menjamin aku akan setia padamu? " Minseok menatap kearah Luhan ._

_" Lalu apa jaminannya jika kau tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan menyakitiku kembali? "_

_" Atas dasar apa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kau pikir aku orang bodoh yang ingin jatuh kelub ang yang sama? Aku tahu aku salah dimasa lalu, tapi tidak bisakah kau mencoba percaya saja? Jika kau mengharapkan hubungan ini bisa kembali seperti dulu maka keyakinan dan kepercayaanlah yang dibutuhkan saat ini. Bagaimana kita bisa kembali lagi jika kau masih meragukanku? Bagaimana hubungan ini bisa terus berlanjut jika kau terus bersikap waspada bahwa aku akan menyakitimu kembali? Dalam suatu hubungan hanya diperlukan rasa cinta, sayang, kepercayaan, dan juga keikhlasan, berikan semua itu padaku maka aku akan menunjukan kesetiaan, kasih sayang dan rasa cintaku padamu "_

_" Sangat sulit membuat aku percaya lagi Lu " Ucap Minseok dengan lirih._

_" Bukan sulit, tapi kau hanya takut untuk mencobanya, kau takut tersakiti kembali, dan aku tak akan memaksa apapun padamu, jika kau tak bisa percaya padaku maka aku juga tak bisa berbuat apapun " Luhan tampak menghentikan ucapannya sejenak kemudian menoleh kearah Minseok yang menunduk._

_" Kurasa berteman lebih baik untuk kita dari pada kembali bersama namun hatimu belum sepenuhnya percaya padaku, semua terserah padamu " Minseok masih saja menunduk diam._

_" Sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam, ini sudah larut malam, pikirkan saja nanti semua ucapanku, jika kau sudah merasa yakin katakan padaku, jika kau masih ragu, kita bisa memulainya kembali dengan berteman aku tak akan memaksa apapun darimu " Minseok pun keluar dari mobil Luhan setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih._

_FLASHBACK END_

_._

Selama satu minggu ini Minseok berpikir keras, Minseok memutuskan mencoba ikhlas memaafkan Luhan dan mencoba percaya untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Luhan . Entahlah, melakukan atau tidak melakukan perjuangan, Minseok akan tetap mencoba kembali pada Luhan . Minseok tak ingin menyiksa diri lagi, setidaknya mencoba ikhlas lebih baik dari pada berpura-pura baik-baik saja meskipun dalam hatinya tak merasa seperti itu hanya demi sebuah perjuangan. Namun saat hatinya sudah mantap, lalu kenapa Luhan yang seperti menghilang ditelan bumi? Tanpa kabar sedikit pun, Minseok sangat merindukannya, saat menanyakan kepada Heechul pun ternyata Heechul juga belum diberi kabar apapun oleh Luhan membuatnya khawatir.

Minseok merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, lelah duduk seharian dan mencoba menghubungi Luhan namun tak ada hasilnya. Namun seketika ponsel Minseok berdering membuat Minseok terperanjat, dan dengan segera menyambar ponselnya diatas nakas samping tempat tidur namun saat melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya wajah yang tadinya terlihat bersemangat langsung melemas kembali, dengan ogah-ogahan Minseok mengangkat teleponnya.

" Halo "

" ... "

" Aku diapartemen, Kenapa? "

" ... "

" Ah kau dibawah? "

" ... "

" Hmm baiklah aku akan turun sekarang " Setelah mematikan teleponnya Minseok segera turun ke parkiran apartemennya, dia malas untuk berganti pakaian akhirnya dia turun hanya menggunakan celana traning panjang dan kaos biru muda. Sesampainya diparkiran Minseok melihat sosok yang menunggunya sedang memunggunginya, Minseok mendekat kearah sosok itu.

" Sehun" Sehun, menoleh saat Minseok memanggilanya, Sehun, menyunggikan senyumannya saat melihat Minseok .

" Min "

" Kenapa tak langsung keatas saja? "

" Tadinya ingin langsung keatas tapi kupikir sesekali tak apa kan jika wanita yang menghampiri Pria? " Ucap Sehun, menggoda Minseok, namun wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepala saja, tak mood untuk sekedar terkekeh menanggapi godaan Sehun, .

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan dihari libur begini? "

" Tidak ada , aku hanya diapartemen saja "

" Mau keluar? " Tawar Sehun, Minseok menggeleng.

" Tidak, aku ingin dirumah saja " Sehun, tampak tak menyerah.

" Dari pada dirumah hanya diam saja, bagaimana kalau kita ketaman bermain? "

" Aku sedang malas berada dikeramaian "

" Kalau makan direstaurant bagaimana? Aku yang traktir "

" Aku bisa makan dirumah "

" Kalau menonton? Ada film bagus dibioskop " Minseok tampak menghela nafas beratnya.

" Sehun, aku benar-benar tak mood untuk keluar, Maaf ya" Ucap Minseok menyesal, Sehun, tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Kalau begitu kita masuk kepartemenmu saja, aku akan menemanimu jika kau malas keluar " Sehun, bersiap menarik tangan Minseok namun Minseok menahannya.

" Maaf sehun-ah, aku benar-benar sedang ingin sendiri " Sehun, memandang Minseok sendu.

" Kenapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan mantan tunanganmu? " Minseok hanya menunduk diam, Sehun, sendiri geram melihat itu.

" Ayo kau ikut aku, untuk apa kau bersedih demi Pria itu " Sehun, mencengkram tangan Minseok dan menariknya, Minseok meronta ingin dilepaskan.

" Sehun, Tolong jangan paksa aku " Sehun, tak mendengarkan minseok, Lelaki itu terus saja menarik Minseok menuju mobilnya namun langkahnya terhenti, Sehun, membalikan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Pria yang mereka bicarakan tadi kini sudah ada dihadapannya dengan menahan tangan Minseok yang satu laginya.

" Lepaskan " Ucap Luhan dingin.

" Cih, harusnya kau yang lepaskan tangannya! " Ujar Sehun, tak mau kalah, Minseok sendiri meringis kesakitan saat kedua Pria itu saling mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya. Refeleks Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Minseok , kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Sehun, dengan segera Sehun, menarik paksa Minseok kembali menuju mobilnya, kali ini Luhan tak menahan Minseok namun dengan sigap Luhan menghalangi jalan Sehun, .

" Hei Bung! minggir! Apa maumu? " Amarah Sehun, tampak sudah diujung tanduk.

" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirimu, kau memaksa seorang wanita untuk ikut denganmu padahal sudah jelas wanita itu menolakmu, kau tahu? Kau seperti pecundang " Luhan menekan-nekan dada Sehun, dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Kauuuu! " Sehun, semakin mengeram marah, Minseok hanya menunduk diam sedangkan Luhan menunjukan smirk andalannya.

" Kalau bukan pecundang apa namanya? Jelas-jelas Minseok tak menginginkanmu tapi kau memaksanya, sudah kukatakan kan sebelumnya, kau itu sudah kalah tapi kau terus merasa kaulah pemenangnya " Sehun, melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Minseok dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Luhan .

BUKKKK

" Sehun! hentikaaaaan ! " Minseok menahan Sehun, agar tak memukul Luhan lagi.

PLAK

Sehun, membulatkan matanya saat Minseok menamparnya, Sehun, memandang Minseok dengan sendu.

" Maaf, aku harus melakukan ini. Kau tahu sejak awal kita hanya bersahabat, kau juga tahu sejak awal hatiku ini milik siapa, jangan membuatku membencimu dengan caramu memaksaku seperti ini. Kau lelaki yang baik, tampan, pintar, masih banyak wanita yang lebih baik dariku yang pantas mendapatkanmu. Saat kau menariku tadi aku merasa itu bukan seperti dirimu makanya aku menamparmu agar kau sadar, sehun yang kukenal bukanlah seorang yang kasar dan juga pemaksa " Minseok medekat kearah Sehun, dan mengelus pipi Sehun, yang ditamparnya tadi.

" Maaf, tapi kumohon menyerahlah " Ucap Minseok dengan lirihnya, Sehun, menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya. Sehun, membenamkan wajahnya dibahu Minseok . Dapat Minseok rasakan getaran dari tubuh Sehun, .

" Maafkan aku, aku sudah membuatmu merasa kecewa dengan sikapku " Sehun, tampak mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang begetar.

" Berbahagialah, aku tak akan memaksa apapun lagi padamu " Setelah itu Sehun, melepaskan pelukannya pada Minseok dan berjalan menunduk melewati Luhan menuju mobilnya berada. Minseok membalikan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sehun, .

" Sehun-ah" Panggil Minseok , Sehun, menghentikan langkahnya namun tak membalikan tubuhnya kearah Minseok . Sehun, diam ditempat.

" Kita masih akan terus bersahabat kan? " Sehun, tersenyum, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Minseok tersenyum karena Sehun, masih mau bersahabat dengannya, namun senyumnya memudar seketika saat pandangannya dialihkan kearah Luhan yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam, Minseok memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan kemudian mengulurkan jari lentiknya untuk menyentuh luka disudut bibir Luhan .

" Sebaiknya kita obati dulu lukamu " Minseok berbalik arah menuju apartemennya diikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

Sesampainya diapartemen, Minseok bergegas mencari kotak obat sedangkan Luhan duduk disofa ruang TV Minseok .

" Sini aku bersihkan dulu lukamu " Minseok duduk disebelah Luhan dan mulai membasuh luka Luhan dengan air hangat kemudian memberikannya antiseptic.

" Aww, pelan-pelan " Luhan meringis kesakitan saat Minseok terlalu menekan kuat lukanya.

" Kalau tak ditekan begitu, nanti kumannya tak akan bersih " Minseok perlahan mengobati kembali luka Luhan . Luhan menatap wajah Minseok yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 2cm dari wajahnya. Karena merasa diperhatikan Minseok pun ikut melihat kearah Luhan .

" Apa yang kau lihat? " Minseok menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan .

" Eum? Tidak ada, aku merasa bahwa kau semakin cantik saja. Membuatku merindukanmu. Ah tidak! Bahkan semakin merindukanmu" Ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Minseok hanya diam namun tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Luhan , mereka saling mengunci tatapan satu sama lainnya.

" Kemana saja satu minggu ini? Tak ada kabar lalu muncul tiba-tiba " Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar nada kekhawatiran sekaligus kerinduan yang tersirat dari ucapan Minseok .

" Maaf, pekerjaan di Jepang menyita waktuku, jika aku ingin cepat kembali dan menemuimu maka aku harus fokus menyelesaikannya. " Jelas Luhan .

" Saking fokusnya sampai tak memberikan aku kabar sedikitpun? " Tanya Minseok dengan sinisnya.

" Kau mencemaskanku? " Minseok diam.

" Kau merindukanku? " Minseok masih juga diam.

" Baiklah, aku bukan tak ingin menghubungimu, pekerjaan disana sangat banyak, jika aku tak fokus bisa saja satu minggu lagi aku baru kembali, dan aku tak bisa melakukan itu , karena jika aku melakukannya pasti aku tak akan bisa menahan diriku untuk menemuimu. Sekaligus aku ingin memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memikirkan lagi hubungan kita " Luhan menatap Minseok dalam namun Minseok masih diam.

" Lalu bagaimana? " Tanya Luhan .

" Apanya yang bagimana? " Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Hubungan kita? " Luhan menatap Minseok waspada.

" Baiknya bagaimana? " Luhan membuang nafasnya kasar.

" Tak usah berbelit-belit, mau kembali denganku tidak? " Tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

" Ck!ck!, aku baru kali ini melihat Pria sepertimu, bagaimana bisa kau meminta mantan tunanganmu untuk kembali dengan cara seperti itu? Pria diluar sana pasti menggunakan cara romantis agar wanita nya tersentuh, kau ini, sudah tidak mau memperjuangkanku, cara memintaku untuk kembali juga seperti ini, bagaimana aku mau kemmmpphhtttt " Ucapan Minseok terhenti saat Luhan membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman , tanpa peduli bagaimana Minseok meronta minta dilepaskan dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menahan tengkuk Minseok dan melumat bibir yang dirindukannya itu. Awalanya Minseok enggan membalas ciuman Luhan namun kerinduannya pada Luhan membuat egonya dibuang jauh-jauh, kini kedua bibir yang sudah lama tak saling menyapa itu kembali bertautan erat, saling ingin mendominasi satu sama lain. Ketika pasokan udara menipis mereka melepaskannya.

" hhhhh " Minseok terengah-engah mengambil nafas sebanyak Mungkin.

" Kau!" Ucap Minseok dengan kesal.

" Habis kau terlalu cerewet, aku hanya minta jawaban saja pakai ceramah dulu, lagi pula kau juga menyukai ciumanku, jadi tak usah protes " Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya dipaha Minseok .

Mereka tediam berapa lama, awalnya minseok menolak kepala luhan yang seenaknya bersandar pada pahanya tapi ia lelah sendiri menyuruh Luhan pindah, nyatanya pria itu sangat keras kepala. Jadi ia membiarkannya saja, hingga Luhan kembali membuka suara.

" Jadi kita kembali kan? " Tanya Luhan memastikan.

" Menurutmu? " jawab minseok geram. Luhan mencebik kesal. Wanita itu mengelus kepalanya perlahan lalu membuang nafasnya, ia menunduk melihat wajah Luhan yang juga sedang memandangnya.

" Tentu saja! kita sudah kembali, hmm hubungan kita ini sekarang apa? Kekasih atau tunangan? " Tanya Minseok bingung, dulu dia tak pakai acara berpacaran, mereka langsung bertunangan kemudian berpisah dan sekarang sudah kembali menjalin hubungan namun hubungan dijenjang seperi apa Minseok sendiri tak tahu.

" Bukan keduanya " Minseok mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Lalu? " Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjongkok dihadapan Minseok , Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok erat.

" Saat di Jepang aku terus memikirkan mengenai kita, mengenaimu, aku berpikir apa kau mau kembali padaku apa tidak, mau memberikanku kesempatan atau tidak, semua berputar dalam pikiranku, sampai akhirnya aku bertekat, jika kau mau kembali lagi padaku maka aku akan langsung meminangmu, aku tak mau lagi kehilangan dirimu sayang, meskipun aku tau masih ada keraguan dihatimu tapi kumohon percayalah dan mari kita bangun keluarga kecil kita, aku, kau dan anak-anak kita nanti. Aku akan menerima hukumanku karena kesalahanku dimasa lalu dengan mengabdikan hidupku, cintaku, nafasku untukmu dan anak-anak kita kelak " Luhan merogoh kantong celanannya, dikeluarkannya kotak yang Minseok sudah bisa menebak apa isi kotak ini.

" Kau tau Sayang, sejak dulu aku tak pernah bisa romantis, aku juga belum pernah melamar wanita jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara melamarnya, tapi aku hanya ingin bertanya, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi ratu dalam istana kecilku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anaku? Menjadi seorang Nyonya Xi untukku? Maukah kau menjalani sisa hidup bersama denganku? Bersama Pria yang jauh dari kata sempurna? Dari Pria yang tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu selain kebahagiaan? Maukah kau memepercayakan hidupmu padaku? " Luhan menatap Minseok dalam, sedangkan sejak tadi pipi Minseok sudah dibanjiri dengan air mata, Minseok memukul bahu Luhan pelan.

" Kau bilang tak bisa melakukan hal romantis, tapi kata-katamu barusan sangat menyentuh hiks, kau jahat sekali! Dasar Licik! menjeratku dengan kata-kata indahmu hiks " Luhan terkekeh kemudian menghapus air mata Minseok .

" Lalu jawabanmu? Dan jangan bertanya apapun atau bekata apapun kecuali jawaban " Ancam Luhan , Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Dan kembali lagi bersikap tak romantis huh " Keluh Minseok .

" Jawabanmu Sayang "

" Ahh kau cerewet dan banyak tanya, cepat pasangkan cicin itu dijariku " Minseok menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Luhan . Sejenak Luhan berdecih sebelum memasangkan cincin itu pada Minseok .

" Lucu sekali, memintaku untuk romantis seperti kau romantis saja " Luhan bangkit dari Jongkoknya kemudian kembali duduk disebelah Minseok .

.

" Sayang" Panggil Luhan kini dengan nada yang lembut, Minseok menolehkan kepalanya kearah Luhan .

" Kenapa? " Luhan tak menjawab, Luhan menarik tangan Minseok dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya lalu memeluk Minseok erat.

" Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini " Luhan mengecup pipi Minseok berulang kali sehingga Minseok tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan senyumannya.

" Aku juga merindukan saat duduk dipangkuanmu begini " Minseok membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan kemudian mengecup kening Luhan lama.

" Jangan kecewakan aku lagi, mengerti? " Luhan mengangguk mantap sebelum menarik Minseok kedalam ciuman panjang. Minseok mengalungkan lengannya dileher Luhan , saling menikmati kebersamaan mereka, saling merasakan cinta satu sama lainnya lewat ciuman lembut ini.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, mereka berada dirumah Luhan . Luhan membawa Minseok menemui kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Minseok . Luhan sengaja meminta mereka berkumpul untuk memberitahu rencana pernikahan mereka.

" Jadi kalian berniat kembali bersama? " Tanya Heechul sambil menatap Luhan tajam.

" Iya " Jawab Luhan mantap.

" Yakin tak akan berpaling kelain hati? "

" Chullie " Leeteuk menegur Heechul agar tak membahas masa lalu lagi namun Heechul tak menghiraukan.

" Tidak, Ibu bisa mempercayaiku kali ini " Jawab Luhan percaya diri.

" Jika Ibu meminta Kyungsoo kemari sekarang, apa kau akan goyah lagi? " Minseok melirik kearah Luhan yang terdiam. Minseok menunduk takut, semua yang ada disana pun memandang Luhan waspada.

" Jika aku goyah karena bertemu Kyungsoo , itu pasti akan terjadi seminggu yang lalu saat aku bertemu dengannya. Namun kenyataannya saat ini aku menemui kalian untuk membicarakan pernikahan ini dan itu artinya aku tak goyah " Heechul memincingkan matanya masih belum percaya.

" Untuk apa kau menemui Kyungsoo seminggu lalu? " Pertanyaan Leeteuk mewakili Minseok yang sejak tadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati untuk apa Luhan menemui Kyungsoo .

" Tentu saja untuk mengabari bahwa aku sudah mantap menikahi sepupunya " Jawaban Luhan membuat Minseok , dan semua orang disana tersenyum.

" Jadi kau serius meminang anakku? " Tanya Kangin.

" Iya, ayah "

" Kapan kalian berencana melangsungkan pernikahan? " Tanya Hangeng.

" Bulan depan Yah, jadi apa itu artinya kalian merestui kami? " Tanya Luhan memastikan. Luhan memandang mereka satu persatu dan mereka kompak menganggukan kepala mereka membuat Senyum Luhan dan Minseok mengembang.

" Terima kasih banyak " Ucap Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

" Hahh padahal Mama pikir Luhan akan menderita mengejarmu, ternyata semua diluar rencana kita " Ucap Heechul, Luhan menatap Heechul bingung.

" Rencana? Rencana apa? " Minseok menggenggam erat tangan Luhan .

" Maaf Lu, sebenarnya dari awal aku datang ke Seoul memang untuk kembali padamu Tapi Mama Heechul dan Kak Chanyeol mengatakan lebih baik membuatmu memeperjuangkan cintamu kepadaku dulu baru aku kembali padamu "

" Chanyeol juga ada dibalik rencana kalian? " Minseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Sudah kau tak perlu marah begitu, awas saja kau macam-macam terhadap Chanyeol , Mama hanya ingin kau belajar dari kesalahan dan tidak lagi menyakiti Minseok "

" Hmm baiklah, yang terpenting sekarang kami sudah kembali bersama " Ucap Luhan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Minseok , semuapun tersenyum melihat anak-anak mereka kembali bersama.

.

.

.

Satu jam lalu mereka resmi menjadi suami istri, kini mereka sedang menyalami tamu undangan. Tak lama munculah Baekhyun, Chanyeol , Kyungsoo , Kai, dan Zitao yang menghampiri mereka.

" SELAMAAAT! " ucap mereka dengan kompak.

" Kakak, jaga sepupuku dengan baik ya " Luhan mengangguk mantap.

" Kyungsoo , doakan aku dan kak Chanyeol menyusul ya? Dan untuk kalian! cepat beri kami semua keponakan, mengerti?! " ancam baekhyun galak tapi setelah itu mereka cekikikan sendiri. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Minseok erat.

" Akhirnya kau menikah juga Lu " Chanyeol memeluk Luhan .

" Hyung, jangan sia-siakan sahabatku lagi jika tak ingin aku merebutnya darimu " mendengar ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo dengan spntan menyikut perut Kai.

" Babyyyy sakit tahu" ringis Kris.

" Salah sendiri bicara begitu " Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, Kai pun memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

" Aku hanya bercanda sayang " bisik Kai.

" Astaga kalian ini bermesraan tak lihat tempat, Kai cepat nikahi Kyungsoo agar dia merasa tenang " Ujar Baekhyun membuat semua orang terkekeh mendengarnya.

" Min, Lu, Selamat ya!" Zitao mendekati Minseok dan Luhan lalu memeluk keduanya bersamaan.

" Iya terima kasih Zitao-ah, oh iya Lay Hyung dimana? "

" Aku disini " Tiba-tiba Lay datang menggandeng wanita mungil yang mereka kenal kecuali Luhan, chanyeol dan Zitao.

" Siapa ini hyung? " Tanya Luhan

" Kenalkan ini Junmyeon, calon istriku " Minseok dan baekhyun membulatkan mulut mereka. Tentu mereka masih ingat bagaimana wanita itu menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka selama berada di SMA waktu itu, tapi seolah melupakan kejadian kekanakan itu, Mereka mulai menyalami Junmyeon satu persatu dan setelah itu mereka pun menikmati pesta resepsi pernikahan Luhan dan Minseok .

.

.

.

Luhan dan Minseok sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka, paris menjadi tempat mereka menghabiskan bulan madu romantis. Setelah semalam mereka melakukan ritual malam pertama, hari ini mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dihotel, karena Minseok masih lelah, setelah resepsi mereka langsung berangkat ke paris belum lagi Luhan yang tak memberi waktu untuk istirahat malah menghajarnya habis-habisan diatas ranjang. Padahal Minseok ingin sekali jalan-jalan namun kondisinya tak memungkinkan. Disinilah dia sekarang menikmati pemandangan kota paris dari balkon kamar hotelnya.

GREP

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, istriku? " Luhan memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

" Hanya menikmati pemandangan, setidaknya walaupun tidak pergi kemana-mana, hanya sayang saja jika melewatkan pemandangan indah ini " Luhan tersenyum kemudian mengecup kepala Minseok dari belakang. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok lalu menaruh dagunya dibahu Minseok sambil ikut menikmati pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Tak banyak kata yang terlontar, hanya menikmati suasana. Lama mereka terdiam Luhan mulai merasa bosan, tanpa banyak bicara Luhan menarik dagu Minseok agar kepala Minseok menoleh kebelakang kemudian membawa Minseok kedalam ciuman yang begitu dalam dan sedikit menuntut. Minseok sendiri hanya mengikuti alur yang Luhan jalankan. Setelah puas mengeksplor bibir istrinya Luhan membalikan tubuh Minseok dan mulai mengecup pipi, leher, tengkuk dan telinga Minseok . Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya itu sejenak, Luhan mengelus kedua pipi Minseok dan tersenyum pada Minseok yang membalas senyumannya. Mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka, tangan Luhan mulai menarik handuk kimono yang Minseok pakai dibagian bahu, Luhan menurunkan ciumannya kebahu Minseok , Wanita itu hanya memejamkan mata erat.

" Hei, kenapa matamu dipejamkan begitu? " Tanya Luhan saat sudah menghentikan aksinya mengecupi bahu Minseok .

" Aku maluuu " Minseok menunduk malu, terlihat rona merah dari kedua pipi Minseok , Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Minseok itu.

" Ya Tuhaaan, bahkan aku sudah melihat semuanya tanpa tersisa, masih saja malu " Goda Luhan , Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian memukul bahu Luhan kesal.

" Menyebalkan " Luhan tersenyum kemudian menarik tali handuk kimono Minseok hingga terlepas, Minseok membulatkan kedua matanya saat Luhan melakukan itu, pasalnya dia tak menggunakan apapun dibalik handuk kimononya.

" HEEEY! " Teriak Minseok sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya

PLETAAAAK

" Aww sakitttt sayaaang " Luhan meringis saat Minseok memukul kepalanya.

" Ini masih dibalkon, kau malah membukanya, kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana? Ishhh kau ini mesum sekali sih" Minseok mengikat lagi tali handuknya.

" Tak ada yang melihat selain aku, kan kau berdiri menghadapku, dari belakangmu apalagi dari bawah sana tak akan terlihat sayang " Luhan memajukan tubuhnya mencoba membuka lagi tali handuk Minseok namun dengan sigap Minseok mencegahnya.

" Kenapa? " Protes Luhan tak suka.

" Aku tak mau melakukannya, nanti tak bisa jalan-jalan, aku kemari untuk berbulan madu sambil berjalan-jalan Lu " tolak Minseok , Luhan berkacak pinggang mendengar alasan Minseok .

" Yang namanya bulan madu yah memang begini, berduaan dan menghabiskan waktu diranjang " Ujar Luhan tak mau kalah.

" Jika kau berpikir begitu untuk apa membawaku ketempat sejauh ini? Aku kesini untuk berjalan-jalan, jika kau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu didalam hotel seharusnya sejak awal kita diam diapartemen saja, tak perlu menyenangkanku di awal dengan embel-embel pergi ke paris namun kenyataannya hanya diam disini " Minseok meninggalkan Luhan masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil kopernya dari dalam lemari. Luhan melihat itu langsung menahan tangan Minseok .

" Apa yang kau lakukan? " Minseok menghempaskan tangan Luhan .

" Pulang! untuk apa terus disini menghabiskan waktu tak berguna dan buang-buang uang saja " Minseok mulai merapihkan pakaiannya, Luhan menghela nafasnya kemudian dengan lembut menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

" Hey, Maaf ya, aku tak bermaksud begitu, kita bahkan masih satu minggu disini, dan tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan hal-hal menarik yang akan kita lakukan disini, hanya saja aku memang merencanakan dua hari disini untuk berdiam diri dihotel, kau ingat pemeriksaan kita didokter sebelum menikah? " Minseok mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar ucapan Luhan .

" Huh? Pemeriksaan dokter? Apa hubungannya dengan bulan madu? " Tanya Minseok bingung, Luhan mengelus pipi Minseok lembut.

" kau ingat dokter mengatakan kemarin dan hari ini adalah masa suburmu, aku sengaja melakukannya denganmu khusus semalam dan seharian ini, aku tahu semalam kau lelah namun aku tak ingin membuang waktu, aku ingin didalam sini segera tumbuh Baby Xi " Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus perut Minseok yang ditutupi handuk.

" Lu, maaf aku tak berpikir sampai sana, kupikir kau hanya ingin menghabisiku diatas ranjang dengan tingkah mesummu itu " Minseok menunduk menyesal sudah berpikiran seperti itu pada suaminya.

" Inginnya sih begitu, apa kau pikir aku juga tak ingin jalan-jalan disini? " Minseok hanya memberikan cengiran tak jelasnya.

" Kau ingin cepat-cepat memiliki anak ya? " Tanya Minseok dengan polosnya, Luhan mencubit hidung Minseok gemas membuat Minseok sedikit meringis.

" kau pikir umurku sekarang berapa? Jika menundannya bisa-bisa aku keburu tua saat anakku lahir, lagi pula si ratu iblis itu pasti akan terus menagih cucu pada kita jika kita tak segera memberikannya cucu "

" Bukankah kau memang sudah tua? Dan jangan hina ibu mertuaku seperti itu, dia juga ibu kandungmu Lu, jangan selalu mengejeknya ratu iblis meskipun dia memang menyeramkan jika sedang mengamuk" ucap Minseok jujur.

" Ya aku juga tahu, dan Isshh! kau ini, tapi tak apalah kau menyebutku tua, yang penting biarpun tua aku masih bisa menjerat cinta wanita muda secantik dirimu " Luhan menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dengan hidung Minseok , keduanya tertawa bersama.

" Mari Nyonya, kita buat baby Xi sekarang " Luhan langsung menggendong Minseok dan merebahkannya diatas ranjang kemudian menindih tubuh Minseok .

" Luhaaan " Minseok tersenyum malu kemudian mengelus pipi Luhan sambil menatap kedua manik mata Luhan .

"Kau tahu, Aku bertambah mencintaimu sekarang"

" Aku juga mencintaimu sayang " balas Minseok dan keduanya pun memulai dengan ciuman panjang mereka. Setelah ini semoga saja tak akan ada lagi kata berpisah, semoga saja setelah ini kebahagaiaan selalu menyertai keluarga kecil mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
